You Owe Me
by lifeOFillusions
Summary: (This is set way after HLV, moriarty thing is solved.) Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock Holmes even if it puts herself in danger. So now it is his turn to return the favor. "If you really wanna repay that favor you can accompany to my ex-fiance's wedding to my best friend." She jokes quietly and snorts. "Alright," He responds calmly. "Wait, WHAT?"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was in the middle of writing my other fic when this idea hit me all of a sudden that i wanted to write it. I really hope you'd enjoy this! cause i am very excited about this... Review please :) I do not own Sherlock or Molly... i wish i did or they will snog all day long lol BWAHAHAHA

**Title:** You Owe Me

**Summary:**Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, _what?"_

**Rating:**T (ratings will change in future chapters)

**Genre: **Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_**A Little Favor...**_

Molly Hooper let out a cry of frustration as soon as she hung up on her mobile. She definitely doesn't know what exactly she is feeling at the moment. There are so many emotions that is bubbling inside her now, overwhelming her; she tries to determine those feelings and she picks up anger, jealousy, happiness, annoyance but the most likely the emotion that rules it all is betrayal. _Yes, I definitely feel betrayed… _

The whirlwind of negative and positive emotions is slowly overcoming her that she had to sit down or she might drop on the floor or either toss something she's holding which she'd rather not do because she did just purchase this expensive mobile. She was too engrossed in herself that she didn't even notice that Sherlock is in the Lab using one of the microscopes for his recent case. This is very unusual for her because she could always sense his presence around her to the point that she thinks of herself as pathetic and sad. At least she can form a sentence without stuttering, could stand up for herself if he tries to use his charms on her to get what he wants (sometimes…) and lastly argue with him if he is being difficult or being an arse.

She glowered at him when she notices that something is amusing him. It certainly isn't what he's seeing under the microscope because he is still adjusting the magnification to able to view what he needs in the slide. "How long have you been in here?" she demands. Normally she would greet him with a smile and leave him alone to do his work until he speaks to her but she isn't in the mood at the moment and she is positive he is having a laugh at her.

Sherlock inserts another slide into the stage using the clips to keep it secured, he was silent for a bit and kept ignoring her. He continues to viewing his slides while she's still throwing deadly sharp looks at him. Without glancing at her direction he speaks, "You either look like you've seen a ghost or you're going to murder someone." He observes vacantly.

She groans and is very she's irritated, she doesn't care if he isn't going to pay attention she needs to rant out her feelings or she's going to explode. "What would be the worse phone call you get at this very moment?" She asks. She stands up from the stool and starts pacing in front of the table.

He stops viewing his slide and sits up; he is actually pondering her question. He touches his hands together and sits his chin on the tip of his fingers, "A bomb threat to the Royal palace that will take me away from this interesting case." he says genuinely. His bows furrowed as if he was worried if this actually came true, after he and john solved the Moriarty case when the maniac held the Royal Family hostage as a game. The Queen offered knighthood to the Sherlock and John. He refused obviously since he thinks it is useless so in return The Queen just put Sherlock at her beckon call. So basically no matter what he is doing he needs to drop it in an instant and report to her or he will be tried for treason. She blatantly found this amusing while Sherlock thinks it is ridiculous to be owned as The Queen's _personal_ lap dog_._

Her mouth went agape, she forgot he wasn't normal. She shakes her head and continues fuming out her anger, "_No Sherlock, _normal people problems!" she frees her hair from the bun and ran his hands down her hair or more likely pulling her hair to get rid of her headache. "Or better yet, something a _girl_ like me would find devastating…"

Sherlock's face dropped to his normal façade and looks bored now but he still continues making conversation with her. "Most girls? You are a grown woman, and besides you rarely do anything a woman considers _normal_." He frowns at her, "But I'll humor you… most women complain about having a bad hair day?" he says dryly.

She stops pacing and glares at him, "I am not that _shallow_, Sherlock!" she says sharply. Sherlock just shrugged so she continued because she thinks he'd never guess it right and she probably needs to get to the point soon or he'd be bored and annoyed at her then probably tick her off then they'd have a row just because they both could… she knows she'd lose anyway, "I just got a wonderful phone call from my best friend and asked me to be her Maid of Honor for her spontaneous wedding in _two weeks_." She hissed under her breath.

Sherlock crossed his arms across his chest, annoyance plain as day cross his face. He is definitely regretting even entertaining this topic, sometimes when Molly would have a bad day he would just ask how she is and she'd rant for minutes to no end. Of course he wouldn't be paying attention but most of the time, Molly just feels better to just rave about things then when she's all chipper and happy again, he can ask for her help without any fuss. "Isn't that customary for best friend's to ask those kinds of things on special occasions?" he asks. He goes back to work and starts to look at his slides.

Molly just starts laughing a humorless laugh and sits on the stool again, "My best friend is marrying _Tom." _she spat out as if the words she had said were venom. She heavily rests her forehead on the edge of the table, her long hair covering her face the ends of it barely touching her knee.

He froze for a second and then turned to her "Meat Dagger?" He asks in surprise

"Stop calling him that…his name is _Tom_." she groaned still not moving from her position. It is no use though, ever since John's wedding Sherlock would refer to her then fiancé as Meat Dagger and not his name anymore. According to John, he probably deleted Tom's name. "Yes, _Tom _and Marie are apparently _in love_ and are ready to getting married as soon as they can to prove that _love_."

"Is that bad? You and Tom have broken up for almost a year not as far as I can recall. Shouldn't you wish them happiness?" he asks sincerely.

She moans as she thinks about what he asks. It's not like she wants Tom back or anything and yes she's happy for Tom for his new found _love. Oh god, I can't even think it without being spiteful…_ The thing is she may be happy for them but she feels betrayed. Betrayed mostly by her best friend that she didn't tell her that she was seeing Tom _and _the fact that Marie was even wanting to marry him, she only found out a couple of months ago that she has started dating this bloke but neglected to mention it was _her_ ex fiance. If they've dated months back does that mean that there was some sort of _flirtation _going on behind her back when she and Tom were engaged? Sure, she broke off the engagement because she was in love with someone else but she never acted _on _them. "Think of it this way, Sherlock. If you met Mary first and if you were a normal person you'd end up dating her then go on your separate ways… She'd end up dating and marrying John. How would you feel?" she still kept her head down and she could see on the corner of her eye, that he is uncrossing his arms.

Sherlock was silent for a few seconds, "We separated ways for a reason. I'd congratulate John for a getting a wonderful woman."

Molly lifts her head off the table and sighs; _I keep forgetting that he doesn't really do normal… _She looks at him and he's continuing his work. "Think of it in John's point of view if it were the other way round."

"I suppose he'd feel betrayed." He says plainly, as he switches a different slide to look at.

"I'm sorry if I bother you with all these trivial sentimental rubbish. I'll be alright." She says as she rests her head back on the edge of the table. She starts to slowly bang her head on the table continuously. She knows he isn't going to pay attention anymore but she's alright with that, she's just glad that he lets her vent off whatever she's feeling. He doesn't need to listen to her anyways just having him _pretend_ to pay attention and be interested is enough for her. She knows he's trying his best to reach out and become a good friend to her. That alone is a satisfying feeling that usually puts her in a good mood afterwards, which Sherlock always uses to his advantage.

"It's a shot-gun wedding." He says after a few beats of silence shared between them.

"A what?" she turns her head to his direction, her forehead is still resting on the desk.

"When a couple is forced a marriage-"

"I know what it is, I'm just saying that isn't correct. This is the 21st century Sherlock, I doubt people still do traditions like that, especially Marie." she sighs, "I figured this was going to happen at some point anyway. Most of the blokes I've dated seriously she'd usually end up dating, not right away like this time but a year or something after the break up. But that was when we were in Uni, I thought she'd be mature enough not to do that anymore... I supposed not."

"Molly, I am sure I am going to regret asking this question. But since curiosity always gets the best of me all the time, If she'd done this before and you'd feel betrayed every time why stay friends with her?" He leans on the table and lowers his head to stare into her eyes.

She rolled her eyes and tried to think about his question. _Why did she remain friends with Marie? _"Because she's my best friend and I'm hers. That's not obviously good reason but we've known each other since we were young girls we didn't know any better... maybe after this I'll stop being friends with her." she says sarcastically.

He shook his head and smiled, "Maybe," he says dryly, "But I know you Molly, you tend to keep people who aren't really good for you as company. Take me, for example. I am an insufferable asshole but yet you consider me as part of your friend circle." He stands up and gave her a soft tap on the shoulder, "And honestly, if you're ex-significant other tends to date her after you break up with them it is because they are still thinking about you and she's a second rate replacement."

She just hummed pretending to agree, she is hiding a giggle in his own little way he just gave her a compliment and the little physical touch was also his own way of trying to sympathize. "I think ill be alright."

Sherlock sneered, "Of course you'll be, breaking off the engagement with Meat Dagger was the smartest thing you've ever done. That berk can never stimulate you intellectually, you'd be bored of him and eventually use him as an experiment to see if one could actually create a meat dagger using his own compacted blood and bone." He winked at her trying to keep a straight face.

This made her laugh, and she feels touched that he is trying to make her feel better. And in all honestly he is making her feel better, "Yeah, he can be a dingus at times."

"_At times?" _they both shared a laugh.

They both looked at each other's eyes and Molly starts blushing when she realized that his hand was still on her back. The simple touch doesn't bother her at all but the fact that he actually comfortingly caressing her back. and she is positive that he doesn't even know that he is doing it. She slightly shivered when the tip of his finger lightly touched the back of her neck causing goosebumps on her arms and that tingly feeling that moved from her neck into the tip of her fingers, she now swears that she is probably red as a tomato and that he could hear her heart race threatening to beat out of her chest.

He cleared his throat when he finally noticed what he was doing, he straightened an tucks his hands behind his back too quickly that she wonders if he felt that same electric feel she got. "All right now, then?"

"I-I" she stutters. She mentally rolls her eyes, _good going Molly. Real smooth you havent stuttered around him in months. _"I will be." she smiles at him, she looks down again because she couldn't handle looking at him again her heart might explode, "Once again, I"m sorry for bothering you with these trivial things."

Sherlock made a chuckle noise that she thought she might have imagined, "No need to apologize, Molly. After everything you have done for me it's the least I could do. Lets say I'm slowly repaying a favor." She sees him walking away from her and probably getting ready to head out.

No matter how many times she tells him that it was her _pleasure_, that he didn't need to feel like he owes her anything. She wasnt really in the mood to argue with him about that since that has been an on unresolved topic for both of them. It is rather best to just it alone and probably never be mentioned ever. But in her current state of insecurity and possibly having a tiny voice in her head wanting to hurt Tom the only way she knows how, she blurts out something she'd never think she could ever say out loud around him. "If you really wanna repay that favor you can accompany to my ex-fiance's wedding to my best friend." She jokes quietly and snorts.

"Alright," He responds calmly.

"Wait, _what?__" _Her head snaps up to meet his eyes wanting to see if he is actually serious or if he misunderstood what she just asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her and he looked baffled, "How is that hard to understand?Yes, I'll accompany you to the wedding. Should I be worried that Meat Dagger's stupidity rubbed off you?"

She decided to ignore that insult, no need to dwell on that... Another situation needs to be tackled, "Sh-Sherlock, I-I..." She clears her throat, she is still quite stunned by his agreement to this, she swallows her nerves the bumbling idiot Molly she tries to hide from Sherlock is threatening to escape and take over. "But you just said you'd go to the wedding with me..."

"Don't act all surprised, I've been to a wedding before. I thought I did a pretty good job with the Best Man speech. If I am not mistaken I did bring a few tears to your eyes," He teases.

"But you don't _do_ weddings... Or any events with more than three people..."

"And if I recall correctly you are _just_ a pathologist, and yet you kept putting your life in jeopardy for me just to help bring down Moriarty." He says with a dark grin flash across his face.

"Because you are my friend." She answers simply. Even though, she has more than friendly feelings towards him and as much as she tries to tuck away those feelings since she knows nothing good can come from it other than pain and heartbreak, she does think of him as one the few people she can truly trust with her life and with that it comes with being loyalty to him that even her own safety doesn't matter to her anymore as long as he comes back to all them (Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, John, and Mary) safely.

He nods as if to agree with what she has said, "And so I shall go to this wedding you are dreading to attend alone. And possible make it bearable for you." He shrugs his coat into his shoulder and reaches for his scarf that is in the pocket, "And besides I owe you a dance." He winks at her after he wraps his scarf on his slender neck. He leaves the lab before Molly could talk him out of what ever he just agreed to do.

She just stared at the door still trying to process what has happened the past five minutes. Apparently, Sherlock just_ winked_ at her and enthusiastically agreed to be her date to her ex-fiance and best friend's wedding. Never mind the fact he mentioned that he owes her a dance which totally doesn't make sense but if someone would have asked her what would be the most unexpected thing she'd find out today this wouldn't be on the list least of all or even cross her mind not in a million years.

She took a deep breath and thought to herself that maybe she dreamed all of this, so she pinches herself and she could feel the pain, "Yep, this is definitely _real_." She says loudly to herself and if she has to be really honest she isn't sure if she wants it to be real or not...

* * *

><p><strong>an: I know its slight Sherlock OOC buuuut SHERLOLLY will only happen i think if he is OOC lol ... but i hope you like it... R&R please... Love to all!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the activity and reviews this gotten. If i could shamelessly plug my other story that started this idea, give it the same love too :) but ok, no forcing :p. anyways, giggles I'm glad you guys like this... I already know what's going to happen at the wedding. But that will be dun dun dun...

Disclaimer: i do not own Sherlock or Molly. Or I'd make them snog... : More reviews pleeeaaasee? They make me happy ok here it is chapter two...

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

_**Eliza...**_

"So are saying that Tom is engaged to your best friend? That really odd, kind of bitchy skank, awkward who all night tried to get the guys attention at my hen night? That lovely girl?" Mary asks Molly in disbelief. "That awkward girl to Tom, next week?" she repeats it trying to make sense of any it. She tries to blow her tea cool and starts to drink it then looks at Molly with amusement, "Remember my hen night, Molly?" Mary teases she tries to hide her smile from behind her tea cup.

Molly frowns at Mary. Mary knew that Molly did not remember anything that night (she just heard stories, apparently according to Mary they are hilarious stories-including starting to auction off men who didn't think they'd get dated, tone deaf karaoke, and glee talks especially over playing that one Journey song). She remembers the before, the middle of it was a blur and the end well it was pretty much draws a blank. When she would try to remember it her head would hurt to a point that she had to stop trying to recall what happened. She knows what to blame to this little amnesia incent—tequila. Marie forced her (or convinced really…) to take shots of this evil liquor to numb her pain away and of course screaming that men are a scum of the earth.

But the _real _reason of her resulting to the comfort of alcohol that night was Sherlock.

Molly had a long day at the morgue that night, when she got home Tom surprised her with a romantic dinner having known that she had a very bad day. Her night was starting to get better until she got a phone call from Sherlock (who kept calling her until she would answer) demanding that she gets back to St. Barts because he refused to work with the other pathologist and kept calling them incompetent.

She still remembers everything from that night clearly…

"It is my night off Sherlock, I haven't had a proper night off in weeks. Dr. Donahue is more than capable of helping you with whatever you need her to do." She gave Tom an apologetic look when she finally answered after seven continues calls from Sherlock and a miss call from Charlotte begging her to deal with him.

"I cannot work with her. She doesn't understand what I want. I hate repeating myself twice." He says stubbornly.

She rolls her eyes, "_Can_ and _will not _is different thing, I will not always be there. Work with whatever you can have. And while you are at it stop harassing my colleague." She tries to reprimands him but it sounded like she was bored and not caring about what he just said.

"Then she needs to start acting like she has the brains that supposedly helped her through med school or she probably shagged her way through to pass." He insults. She could tell that he is rolling his eyes.

"Sherlock…" She hissed at him. She pinches the bridge of her nose trying to breathe calming herself or she'd start an unnecessary fight with him.

"Doesn't matter, Lestrade said I can have the best to work with me. I refuse anyone of them to work with me and none of them is as brilliant as you."

She sighs, knowing fairly well that she is about to cave to his demands and also she doesn't really have the mood or the strength to argue with him anymore. he always wins and makes too good of a point to even try but when she looks at Tom she found the strength to stand up for herself. The disappointment look on his face as he starts wrapping up the dinner he just made, he seems to know that no matter what relationship status he has with molly he always believes that Sherlock _comes_ first.

She takes a deep breath summoning that strength from her fiancé's face. Sherlock isn't wining this, if its starts a row then so be it. "No Sherlock. Tonight is my night off and I am not on call. Use whatever resources you have there. You have a good night because I certainly am going to have one with my fiancé." She hangs up on him and smiling at Tom whose eyes shinned like its Christmas morning. He started to open a bottle of wine and pouring it on the glasses, he looked so happy.

So she tried her best to hide the fact that she was shaking on the inside. She just snapped at Sherlock there is surely a horrible consequence at this act of defiance. _Oh, put yourself together woman. You are allowed to live your life without needing to please _him_ all the time. You have Tom, sweet, attentive, loving, honest, and right for you Tom._ She tells herself but not before she gulps the whole glass of wine in front of her.

"Slow down sailor," Tom winks at her. He serves her a spoon full of his homemade lasagna. He kisses her forehead before he takes the seat beside her.

They were about to eat their dinner when Sherlock burst through the door followed by John who gives Molly apologetic look. Sherlock on the other hand looks very angry and he makes a bee line towards Molly who stands up and meet his angry gaze. "Sherlock," she says firmly she crosses her arms across her chest to keep her arms from shaking.

"You are trespassing." Tom stands in between Sherlock and Molly.

Sherlock just ignores Tom. He keeps his intense gaze on her, giving her a dark dangerous smile "Did you just hang up on me and stood up for yourself, Molly?" he says darkly. "I would applaud you on an average day. But I suggest you play _house_ on a different day not when two girls are still missing and that body at Barts is the only link to finding them."

"I ain't saying it again, mate." Tom warned.

"Sherlock," John says tentatively by the door. He looks ready just in case Tom does something rash, like making aiming for Sherlock's face or throat. He is contemplating if he is going to stop Tom or laugh at Sherlock.

Sherlock just ignores everyone else in the room but her. He doesn't even acknowledge that Tom is talking to him let alone standing in front of him who is standing really close as well. He just merely leans close, towering over Molly. They are just glowering at each other, if only could _kill_.

"You two better decide quickly, as Sherlock said there are two girls whose life is in danger here," John states quietly and patiently after a few moments of tension shared between Sherlock, Molly and Tom. He could have stopped Sherlock from barging in Molly's flat but he is way too stubborn and no matter what you say to him he tries to defy it.

"Then I think they should leave." Tom says as he turns to Molly when he hears her sigh. He gives her a desperate look hoping she would do what he has asked. He sees her expression softening and he _understands_ what that means. _He _is winning.

She touches her fiancé's arm oh how she wishes that touch would be of comfort to him because she knows that her decision is going to hurt him. But as much as she hates the fact that Sherlock is _most _of the time correct, and the fact that he is on the case can only mean one thing; Lestrade is desperate to find these girls. With a sigh of defeat and mumbles, "Give me five minutes."

"Molly!" Tom moans in despair.

Sherlock looked pleased, he smiled that he secretly won the lottery and not wanting to tell anyone. "Good. There is a cab waiting for you, John and I will go on ahead." He claps his hand together and walks away. "Come on John! The game is on!"

John just nods at Molly, "See you at Barts. Sorry about this Tom." he says and started following Sherlock. They could hear them arguing.

"Tom," she starts when he starts to clean up the dining table. She reaches for him but he moves away from her, so she clenches her fist and hugs herself, "This is work Tom, I just can't—"

"Every time!" He bellows and drops the plate on the table heavily causing the plates to make a loud crash. She flinches, when he notices this he says it quietly again which stung in her heart more than him saying it angrily, "Every time Molly…"

"Tom, please…"

"Just go Molly. He needs you." He picks up the food and throws it on the trash. "You know what, I'm going to go. I am exhausted waiting up for you to come home every time he summons for you." He grabs his coat and reaches for his scarf, he stares at the dark gray scarf and throws it on the ground. "Do remember Molly that _I _proposed to you. I love you Molly but I hope you can see he is using you. I just don't want to see you hurt." He leaves slamming the door shut behind him.

She just helped Sherlock quietly and just did what ever he asked without making small talk because she was too annoyed at him, which suited him just fine and it irritated Molly more. But in all honesty it made her sadder than angrier really. She didn't understand why she couldn't say no to him, her fiancé should be first not second in line after Sherlock. She needs to keep her feelings in check... She isnt in love with him(she thinks) she _loves_ Tom. She just wants this night to get it over with, so she can probably crawl into a hole after she either drinks her emotions away or finish a pint of ice cream she isn't sure yet.

When she finally finished what ever Sherlock needed and all he did was say thank you and then left her alone in the lab going to Lestrade with the answers to find the missing girls. She was about to head home when she got a call from Marie who just broke up with her boyfriend and begged her to go out.

"I need you Mollykins... I havent seen you since your engagement party... I need to search the answers of my pain in the end of the bottle. And you got to find it with me... Please Molly Violet Hooper."

As soon as Molly agreed to go with Marie, John found her before she could call for a taxi. He was apologizing for how Sherlock was acting, "I tried to stop him, but..." He shakes his head thinking he is only making the situation worse. "Any-road, Mary wants to talk to you..." He hands her his mobile.

"Molly!" Mary screams on the other end, she could barely hear her due to the loud noises in the background it sounded like shes at a club or a bar, "It's my hen night! You should come!"

She looks at John who smiles at her. He probably told his future bride what Sherlock did to her night and probably thinks a company of other people would do her good, "It is alright my friend Marie asked me to go out tonight. We don't want to impose."

"Well of course not! Bring her too! The more the merrier! Its just my bridal party with me, I know they do not mind, right ladies?" Then Molly could hear a loud whooping noise in the background which she assumes are from Mary's friends. "Come meet us at the Fabric!" Then Mary hangs up not before making a whoo noise herself.

Molly hands the mobile back to John, "Well you girls have fun." He says as he looks at his watch and then calls someone on the phone and from the insane mumbling plus John's eyes rolling she knew he is talking to Sherlock, "Alright I am on my way, calm down..." He waves goodbye to Molly and starts walking away. "Give me five minutes, and no Sherlock you can't stay on the phone with me just to prove a point..."

So after many shots of tequila and swearing off men(mostly Sherlock), she woke up that morning with the after effects of a terrible hang-over and having no recollection of the night before. She was laying on her own bed wearing only her knickers. Tom waiting on her hand and food all morning while she tries to wake her alcohol-induced comatose best friend on her couch who was only on her undergarments (which she is alright with since Marie has the tendency to strip off her clothes especially if there is a man around).

The only person she found out of the norm was Tom. Sure he was always attentive but that morning he was _too _everything like he did something bad as if the fight was his fault even though they both knew it was hers. Or probably because she was sick all morning so she was just guessing she was overthinking... After that day Tom didn't do much of a fuss if Sherlock needed help with his cases after her normal working hours and actually Tom was even more nicer _and_ sweeter which was one of the big reasons why she broke her engagement with him because she felt that she did not deserve him at all...

Eliza, Mary and John's little girl, cooing in Molly's arms brought her back to the present. She just put her lips lightly on the sleeping baby's forehead trying to a hide a giggle from the cuteness the baby is giving off, "You and John just make the most beautiful child ever, don't tell my godchild I'm more biased to your little one." She says quietly.

Mary just grinned brightly at her, "I know! I am thinking I want a couple more of these..." She says a little too loudly so John could hear who was in the kitchen making more tea.

"Dont you think that is something you and I talk about in private?" John calls teasingly from the kitchen.

"Possibly," Mary responds and she winks at Molly who was trying her best not to giggle so she wouldn't wake Eliza.

Molly started humming a tune her dad used to sing to her when she was younger when she notices Eliza slowly stirring awake and the little one made the most adorable noise that when Molly looked up at Mary, she got a frown from the new mother, "What?" she asks

"Only you can make her do that adorable sound. Every time you sing to her. It makes me jealous..."

Molly laughs heartily causing the little one to wake but the she did not cry she was just eyeing her as if remembering that they had spent a month together by themselves as a pretend mother and daughter. Well, Molly certainly remembered. When Moriarty threatened England Sherlock thought it was best to hide everyone he cares for so he wouldn't have any distractions to take down the criminal consultant but John wouldn't leave his side and so does Mary though Molly would have gladly stayed behind to help out but it proved more danger for Molly than anyone else because she was the reason Sherlock was able to stay _dead_ due to the fake the autopsy report. So after much talking into, She and Eliza hid in South Africa until the Moriarty issue was dealt with and it was about a month until the two got to return back to England.

"Oh and Sherlock." Mary added as she took another sip of her tea.

Molly perked up at from trying to hum Eliza back to sleep. She ignored Mary's knowing look and asks, "What about Sherlock?"

"You and him are the only ones who bring out the extra ordinary shine in her. Sure she is adorable and I love her to little tiny pieces but she gets more adorable when you and Sherlock are with her."

"Really?" Molly inquires with a smile, she knows Sherlock visits the Watsons but she has never seen him interact with Eliza.

"Oh yeah, he comes over here when he is stumped with a case and just takes Eliza and talks to her about his dilemma. I wouldn't be surprised if the my daughter's first words would be 'Murder'..." Mary says amusingly.

"If that happens I'd have a nice decent talk with Sherlock and hopefully not punch him in the throat. We already have enough sociopaths in this family, I want her to be normal, at least." John says as he sits beside Mary. The girls laughed at John's frown, he shook his head ignoring their amusement so he changes the topic, "So when is this wedding?"

"Exactly a week from today, the Swan-Turner nuptials is on the way! We just got done looking at bridesmaid dresses... Thank god she just told me to pick out what ever i want to wear since it is such short notice to order the dresses. She wanted Salmon Pink!"

"Thank heavens for that." Mary says sarcastically, teasing her. "If you have a problem going stag at the wedding I can help you find a bloke to go with."

Molly shakes her head, "Thanks though... But Sherlock going with me."

As if it was rehearsed, Mary and John who was drinking their tea at the same time, spat their sip and started choking, "Sherlock?!" both said in unison shock shows on their face.

"That bastard who left my wedding early is going to _this_ wedding... _voluntarily_?" John says in disbelief.

Molly shrugged, she kept asking this herself but she just stopped trying to figure out what Sherlock thinks half the time, "As a favor, he seemed alright with it."

Mary just giggled and leans towards John whispering something, "... Quids then." Was the only thing she could hear.

"Sorry?" Molly asks as she glowers at Mary who just shrugged innocently while John just finished his tea in one gulp avoiding her gaze.

"I'm getting another cuppa," John stands up but not before he and Mary shared a knowing look as if smiling at their own little inside joke.

Molly was about to ask what was going on when Sherlock burst through the doors. "Hello Watsons," he says briefly. He pauses when he sees Molly he smiles at her then walks to her and takes Eliza from her easily as if he is used to snatching the sleeping baby from someone who is cuddling with them.

"Oi!" Molly protested, crossing her arms on her chest stubbornly and pouted at Mary.

Mary just laughed, "Don't look at me, he takes her from me every time as if I wasn't the one who carried her for 9 months and suffer a 20 hour labor of hell." she rolls her eyes, "Want a cuppa?" She asks and heads to the kitchen.

Molly was just looking at Sherlock interact with Eliza who is now wide awake and smiling as if understanding every word he is saying. Molly swears she heard the little one chuckle too but she's positive Sherlock didn't hear any of it because he is is rambling away about his current case. She smiled realizing that she seemed to be enjoying herself watching him than holding Eliza herself. Who would have thought that he would look good or _normal _carrying her as if she was his own child if she wasn't such a split image of John other than her bright blonde hair and Mary's eyes she is a little clone of her father (a little joke saying that John is a pretty girl).

She caught a glimpse of Mary eyeing her. She frowns at Mary when she winked at her then did a funny gesture at Sherlock. She looks away from either away and she could tell she's blushing_. Oh Molly... Just try to not act all stupid around him. Way to have someone catch you drooling over him_. She mentally to slap her forehead.

"Oh Molly, let me know what color you'd be planning on wearing at Meat Dagger's wedding and the rehearsal." Sherlock says looking away from the smiling baby and gazing deep into her eyes making her blush more.

"Rehearsal?" Molly repeats. "What rehearsal?"

Sherlock sits beside her and he starts rock Eliza as she started to make a fuss, looking like she is uncomfortable. Molly playfully tickles Eliza's feet and making baby noises, she stopped when he sighs and rolls his eyes at her, "Well if I am to go with you with at Meat-" Molly gives him the disapproving look for not calling her ex-fiancé his correct name "_This_ wedding it'll be more credible that I am your date than a last minute choice if I go with you to both events..." He tells her as if it was something of a common knowledge.

Her eyes meet together in confusion, "You really don't need to go with me to the rehearsal, just the wedding. And why do you need to know what I am wearing?" She sputtered lightly.

He just smirked at her, "Nonsense. I told you I'd to go with you, so that includes both events we aren't going _half-assed_ now. And so asking what you're planning to wear so I could at least match what you're wearing, _most_ women worry about that correct?" He didn't wait for her response and stands up again going to the kitchen to speak to John about their new case.

What _do _most women worry about, as she recalled from her conversation with him last week she is not really like most women. So what did he mean by that? She only asked for the wedding... Why is he being super nice?

She was too preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't even notice Mary sitting next to her until she cleared her throat to get her attention, "So you and Sherlock at the wedding and the rehearsal..." Mary teased.

Molly laughed, "Shut up, Mary."

Mary just bites her lip to stop herself from giggling again, "He did say date... And you know weddings tend to be romantic and there's dancing too..."

"Stop it..." Molly couldn't help but smile, "This is Sherlock we are talking about, he is just repaying a favor nothing else."

"Okay then whatever you say," Mary says in a singing voice and winks at her and handed her a warm cuppa.

Molly just rolls her eyes and shakes her head ignoring Mary. Of course Sherlock may have mentioned that he owes her a dance too... But she doesn't really need to mention it or even hold Sherlock to that. And it is just a friend accompanying someone to an ex's wedding (hopefully to get a spiteful reaction from Tom).

She sneaks a look at him while pretended to drink her tea, he looked towards her direction and he gave her a genuine smile that made her heart leap in her chest then he continues to talk to John. She bites her lips trying to stop herself from a giggle trying to bubble up her lips... Its just a friend accompanying someone to a wedding _right_? She shouldn't get her hopes up... But its doesn't really hurt anyone if she just imagine she'd get a dance from Sherlock though.

* * *

><p>AN: ouhh here it is :) a super long one again! Soo review please! ;) it makes me super happy! And helps me write faster :p (check out my other story Human Error too... ! ) ok hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: thanks for the activity and reviews this gotten. If i could shamelessly plug my other story that started this idea, give it the same love too :) but ok, no forcing :p. anyways, giggles I'm glad you guys like this... I already know what's going to happen at the wedding. But that will be dun dun dun... (If by any chance you have read Human Error, this chapter is very similar… same memory and dream… just used differently…) sorry if this is too long.**_

**Disclaime****r: i do not own Sherlock or Molly. Or I'd make them snog... : More reviews pleeeaaasee? They make me happy ok here it is**

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_**Surprise Break-ins…**_

Molly couldn't help but think that she is this past week she is turning into an insomniac. She usually doesn't have trouble sleeping at all. Just give her a pillow and she can will herself to sleep in an instant. She had years of med school practice having an erratic sleeping schedule.

She looks at the clock it flashed three am. She moans and covers her face with a pillow and screams at it. She has been lying in bed for a couple of hours now for someone who can sleep quickly this is slowly getting on her nerves. She didn't even have trouble sleeping on the most stressful days of her life (her board exam and her final exam so shed graduate to be a doctor), she slept like a baby. The only time she was this stressed out when the night Sherlock left London to take down Moriarty's network. And now the closer she is to the wedding date the more she stays up later and seemed stressed.

She really doesn't want to admit that _this_ wedding is making her miserable. If she was given more time to prepare for this inevitable nuptials and not two weeks then maybe she wouldn't feel this way. It just bothered her that Marie didn't even tell her about Tom. She knew about a bloke but not _her_ ex-fiancé, as if she would steal him away from her… she should know better that isn't how Molly is.

That is the truth, she doesn't really want him back. She admits that Tom was amazing, sweet, romantic, loving, patient, caring and most of all loyal. That was what she had found attractive about him the most. She was always too afraid to fall in love with anyone because everyone she truly cared for and loved always leaves her.

Her dad was the first man in her life that had left her; she was fairly young when her father died of cancer. Her mom always thought that men are better company than her own daughter after she was widowed had never been there for her.

Quinn, who was her real first boyfriend from late high school to mid premed school, He was her first love. The kind of love that even though she was still young had always hoped that it was the _forever_ kind and he had said it many times before too. But as happiness goes for Moly it always ends. Before their pre-med school graduation He had an offer to get a full scholarship to Yale for medical school. They had tried to make it work for a couple months but it never worked out since long distance relationships only works for a significant few and unfortunately they weren't the lucky ones. They just decided to break it off and remain friends. She hasn't spoken to him in years. Last she had heard about him was that he is now a Neurologist in big hospital in NYC and happily engaged or married (she isn't sure).

Then there is Sherlock who time and time again keeps breaking her heart but she keeps on loving him anyway, though now she can accept that only friendship is what he can offer her. Lastly, who is the main reason she is very cautious when she dated anyone, Jim Moriarty. After being so hopelessly in love with Sherlock Holmes she had thought Jim would be the one to save her from her school girl crush with Sherlock. At some point she even had a tiny bit of hope that he would be her next _Quinn _(Marie would call it) how a big lie that was.

She dated a few blokes in while in Uni and afterwards but she was too busy with school or either work to even take them seriously. Then Tom happened, he was technically the one that gave her hope for love. He had been so patient with her and understanding. He even proposed twice to her because the first time he did she had fainted and ended up in the hospital for a possible concussion for hitting her head on the coffee table when she fell. She never really thought she deserved anyone to love her maybe that's why she pushed Tom away when he showed signs that he had loved her more than she ever did and she didn't think it was fair. (she should know because of Sherlock.) So she broke off her engagement because she thought he deserved someone better. Not that Marie was a bad choice but the fact that he had found someone that fast only meant that maybe she was wrong about her love for him. It doesn't matter now though… all she has to be is happy for him for both of them really.

But most importantly, she needs to at least sleep. It'll help her be sane enough for the next couple of days she hopes. Her week has been hell with work and busy maid-of-honor duties for the wedding. She just got back at midnight from Marie's hen night of course she should have been plastered right now but she refused to have a drop of a drink claiming that she was going to take the girls home after the night, though the real reason was that she didn't want to be pissed around Marie or she might ask questions that she doesn't want the answer to. All night she took care of her drunken best-friend muttering about how sorry she was not telling her about Tom…

"Oh sleep it off Molly…" she mumbles to herself again. _Maybe count sheep…_ she thought. She tried to do that but her delirious mind from the lack of sleep had her ex-boyfriends jump on the fences instead of sheep. As her mind slowly succumbs to sleep the last person she saw trying to jump over the fence glaring at her for probably thinking of him like a sheep, was Sherlock.

His voice echoed in her mind as she drifts to sleep, it was the night she found him at her lab when he had asked for his help to fake his suicide… the night he fell on the roof of St. Barts… and she dreams of that night as well.

_You were wrong you know. You do count. You've always counted and I've always trusted you but you were right I am not okay._

_What do you need?_

_You._

Molly entered her flat and the first thing she does is call on her cat. She wants to grab the cat and maybe smother it with unwanted affection just so she can comfort herself. Sometimes she hopes that she should have just gotten a dog instead of a cat so she could have something that would love on her if she's lonely. But for some reason she always _wants_ something she can't have or really love one that only needs her when he's bored-like _him._

"Toby?" she called again, sometimes he does come when she'd holler for him. And _most _of the time he'd just ignore her. Giving up, she sighs. "Alright time to raid my liquor cabinet…" she mumbles as she turns off her hallway light and head to the kitchen.

Having lived in this flat for years now it is always safe for her to walk around in the dark (even though at times she is clumsy) besides she wants to dwell in the darkness at the moment, it comforts her. Tonight Sherlock jumped to his supposed death. An hour ago she just finished his autopsy and declared his cause of death. The worse of it all was lying to John.

Watching him breakdown in front of her because he refused to believe that Sherlock isn't dead, made her feel so wretched for lying to him. She wanted to tell him that Sherlock wasn't dead; this was all for protecting everyone. So she just cried and hugged John who just kept mumbling that _it's all a trick. _They both just collapsed on the floor trying to comfort each other. Mike Stamford offered to take John home or a pub while he demanded Molly to take the night off, which she gladly obliged.

And here she is staring at her liquor cabinet. Molly isn't so much of a drinker anyways so she doesn't even know why she's keeping a liquor cabinet, she is sure it is empty. Turning on the kitchen light, she opens the cabinet and she was right it was empty. She steps on her tip toes and she found a lonely bottle of scotch that an ex-boyfriend left three or four years ago.

She mentally frowns at herself when her logic just jumped out the window as she even tries to consider drinking it. She grabbed a glass and a couple pieces of ice pouring the scotch in the glass. Watching the ice finally melt, she pinches her nose and drinks it all in one gulp. The burns in her throat of the almost caused her to choke. She exhales as she feels the little tingle in her stomach that slowly warming her up. She stares at the bottle again and decided to take another drink from the bottle before the ice completely melts. Pinching her nose she takes another mouthful but at least this time it went down a little bit smoother. She can definitely tell her empty stomach is warmed up by the alcohol and her light weight self is feeling the effects of the scotch. She is positive she is feeling _pretty_ good.

"Toby!" she calls again hoping the cat would come to her. If he did then her night would be a little better. She might even forget that she betrayed her friends to believing that Sherlock is dead and worse part of it all, she might not a long time. She didn't even get to say goodbye.

Then she could hear Toby purring as if someone was petting him. The last time he made those noises, Jim Moriarty was petting him. With haste, she turned on her living room light. She almost bit her lip to bleed to prevent herself from screaming and her heart almost leaped out of her chest because she was startled.

Sherlock was sitting on the couch with Toby on his lap; he was rubbing the feline between the ears. He just kept his head staring outside the window as if all the answers to his current dilemma is there.

"Christ, Sherlock. You almost gave me a coronary…" She says between breaths trying to regulate her pulse. She swore it stopped beating for a second and then it raced at the same time. She wiped her lips of any scotch residue and that's when she was aware that she had just downed two full glasses of scotch on an empty stomach, she could feel her face burn not the she is blushing but because she is getting really tipsy to a point that she might be sloshed, though she will clearly not admit to it.

"What are you doing here?" She questions softly, "I figured you've left London by now." She whispers and she still bites her lip just in case the tears that have threatened to escape her eyes would fall.

Sherlock stopped petting Toby and he turned to face Molly. He had a distant look in his eyes, it seems like he just sees through her. The hopelessness, sadness and the blank stare in his eyes caused her heart to ache that she had to look away when a tear had fallen. He has lost everything, his friends, his job, his life, his job and his reputation. Moriarty did do what he had wanted, to burn Sherlock's heart… the only thing that Sherlock loved destroyed.

"John still believes in you. He thinks it's all lies…" Molly says sadly. She bites her inner cheek to stop herself from shedding anymore tears.

He looks back at the window ignoring her, "Molly, you should probably find a better spot for your hide-a-key. Keeping it under the welcome mat on your front door is too easy to find. As a single woman who lives alone, you should think of your safety more than convenience. You can't claim a break-in if they have easy access to your flat. You'd just be called foolish." He said dryly.

She had to hold her breath to stop herself from saying something rash. She knows he is just saying this to get a negative reaction from her so he'd forget whatever he is feeling at the moment, "Well then, where should I hide it?" she says with fake enthusiasm.

"I placed it in the tree pot by the elevator. It would make sense no one would decide to look there. And it is too far from your door to determine it is your key."

Instinctively, she turned trying to imagine seeing the elevator through the walls. She never even noticed a tree pot there before. She sighs and pouts, "Oh great… I'll have to walk way over there now." She grumbles. "Thank you so much." She says sarcastically.

He doesn't say anything and continued to petting Toby She smiled a little even though he looks sad and distraught at least Toby is giving him some comfort the same way she wants to but she knows she can't and it might not be welcome. "Surprised Toby warmed up to you quickly. He never really likes strangers. It took him two days to even let me near him when I first got him." Though Jim Moriarty did get along with Toby the first time they interacted…_but_ not that she needs to dwell on it or even mention it.

"We didn't have trouble the last time. He warmed up to me the second I walked in the door." He shrugs.

She nodded _sure the feline likes sociopaths._ "That's nice to hear—wait a tick! Did you just say _last time?_" If she was sober she'd probably gotten what he had said a lot faster.

He just hummed, not really paying close attention to her.

"What do you mean—. " Then she _thinks _about it. A month ago she went on a weekend trip to Dublin with her best friends Marie Swan and Freya Charistia. She thought it was odd that when she came back Toby looked well fed and quite cuddly when usually if she leaves toby overnight alone he'd become very distant as if trying to punish her for not properly feeding him. "You—you…" she stuttered and started shaking her head in shock. She was in such a rush to leave that weekend her room was such a mess. Her friends forced her to purchase this ridiculous racy lingerie that she _accidentally_ left on her bed. "Oh god… what…"

"John's new shirt of the week wouldn't leave the flat and annoyed me with her trivial talking. I couldn't stand her so I know you were out of town. It was convenient for me."

She closed her eyes and counted to ten to stop herself from possibly stumbling her words or ask even more stupid questions, like what he meant by John's new shirt comment but decided against it. She knows that he has terms to John's lady friends that aggravate John and his _lady friends_ (it is his own fault anyways he dates around quite often than John likes to admit and also the fact that he never really has the time with any of them because of Sherlock. She shakes her head in disapproval. "Not a good excuse…"

He just shrugs knowing that what she had said doesn't really matter.

"What are you doing here Sherlock?" she asks the question that she mostly knows the answer to. Obviously she knows that she's the only one he can turn to right now.

"I don't understand the question. The events of today should make the situation obvious. I can't go back to Baker Street that would defeat the purpose of my fake suicide. You are intelligent Molly, I did not need to tell you this." He says wryly.

"Why not stay at your brother's?" She questions him annoyed at his insult at her. Normally she would just apologize and take what he said as a modest compliment or pretend anyway but she is a little sloshed which means that she doesn't have the _nice_ filter in her but the truth is she knows why she is pushing him away. An hour ago she was ready to let go of him, to ready herself that he might not back for a while or even at all until he gets his name cleared and most importantly when everyone he cares for is safe. Being him this close to him seem like it'll hurt her more when he would leave and as always his presence always makes her nervous turning her into a teenager which she hates (but she never could stop herself from acting like that around him).

He laughs humorlessly, "Of course if I stay at my dear brother's house I think you wouldn't have to worry about keeping my death a secret as to I'd be killed by him. He and I can only stand each other a few moments at a time or one gets brutally murdered." He looks at her deep in her eyes though he says this all in sarcasm she could she a hint of sadness in his eyes. He stands up, "I can leave if you wish."

"No! Stay!" she speaks rather too quickly that she sounds like she is begging him, "I mean, no you are welcome to stay as long as you need Sherlock." She could feel her heart racing on her neck but she tells her self to calm down. She needs to be strong for him. "You can always count on me Sherlock." She repeats what he had said to her earlier in the evening knowing that she is saying the truth. She tries her best to keep his powerful gaze upon her when her instinct is look away blushing like a little school girl. She found her inner strength to act normally around him, she feels different around him now… more comfortable under her skin while being with him. "_Always.._."

"I know, Molly." He says knowingly. "I shall retire in your bedroom…"

"Sure… wait? _My _room. No Sherlock. I have a spare bedroom you can use." She shakes her head to disagree. Her room is such a mess she doesn't want him there she's got her unmentionables everywhere… it embarrassing things, sure he was here before (broke in really…) but she wasn't here so she doesn't need to worry about it, and she is hoping to forget it really. _And_ she really wants her bed tonight.

Sherlock scoffed, "You don't seriously think I'd sleep in that thing you call a hide-a-bed… for one thing I can't fit in that either."

"Well…" she stopped knowing he had a point—sort of. It is an uncomfortable thing to sit on sometimes and let alone sleep on it, the only reason why she kept it for all these years because her father used to own it and she never really had the heart to get rid of it. "But this is _my_ flat Sherlock."

He raises an eyebrow at her, "Yes. And I am a guest… and as your guest I was hoping to sleep in a proper bed."

_I want to sleep on a proper bed. _She wanted to say but decided against it. She just she just stares at him blankly; she doesn't think it is the best time to argue with him. "Fine." She grumbles. She does want a bed though; she pursed her lips together trying to think of something. _Maybe…._ A thought comes to her mind.

"No Molly. It is a bad idea to call this future _ex_-boyfriend if you can do a _sleep over._" He gives her a disappointed look, "Firstly, you are in no state to go anywhere in about an hour or so you'd be too inebriated to even stand and I'm afraid he would take advantage of you. Secondly, I am sure going over to his house after a failed first date, Don't give me that look you know it was a mediocre date due to the state of your room. It looks like no one has been in it other than just you, and the fact that you cancel lunch on him today so easily. And lastly, it would seem desperate to go at this time of the night." He says in matter of factly.

She glowers at him and crosses her arms across her chest stubbornly. As if her body was confirming him that he was correct, she's trying hard to act sober but she really isn't, she almost stumbles back. She rolls her eyes at him when he grins and turns to walks to her bedroom grabbing her pillow and blanket. He can invade her bed but she sure as hell won't let him use _her _pillow and blanket not after that _lovely_ comment about the man she is _trying _to date, no matter how right he is. She doesn't know why she's all of a sudden has the nerves to even argue with him on this night… maybe because she is drunk or possibly because it is helping Sherlock be distracted. "Fine, but you aren't using my pillow grab yourself one…" She hugs on her pillow and gestures at a door next to her bedroom. She tosses the things on her couch.

"What you aren't going to sleep on your spare bedroom?" He teases.

She dramatically turns towards him and gives him a death stare; she raises a finger at him accusingly. "Don't start with me Sherlock…" She sighs. "Go to bed Sherlock. We all had a long day." She says with a sad smile.

He nods curtly the teasing look on his face dropped and he smiles at her genuinely, "Thank you Molly. Good night." He walks to her room and shuts the door behind him quietly.

Even though it sounds like she is annoyed at Sherlock, she really wasn't. she was glad that she is able to talk to him like that as if he was an equal and not just act like a school girl around him. She can actually tell that tonight her relationship with him has changed. She can call him a friend now and this makes her happy despite today's terrible events.

The world started spinning around her so she laid her head down on her pillow, she was about to go to sleep but Toby cuddles beside her while making purring noises. She pets his chin, "Tomorrow is going to be a rough day for everyone… but I hope everything will be alright soon…" her eyelids are getting heavy so she gives in to them and falls asleep.

Her eyes fluttered open, the sun shining brightly on her eyes. If it wasn't for a fact that she woke up on her couch with a horrible hang-over she would have believed that everything that had happened yesterday was a horrible nightmare. But alas, everything was real. Sherlock _jumped_ off the roof of St. Barts. All day today the news would be of the famous consulting detective and talking bad about him, who is hiding out in her room. It doesn't matter what matters what everyone says as long as the people that counts in Sherlock's life believes in him.

_She believes in Sherlock Holmes._

She was about to get up from her couch when she notices something at the corner of her eye. "Sherlock…" she whispers affectionately. He was sleeping on the floor on his stomach, his head turned towards her direction. He looks so serene in his sleep, like an innocent little child who didn't _die_ yesterday. One could totally believe that he is sweet, nice and charming and would never know that he could demean you and have you question your existence with one word, which he has done many times before.

Smiling to herself, her hands moved on its own without her even thinking about it, she touches the curls on his head that she had always wanted to feel and as she guessed they are quite soft.

"What are you doing?" he says groggily, eyes still closed. At least he doesn't sound annoyed just merely curious which is good.

She pulls her hands away immediately, "Sorry, Nothing." She sits up hugging her knees to her chest, embarrassed.

"Oh," He opens his eyes and gazes deep into her eyes.

They gazed at each other for a few more seconds, keeping her eyes on him she smiles. "Care for some breakfast?"

He returns her smile and nods, "And tea."

* * *

><p>Molly had always been a light sleeper. That is why she makes sure Toby sleeps in the living room. Not that he minds, he likes all that space all to himself. So when she woke up with Toby jumping on her face, her bedroom door wide open and her hall light on it only means <em>one <em>thing.

"Get off Toby." She grumbles, trying to push off the feline who has set her head as a pillow. She hides underneath her blanket, "And Sherlock… you better have a good excuse why you're here at _four fifteen?!_" She only fell asleep for less than an hour. "Shut my door and let me sleep." She says angrily.

Two months ago when John and Mary went out of town for a weekend she was woken up by Sherlock who needed help with a case and demanded her to go to Barts and three weeks before ago she had found an empty cup on her coffee table when she was positive she had washed her cup and placed it on the sink. When she asked Sherlock about it, he responded simply, "Mrs. Hudson was out of tea and I knew you had the same one she uses." Good ol' Sherlock Holmes he would rather break in her flat than deal with simple folks in a store.

"I can't go to the Watson's this late they've got Eliza sleeping. They had banned me from coming before eight in the morning." He shares to her, "John sleeps with a gun. I don't want to test if he'd shoot. I've already have one of the Watsons shoot me before… it certainly wasn't fun."

She rolls her eyes. She couldn't believe he could joke around the fact that he had almost died, Mary find it uncomfortable at times when he would mention it. She sits up and angrily takes her sheet off her. "My hide-a-key is for an emergency and not when you're bored wanting to _bother_ someone." She tries to scowl at him in the darkness. "Well, maybe next time I'll just move my spare key somewhere else where you can't find it." She adds stubbornly.

He just gives her a dark grin, "On the pot next to it." He tells her knowingly.

She crosses her arms across her chest heavily and cursing under hear breath knowing that he is correct. She turns on her side lamp to see. He is just leaning on her door, his arms tucked neatly behind his arm. He looks so dark and mysterious leaning there. "Besides, this benefits you too." He suggested.

"Oh do enlighten me, how does this _benefit _me?"

He raises an eyebrow at her curiously, "If I prove that Lestrade's lady_ friend, _though I am sure that there is more than just friend business going there, did not murder a millionaire today then I could be in a better mood tomorrow and the wedding. And be civil to Meat Dagger and try to remember his name, Tim wasn't it?'

She shakes her head, "_Tom," _and she knows he isn't joking either. He really doesn't remember what Tom's name is ever since the _meat dagger_ incident. "Sherlock, I've told you don't really need to go with me tomorrow. I'd end up ignoring you all night and not on purpose by the way. If you're busy I don't mind going stag at both days too." She'd be too busy being a maid-of-honor stuff and just be with Marie all night she thinks though she having Sherlock around would be nice.

The playfulness in his face disappeared and turned into annoyance, "Molly, I've already told you I was to go with you. If you don't want me to go with you just say so. Don't make it seem that _I _have the problem with it." He says bitterly.

"No! No!" she tells him hastily, "Of course I'd want you to go with me." She sputtered, "What do you need Sherlock?" she starts after a few minutes of silence.

His face flashed a smile as if he'd known something that is funny, "For starters tea would be wonderful." Then he turns to leave her room.

She whines to Toby who was still sitting beside her, "How that man always gets what he wants is beyond me. I try to stand up for myself to no avail."

"Molly, Toby is a cat doubt he can understand you. And secondly, I can hear you. And lastly, that tea isn't going to make itself." He calls from the kitchen.

As she waited for the water to boil, she watches Sherlock sit on the chair quietly sitting upright, his hands on his lips. His usual stance when he is hiding in his mind palace. She hands him the cuppa which he takes silently.

She takes her tea and sits on her couch, her knees touching her chest. She sets the cup on her knee holding it with both hands. She is just patiently waiting for him to talk . It could take a while for him to speak. She never really minded that he was here. On a normal day she would welcome him with open arms but as usual he has this thing for coming at the most inconvenient times. Today would have been the only day she could even have a good night's sleep… or tried to at this time all she can hope for is a nap, she has to wake up early today and do a few Maid-of-Honor duties.

She glances towards his direction and he is sitting upright totally forgetting his tea. He has his chin resting on the top of his fingertips, he slides he jaw forward his lips touching his fingers. She leans her head on the couch, her eyelids are getting heavier and heavier every second is the consequence of only running on seven hours of sleep the whole week. _Maybe _this would give him a hint that he should leave… but he's thick sometimes so she doubts it.

She was about to drift to sleep when she heard him rouse her awake, "Molly, you can sleep once this case is over. We already narrowed it down to two possible suspects from seven…"

She moans in protest, "Two things Sherlock. One, I do not know what case you are working on other than the fact that It's Lestrade's _friend _and Lastly, I didn't even know _you_ have seven suspects in mind, let alone narrowed it down to two." She pinches the bridge of her nose to stop herself from getting irritated. She is glaring at him.

His brows furrowed in confusion, "Oh," he sighs. "I thought I had been talking out loud."

Now she looks baffled, "No Sherlock… you didn't…." she says slowly. She doesn't understand why he is looking at her like that. He just merely stares at her curiously trying to figure out something. She had to hold her breath so she wouldn't start blushing. How she wants to know what he is thinking at this moment, "What?" she asked

He was still eyeing her curiously, he was about to say something when his mobile rings. "Yes," he answers coldly. He just keeps his gaze on her while he's talking. "Oh. Well then that is brilliant news. No I'll go with you, Lestrade you might scare him away. And no you are police most of them don't trust you. I don't half the time… Yes, Yes, Yes…" then hangs up the mobile.

She chokes a little when she could feel her ears burning up, "Good… news?" she says softly

He downs the tea in one gulp, "Oh, the most wonderful news. Lestrade's_ lady _friend is certainly not guilty… she might reward him with some intimacy that he longs for." He says in a mocking tone. He stands up to shoulder his coat on. "It's your lucky day you can go back to sleep. I think Lestrade and I got it from here. Thank you for the cuppa." He puts on his scarf and starts to head out the door.

"That's it?" she asks, she tries her best to hide the smile on her face. She could at least a decent amount of sleep.

"Don't try to look too delighted…" he raised an eyebrow at her and smiles, "I'll see you tomorrow?" He says before he opens the door to leave.

"Of course, yah." She gives him a brief wave before he shuts the door behind him.

She falls on the couch and covers her head with a pillow, _Oh it's starts tomorrow… _she smiles to herself a little tiny image imbedded in her brain before she fell asleep. It was her on the dance floor with Sherlock… _maybe_ that is the thing she can look forward to at the wedding and possibly just ignore _who_ is getting married. _Yeah I can do that…_ and with that she sleeps with a grin on her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know its long and it's a filler chapter… I hope you enjoy this. Please review/follow/favorite. More reaction = happiness= inspiration alriiight fun stuff starts soon! yeaahhhh**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you very much for the love for this story aaaanddd Please please please don't forget to review/follow/favorite if you want more… :P alright here is another chapter (also check out Human Error my other sherlolly story :P)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle does. I just obesses on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four<span>**

_**In preparation of…**_

Molly looked at her watch to check the time. It was fifteen before five. She officially has three hours to get ready till the rehearsal dinner. Marie had already left her threatening messages for missing out on the bridal party _spa day_. She didn't really have much of a choice though, after doing a few errands she got a call from work pleading her to come in for a couple of hours to help out. There was a fire at a factory with fatalities and they needed more staff to help identify the many John and Jane does that arrived at the morgue. They were already shorthanded because she had to take a last minute vacation for the wedding, so she decided a couple hours wouldn't hurt. Oh how _wrong _she was… she didn't get to get out four hours later and yes the _hurt_ is probably going to be given by Marie.

"Molly Hooper, I understand that you had to work this afternoon. But I swear to god if you will be late tonight I will _hurt _you." Was one of the few messages she had listened to. She had already texted Marie saying that she was already on her way home to get ready and promises to be there on time. (she was sort of afraid to call Marie).

"_Oh my god_. Is that Molly Hooper I see?" she was stopped by a voice that brought goose bumps to her back of her neck. Of all people she bumps into today, as if she wasn't already having a stressful day… the most horrible woman _ever_… Marie's older sister Charlotte.

She turns to smile at Charlotte even though she wants to glower at her or even run the other direction. "Hello Charlotte…" she says between her teeth, "How are you?" she says politely.

"You_ can't_ turn this 'round on me, darling. How have _you_ been?" she asked cheerfully.

If Molly didn't know this woman at all she would have thought this was just an innocent question that one asks with no malice. But she's known her since she was young, and Charlotte was the queen of gossips so she is positive the hidden question is _How do you feel that my little sister is marrying your ex-fiancé._ "Very good, I have been good. I have to go now. You know the rehearsal dinner is in a couple hours. I just got out of work. Need to go home and change." Molly responds quickly and tries to walk away.

But Charlotte is quicker and grabs a hold of her arm then bombarded her with questions that Molly swears her head might have exploded for trying to decipher what the woman had said, "It surprised me how this nuptial was rushed, I did not know about it either. It is so rushed I don't even know what to wear still I know it is either Yellow or Blue that she is allowing us to wear, But anyways let's ask about you… Did you _know _about them? Do you think _something_ happened between those two while you and Tom were together? I never knew why your engagement fell through…is it true that you were in-love with some else? Will this man be your date at the wedding?"

Molly just watched her dumbfounded. "Um." She tries to remember what Charlotte had said, "Yellow?"

Charlotte just looked at her confusedly, "What?"

She was about to say something else when she heard another voice had called her, to her relief. Freya Charistia her other best friend, "There you are I've been –Oh, _hello_ Charlotte." Freya said in disdain. She eyed Charlotte's hand which is holding on tight to Molly's arm. She raises an eyebrow at Charlotte then released her death grip on Molly's arm "Well we've got to go." Then drags Molly away to both girls delight.

"Oh dear god have I told you I love you? Don't ever leave me like that again!" Molly gasps as she links her arm on Freya's.

Freya frowned at her in disapproval, "I didn't _leave_ you. You ran into her. I _saved_ you. Do not blame me for your misfortune." She rolled her eyes at Molly.

Molly's face soured, "Well I'd rather blame someone for dealing with her then admitting that I allowed myself to interact with her."

"You could have just left her there mid-sentence. She wouldn't have noticed… she would be too entranced by her own voice to realize that you're not there."

"I guess."

Freya just laughs. "You are far too nice…" She shakes her head, "I thought I was free of her and that had happened… I am not looking forward to try to mingle with her tonight. I cannot believe she and Marie are sisters. Marie is not a spawn of the devil."

Molly started to snicker, "If _we_ didn't save Marie and forced her to hang out with us in elementary school. Then she would be exactly like that."

Freya bites her lip to think about it, "True but this past week she has been _one._"

"Oh you've gotten the death threats?" Molly asks.

Freya's face fell into a frown, "Some of us don't have Mummy and Daddy as bosses who can just give her the days off she wants. So to take off the weekend I need to work today. _Gladly, _skipping the bride's maids _super_ fun spa day." She rolls her eyes, "To answer your question, yes I've gotten two."

She gasps and points at Freya accusingly, "Not fair! I've gotten five!"

"Yes, because she knew I was supposed to work today. _You_ decided on the last minute to go to work and lastly _she _is more of your friend than mine."

Molly pursed her lips together in agreement. Marie was always _sort_ of a third wheel to her and Freya until Uni years. Freya attended school in Dublin while she and Marie stayed in central London, and then also attended the same university for med-school. Freya had just moved close to them a couple years ago from Dublin. So for a few years "Oh,"

Waiting for a taxi is pretty awful. After a few moments of silence Freya had spoken, "While we wait here, I'm curious have you got what you're going to wear tonight?" she asks, "I have been too busy with work lately to be able to go dress shopping with you. Ive got a couple things you can wear if you'd like,"

Molly tries her best to hide her horror, as much as she loves Freya, she refuses to have this woman dress her up ever because Freya has the obsession with showing off more skin than needed, thus the black dress she wore for Christmas a few years back. "No Ta. My definition of clothes is more than a drape."

Freya scoffed pretending to be offended then smiled, "Nothing wrong with flaunting what you got, 's the only way to capture a bloke's attention now."

"I don't need a bloke." She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah sure you do. Just someone to help you get over that Sherlock fellow." Freya says simply as she tried to hail a taxi.

Molly almost choked out of panic, _oh this woman will have a fit once she finds out who i'm taking to the wedding._ Freya had always been against Sherlock. Thinking she at least she should have _someone _normal and not uses her for his advantage. "I'm alright, went in the wrong pipe." She muttered when Freya looked at her worriedly.

"If you need a date for the wedding, that new doctor who just moved here from New York I keep talking to you about… he _sure_ would be interested in you." Freya winked playfully as if there was another reason why she should meet him. She had mentioned _this_ bloke a couple times this week already and Marie had been pushing her to meet a fellow a few days ago as well, another doctor, as if career matters to her to fall for someone.

She just scoffed, "Once again! No Ta." It was Freya that set her up with Tom and _how_ great that turned out. A taxi pulled up next to them, she opened the cab door and gestured Freya to get in. "I can manage on my own." When Freya just eyed her curiously, she pushed her in the taxi.

"Oh bleeding hell, you got a date?"

Molly shut the door on her before Freya could protest. "Good bye… see you tonight." She waves as the taxi drives away. She never really told anyone who she is talking to the wedding due to the fact that it is Sherlock and secondly, _it is Sherlock. _She trusts his word that he was going to accompany her. But that doesn't mean that a case wouldn't be too interesting than a wedding. And she does understand.

Speaking of the devil, she just got a text from Sherlock.

_I'll meet you where this event will be held. Still busy, so I might be a little late.—SH_

Typical, she guessed it right. That's why she didn't tell anyone because she didn't want the look for sympathy from them when he doesn't show. Sherlock Holmes is the only consulting detective in the world… of course he is important. The world needs him and she is just Molly Hooper.

She started walking away, she decided she was better off walking home than wait for another taxi.

It wasn't two hours after the rehearsal dinner had started that she noticed that Sherlock Holmes hasn't shown up yet which she is happy about. As she guessed last night she was too busy to even pay attention to anything else but the guests, her fellow wedding party and the couple. Seating everyone and welcoming the others on behalf of the future couple. She'd end up neglecting him all night and leaving Sherlock alone when he is bored is dangerous. And to her surprise she feels relieved that he isn't here yet.

"Remind me never to say _yes_ to be a bridesmaid _ever_ again. This is total crap." Freya complained as she stood by her.

Freya was holding two glasses of champagne and offered one to Molly which she declined. "I am not drinking. I plan to stay sober all night."

Freya frowned at her, "You didn't have a drop to drink at the hen party too… Are you swearing off alcohol now?"

"No just staying away from it. I want to be functional tomorrow."

Freya snickered as she drank her glass in one gulp. "Something we call as moderation, darling." Then downed the other glass she had, took two more glasses from the servers that walked by them.

Molly rolled her eyes, "Fine example you are."

Freya raises the glass, "I didn't tell you I was. Just saying it exist not that I follow it." she finishes the two glasses she was holding too. "I am never doing the wedding thing… _ever. _This stuff is stressful enough and I'm not the bride… imagine if I was." She says exasperatedly.

"You have no romantic bone in your body…" Molly stated and takes the empty glass that Freya holds.

"And I am planning to be on the piss tonight. So cheers…." Freya said with fake enthusiasm then touches her glass to Molly's empty one making it a clink sound.

"I worry about how you deal with stress when you're at work." Molly stops Freya from getting another glass.

"I'm paid to do that. I am not _paid _to be a personal greeter and to deal with _Charlotte_…" Freya hisses her name in disgust.

"She is keeping her distance as promised… so leave it be." Molly knows very well that Freya and Charlotte cannot be in the same room together for more than two seconds or something bad happens. It had always been like that since high school because of a boy since then Freya doesn't get attached to a bloke and just think of them as play things. "Like you'd ever plan to get married…" Molly teases.

"Alright..." Freya says stubbornly when she tried to reach for another glass but Molly held on to her hand, "So, where is this bloke, you call a date?" Freya asks to change the subject.

Molly was about to respond when Marie and Tom were headed towards them. Marie ran to them, giggling like a little girl after she had just got woken up on Christmas morning. She links her arms on Molly and Freya's. Tom was just awkwardly standing beside them, nodding at at Molly (it is a good thing she seen Tom this week or it would have been really more awkward.)

"Can you believe it? I'm getting married tomorrow!" Marie shrieks excitedly and squeezes Freya's arm which in response to that Freya screams in pain and moves away from her grasp.

"I am not _your_ squeeze toy!" Freya protested and starts rubbing her arm.

Marie eyes Molly confusedly, "How many had she had?" She tries her best not to laugh.

Molly bits her lip and mouths, "_Five_,"

"Excuse me! Only _four. _You keep taking it away from me." Freya defended herself. She glared at Molly then straightens up as she almost stumbled back, "Any road, I was just questioning _Molly_ here who her mystery date is." She narrows her eyes._  
><em>

Marie gasps and looks at Molly dramatically, "Her mysterious plus one?"

Molly just shakes her head in dismay, her friends obsession of her love life is ridiculous most of the time it annoys her. She just glances at her watch nonchalantly, "He said he'd be a little late." She shrugs.

"A little?! Two hours is more than a little!" Freya says in frustration, "Just tell us who it is or so we can keep an eye out for him."

"Keep an eye out on who?" Mark Stevens, Freya's cousin and Tom's best man, asks as he joins in their conversation. He smiles at Molly maliciously, "Hello Molly, last I saw you was at your engagement party..." He winks at Molly.

If it wasn't awkward five minutes ago, now it is.

"Oh stuff it, you _wanker_!" Freya cussed him out and punched his arm almost spilling the drink he was holding. Tom was glaring at him furiously.

Marie just touched Molly's arm apologetically which she returned with a smile.

"It was a joke..." Mark muttered under his breath, he started to drink his beer then saw someone by the door and almost chokes on his drink "Is that-?" He coughed out

Molly didn't need to look at the door to find who Mark had seen, Tom's face masked with fury and annoyance was already satisfying enough answer for her. And she was _ right _that he would react this way. It made her smile brightly and happier.

"Sherlock Holmes?" He spat out after his coughing fit had finally stopped, " Maybe, one of the guest here murdered someone thats why he's here or _someone_ is going to be murdered tonight..." Mark says amusingly, clearly probably remembering the story Tom had told him about John Watson's wedding.

"Or _maybe _he's Molly's date." Tom spoke bitterly, on the corner of her eye she could see him either glare at her or just looks at her disappointedly.

She could feel her friends gaze burning into her questioningly while she blatantly ignores them. She just smiles at Tom then turns at the door to find Sherlock standing very still searching for someone. When his eyes finally meets hers, he smiles brightly at her which made her heart leap. She never seen him smile like that before then she remembers what he had said a week before, _it'll be more credible that I am your date_. He is playing the part very well, and she doesn't mind at all. This was why she had asked him anyway, to make tomorrow bearable.

Freya and Marie are just talking to each other since Molly wasn't talking to them.

"Did you know?"

"No."

"Are they dating?"

"I don't know."

"You sneaky girl..."

She finally decided to walk towards him since he looks like he is waiting for her to meet her at the door. She tries to hide her delight in seeing him but a tiny giggle escapes her lips. _Alright here goes, the game starts..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: dunnn dunnn duunnn ;) dont forget to review/follow/favorite if you like so i can get inspiration to write more! and check out Human Error as well if youd like! Alrigjt hope you like this**_!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woah! I am sooo touched for all the love this one got. It makes me happy inside! Thank you! Please keep loving on it cause it gives me more inspiration. Alright here it is, I hope you like it. (ps. I know British people don't do the rehearsal dinner as grand as Americans do… but just doing it for the story…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obesses on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**He**_** is here…**_

Molly tries her best to hide her joy in seeing him by chewing the inside of her cheek but to no avail, she coughed up a giggle which wasn't very lady like though Sherlock just stood there still smiling away and pretending to hide a scoff because she is sure he heard her. "Hello," she smiles back at him.

He raises his hand, tentatively touching the loose hair that escaped her bun. He tucks it in her ear causing her to shiver. His fingers still lingered at the back of her neck, fingertips slightly caressing the hair on her neck making her heart race. She could feel her face burn and she could swear he could feel her pulse on his palm, _Keep yourself together, Molly! _She scolds herself when she notices her knees feel like they are going to buckle at any moment. "Hey you…" she breathes as she seems she couldn't find her voice.

He grins, his eyes moved slightly to glimpse at someone behind her then he makes a decision. He leans forward and lightly touches his lips on her warm cheek, "Hello, Molly Hooper." He whispers in her ear.

She mentally glowers, _is he trying to kill me?_ So she straightens up, clears her throat and raises an eyebrow at him when he leans away, "Did you find the place alright?" She felt the emptiness of his touch when he places his hands tucked behind his back again, but not before she could see his hand twitched a little as if one has touched something warm.

He nods then glances over at the empty table by the door. The table Molly stood by when she was greeting people two hours ago with the future Mr. and Mrs. Turner. "Isn't there supposed to be a welcoming _committee_ of some sort or at least I'm supposed to congratulate." He frowns as he remembers his own experience at John's pre-wedding celebrations. "Or am I missing something?" he says distastefully.

She shook her head trying to hide her amusement, she is sure he is talking about John and Mary's rehearsal where Sherlock childishly refused to welcome everyone politely and just assumed that John is doing this for his delight of making Sherlock miserable. She had to remind Sherlock that night that no matter what he thinks or refuses to do he has to know that this is for _his_ friend. He'll just have to suffer through it and stuff it like an adult because John is his friend and it is going to make John happy.

Then it hit her, about how _hypocritical _she sounds. Here she is inviting Sherlock just so she can get a reaction from Tom. That satisfying feeling that overwhelmed her five minutes ago has been replaced with _guilt. _This wedding is for her _best friend _Marie not for Tom to spite her. It is for her friend's happiness no matter how horrible it makes her feel and awkward… it's Marie's day she should have respected that.

"Well?" Sherlock asked impatiently bringing her back from her thoughts.

Then she a voice in her head says, _Who cares, Sherlock is here after you thought he wouldn't be._ "Well, that was _two hours ago _before the _dinner_ part had started. Everyone has already eaten, so the only thing you can hope for now is a cheese plate." She says

His smile fell, "I'm not hungry." He says quickly as if he was on the defensive.

And that's when she knew, when he always responds _I'm not hungry_ like an automated machine that always means he is in a middle of a case. She was about to ask him what case he is working on when someone pinched her arm from behind her.

"So _Sherlock Holmes…"_ Freya hissed at her, she looks annoyed that either she didn't know about or that Molly has him as a date.

Molly just shrugged in response. She moves to stand beside Sherlock; he put his hand on the small curve on her back. She looks up at him to see a reaction but he just kept his face straight and she could almost swear he winked. She shakes her head and turns her head to her friends as well. She notices Mark gawking at Sherlock as if he was seeing a ghost, so she glowers at him.

Marie looked ecstatic as she was headed their way dragging her unwilling, rather annoyed, angry fiancé. "Welcome, thank you for coming!" Marie greets enthusiastically. She was holding on to Tom's arm tightly like he was going to run at any moment. She sees Sherlock's arm on Molly and she winks at Molly.

Sherlock was watching Marie, studying her intensely trying to find hidden answers that only he can know by one look. Molly could almost see the screws on Sherlock get loose as he smiles darkly the smile that she knows _oh so well_, he was right about something all along or knew something about it the whole time but just needed proof.

It was making Marie uneasy and Tom looked even more furious than he already is. Molly tried to kicked the side of his foot inconspicuously but she saw Freya smirk.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." He says politely. "But congratulations are in order." He smiles at Marie and nods at her. Then he turned to Tom, as if he just saw Tom there. He raises a hand to offer a hand shake.

Tom clenches his jaw and looks at his outstretched hand trying to figure out what to do with it.

"This is where you shake my hand," Sherlock says condescendingly.

"Sherlock…" Molly warned.

"Tom! Honey…" Marie hisses at Tom.

Tom takes his hands, shakes it quickly then walks away but not before giving Molly a grim look.

"I apologize for that." Marie says with guilt then follows after Tom, "Baby!" she calls after him'

Mark was just grinning like a fool as if nothing _dramatic_ had just happened, "So you really are here because of Molly. Not because one of us murdered someone?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Mark, "Well I certainly think that you better start living your life in reality. Find a _proper _job and stop playing video games like it's your life. Oh, for starters living in your mother's basement calling it their _bachelor pad _is not a something a woman would find attractive_._"

Freya and Molly smirked when Mark's smile fade into a scowl. He was about to say something when Freya grabbed on his tie, "Alright you cock-up lets go find me a drink before I have to speak in front of everyone." She drags Mark by the tie like a dog.

Molly gives her a thankful look, briefly waving at her. Then she turns disappointedly at Sherlock, "That wasn't every civil." She remarked.

He shrugs, "Didn't have to be with him, just Meat Dagger." He clears his throat when she glares at him, "_Tom,"_ he spits out as if it was really hard to say it. "What happens now?"

She looks around the room and sees that everyone has finished eating. "Well since Marie's mum is American, _we_ do a few toasts here and there for the future bride and groom." Then on the corner of her eye she finds Freya with a bottle of champagne, "Or watch Freya be narked out of her mind." She mutters under her breath. At least she knows Freya can hold her liquor, she is just doing it because she hates speaking in crowds and promised Molly she'll do the speeches today while Molly will do hers at the reception tomorrow.

Sherlock is looking at his phone and cancels a phone call. He seemed on edge and annoyed at something. When he sees her watching him he gives her a reassuring smile.

"What is wrong?" she asked. He cancels yet another phone call.

"Lestrade," he rolls his eyes. "He won't stop phoning." He simply says.

She widens her eyes, she is right he is in the middle of a case or being summoned for one. "Sherlock, answer him. You are obviously in a middle of a case."

He shrugs, "I did what he asked. Not my problem if his team is incompetent." The way he is saying sounds like a total lie and the fact that she can hear it is making her laugh.

She stops when he narrows his eyes at her, "Seriously, never thought I could catch you in a lie." She teased.

"Molly, I told you I keep my word. So here I am." He says firmly

Her lips twitched a smile but for some reason she couldn't, she thought about what he had said. She shouldn't feel offended even though it sounded like an obligation than anything but that is how he does _nice_. He makes it sound like a job or that it's practicality.

"Alright." She says firmly. She could hear the feedback of the mic turning on. So she grabs his arm and drags him outside, she doesn't need to hear the speech she's already heard it from Freya a couple times already. "Call Greg back, Sherlock I'm alright." She smiles at him. When he just stares at him stubbornly she adds, "You know you want to," she teased.

He sighed in defeat, "Molly," he warned.

"Just see what he wants. Who knows Greg just wants to know your favorite color or something." She says innocently

He scoffs angrily, "He better not waste my time with silly things."

She just shrugs innocently, "You wouldn't know until you ring him back."

He just smiles happily. His smile was even bigger and more genuine than when she met him at the door. "You're brilliant, Molly. Did you know that?" then grabs his mobile from his pocket to call Lestrade back.

She giggles to herself, he just called her brilliant. She was just watching him argue with Lestrade.

"Molly Hooper…" a voice she haven't heard in five years had made her heart race either from excitement or the memory of her heart broken for the first time though her stomach did a funny jump ignoring whatever feeling she has of confusion.

Her eyes widened not knowing if she was dreaming or not, he was supposed to be in New York, _right? _ And then she realized why Freya and Marie had been pushing her to date this _new doctor_. It was _him._ She just smiled enthusiastically, "Quinn Blackwood…" she mutters under her breath and then ran up to him to give him a hug which he gladly returned, lifting her off the ground and did a quick spin.

When he slowly puts her down, they were still gazing in to each other's eyes not believing that they are _actually_ seeing each other. Both looked dazed and pleased, "What are you doing here?" she asks a question she immediately regretted it. Of course he is here because Marie's mum is his godmother. She just glared at him when he smirked at her, "Lets change that question then, when _did_ you get here." She would have seen him tonight but she didn't. Now she is thinking that she'd probably want a _small _talk with her lovely friends maybe even kill them.

"Not five minutes ago, I may have missed calculated how long that surgery was supposed to be. Almost got run over a taxi on my way here but never mind that I'm sure Marie would kill me once she finds me." He said

"Surgery? You live here?" she stutters. She couldn't help but giggle, "What about NYU? When did you officially move? I thought you were married?" she wanted to punch herself she just bombarded him with questions and now she feels like a gossip queen, she feels horrible. "No need to answer that, sorry." She says quietly and gives him a small smile.

He shakes his head and grins, "I've been meaning to call you. I have been too busy with the move and all. Plus Marie threatened me if I told you I was back. Guess she wanted to see your reaction." He frowns to himself wondering why he listened to Marie. "Any road, I've moved two weeks ago. Just getting settled in."

She nods and squeezed his arm, "Oh that is lovely news, and we should definitely catch up sometime." Then she thinks about it, "Your lovely wife can join us as well."

He gives her a small smile and shakes his head, "I never married. I was with someone but it had something missing. There was always _something_ missing." He says simply, "So I came back. I knew I had some unfinished business _here_," He adds quietly, his dark gray eyes boring into hers, his eyes were searching for an answer.

After all these years of being apart from him, she couldn't believe that he can still give this reaction to her heart. She gasped as what he said finally sunk in and she understood what he _truly_ meant leaving her speechless. She finally got to the courage to speak up when she felt a soft touch on her back and again her heart did a funny leap as if reminding her that Quinn isn't the only person who can make her heart react all insane like this.

"Sherlock!" she jumps in surprise. It took her a second to recover. "This is-is…" she started to stutter. _Oh good god Molly! _She wanted to kick herself in the back if she could reach it. She clears her throat, "Sherlock, this is Quinn. He is a really good friend of mine." _Good friend? I just called my ex-boyfriend _that_…. When the fact is he is not just an ex, he's the _ex. A nervous giggle escaped her lips.

Quinn takes a quick glace between Molly and Sherlock. He nods at Sherlock politely, "Quinn Blackwood," he said then he extended a hand for a shake, "Pleased to meet you, mate."

Sherlock just looks at his hand for a second then shakes it briefly, "No, pleasure is all mine." He tucks his hand behind him. "Mate…" he enunciates slowly as if he has never heard or used the word before.

Quinn's eyebrows met in confusion but shakes off whatever thought he had on his head and smiled politely instead. The three of them shared an awkward silence. "Okay," he mutters under his breath. He notices Molly's ear turning red like a tomato while Sherlock looks like he is studying him as if he was an open book making him really uncomfortable.

"I trust your move back from New York was good?" Sherlock finally spoke up.

Quinn glances at Molly and smiles beamingly, "You told him about me?"

She gives him a guilty look and shakes her head but it was Sherlock who responded, "Nope." He says condescendingly with the usual pop on the letter _p_.

He turns suspiciously at Sherlock trying to figure him out, "How'd you know it then?"

Sherlock grinned darkly, "Does it matter? It doesn't answer the question I asked you." He challenged.

Molly chews her lip nervously; she doesn't seem to fathom what has happened or what is _happening_ between these two blokes. From what she can understand they are trying to provoke each other… she keeps turning her head from either Sherlock or Quinn. They are definitely looking at each other intense game of _don't blink_. She knows them both so well to distinguish what _really _is going on. And she also knows who is going to win, _Sherlock _obviously.

This is going to continue on until one caves… what Sherlock doesn't realize that (he probably already knows) that Quinn is nothing like Tom. Quinn is quite stubborn, if someone wants to bring him down he will one form or another will _try _to take that person down with him. And since its Sherlock this is going to back fire on Quinn… so she felt the sudden urge to break the awkward silence that she couldn't control what she had done the next few seconds.

"He moved back here two weeks ago. He's a cardiovascular surgeon in a hospital where Freya works. Yes most of my friends are doctors or in the medical field. I remembered when we were younger trying to decide what kind of doctors we want to be. I'm a pathologist, Marie's an OBGYN, and Quinn here is a heart surgeon. So giving life, preserving life and then there's death… and Freya is our nurse. Though don't tell her I said that because I am sure Freya would _hurt_ me. She's drank that bottle of champagne now so she'd probably use that as a blunt weapon when its empty." She started to ramble as fast as she can to lighten the tension between them and to get their attention from acting childish. "Okay, maybe I need a drink _now._" She mumbles under her breath when they both stared at her blankly like she's daft.

Quinn snickered, "I think we broke Molly."

Sherlock just shrugged, "No we just made her _very_ uneasy."

"Well I better say my congratulations to the future couple before would she finds me and decide to murder me. Already am late as it is." He looks behind them and sees Mark giving his speech. Then he looks amusingly at Molly, "You know for someone who helps gives life, she likes to threaten people by taking it very easily. Doesn't she? Molly." He winks at her.

She rolls her eyes, "Don't get me started," she tries to look annoyed but fail miserably and started to laugh. They shared a knowing look as memories probably took them back to when Marie would be so angry at both of them for being the third wheel when Freya isn't around. The memories brought a smile to her face and yet it hurt too… she always wondered what would have happened if they toughened it out, the long distance relationship…she shook out the thought. "Yeah," she says quietly and smiles at him.

He returns her smile, and planted a small kiss on her forehead, "It was really nice seeing you Molly, and you are right we should definitely catch up." He starts to walk away but a few steps later he turns to her and laughs again, he says her name as if he couldn't believe he was just talking to her, "Molly Hooper…" he grins childishly. He points and winks at her.

"Oi! Quinn, Mate!" someone screams at him from the hall, it was Marie's older brother and puts him on a headlock dragging him inside.

She exhales. She couldn't believe it either, _he is here _after all these years trying to ignore those feelings and burying herself in school work when she was in med school. She has always thought she was over him but now that she saw him again was she really?

"So," Sherlock started. Molly had to stop herself from jumping. Once again in the past five minutes, she had forgotten Sherlock was there. It felt odd to her; she _always _notices he is around. "Since when did _former_ significant others tend to be introduced as _good friend_. Or am I missing something there as well?" he asks sarcastically his brows met together.

"Oh," she mutters, she should at least know that Sherlock knew. She only did it at sheer panic that as if it would offend him…. But of course he knew, he _always _knows. "_Since_ I haven't spoken to him since we broke up, we dated all throughout high school, and college. But he moved to America for med school, we broke up not too long after that. So yeah that's what had happened." She rambled. She is positive that he isn't paying attention. He's probably thinking about the case he was just summoned to do or begged to help by Lestrade. "So, you've got to go now soon I expect?" She asks.

He turns his head towards her and smiles, "You don't mind?" he sounded worried.

"Of course not. I've told you, today isn't really important you didn't have to be here." She shakes her head and touches his arm lightly for reassurance.

"Nonsense. If Lestrade didn't have an incompetent team I'd stay." He says coldly.

She grins, "They are good Sherlock, just _not you."_ She takes her hand off his arm.

He raises an eyebrow, "Alright then." He nods. "But tomorrow, I'll collect you at your flat at eight in the morning on the dot._ And _don't say I don't have to be _there._" He says firmly.

She giggles, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Besides I still owe you that dance." He winks at her. He stands there for a second then made a decision, "You look beautiful tonight, Molly." He complimented with a genuine smile. He grabs his phone from his pocket and dials Lestrade, He leaves her alone standing in the hallway as his words finally sunk in. She had a giggle fit… _he just said I was beautiful… an actual real compliment!_

She watches the man who said was going to take her at the wedding tomorrow give her a small wave before he shut the door behind him. Even though he only stayed for five minutes it felt like he stayed long enough for it to matter. He came to the rehearsal dinner for _her _and is still voluntarily going to the wedding with her tomorrow because he knows how these past two days are the reason why she is so stressed and on edge lately. He is actually doing something for her, this is something she will gladly admit to herself... it feels nice to have that. And surprisingly enough it's _Sherlock Holmes_ that's making her feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys like this Chapter… sorry if it's not what you truly expected. But I hope it's satisfying enough. Don't forget to review/follow/favorite! (check out Human Error as well!) ohhhh lalala**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obesses on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

_The Dilemma…_

Molly's morning started off great, wonderful really. The Maid of Honor dress that she bought with Mary, the dress she thought wouldn't look good on her but when she put it on it looked amazing on her even though it was an alarming shade of yellow. It was a short beautiful multi-chiffon spaghetti dress features sweetheart neckline and pleated bodice tea length and accented with a brochette waist. Mary had mentioned that she looked good in that color especially in the color she wore in her wedding. When she first tried on the dress the first time it made her nervous because the dress was far too _girly_ than she's used to. (at least it didn't show as much skin as the black dress she wore for Christmas at Baker Street.)

So when Sherlock knocked at her door five minutes before eight, the look on his face when he laid his eyes on her (he did a double take and eyeing her longer than what he normally does) and him stumbling on his words was satisfying enough to her. "You lo-…" he cleared his throat, "You look nice." He says quietly, trying to keep eye contact even though his eyes wanted to drift off everywhere else other than her eyes.

Molly _looked_ at him too, he is wearing a nice suit and his tie matched the color of her dress perfectly. It is obvious that Mary picked out his tie too. "You look quite dapper yourself." She smiled even though she wanted to scream at herself. _Dapper? You could have said handsome, dashing… way to act cool._

He smiles back and nods, "You ready?"

She shakes her head and opens the door wider, gesturing him inside. "You are early."

He frowns at her, "Eight on the dot." He points at his watch.

She groans, "In Sherlock time" she rolls her eyes, "In _real _time I still have five minutes!" she protested.

"Oh," He sighs

"Yeah," She shuts the door behind him when he enters her flat. "I'm not finished yet."

Then he turns to look at her again, but this time it wasn't the he was stunned by how amazing she (she likes to think that) to just watching her as if something was wrong with her it made her definitely self-conscious, "Well good, I thought you are leaving like that." And he points at her lips.

She widens her eyes and her face starts to burn in embarrassment. "Why what's wrong…" she panicked, she ran to the nearest mirror if here was anything wrong with her make up; lipstick in teeth, mascara goop, uneven eyeliners but she couldn't find anything wrong. She turns to question Sherlock who just shrugged.

"Your lipstick. The shade makes of it makes you look paler." He says simply and waves it off as if it was fairly easy find the perfect shade or if she didn't just take about an hour to put on the make up to make everything match.

She glowers at him, she _was_ done putting on make-up all she needed was a flower pin in her head to match all the other bridesmaids since they couldn't match the same dresses. _Great sure he complimented me but Sherlock's back. His blunt honest self…._ Then she stomps back to the bathroom shutting the door behind her rather loudly but not before she heard Sherlock ask, "What? Not good?"

Molly just gave up and not used lipstick at all. It didn't look any different anyway, she didn't _look paler._ And besides they have to leave because the church is about two hours away from the city in Selsey. When they arrived at St. Peter's church she even made sure he had him sit by Marie's aunt and uncle from New Jersey because they don't know who Sherlock is. The example from Mark yesterday gawking at him and asking him stupid questions would just irritate Sherlock. So she wanted to be considerate to him and of course whoever he sat beside with just in case.

_Perfect start_, she told herself. But when she got to the Bride's Room what she saw stunned her and mostly got her furious...

Freya and Charlotte are having a screaming match while Marie is in the corner bawling like a wounded cat who is bright as a tomato which can only mean she's drunk out of her mind. Anna, Marie's younger cousin who is the only sane one it seems is trying to comfort the hysterical bride.

"What the bleeding hell is going on?!" Molly demanded loudly to get the attention of everyone in the room.

Freya and Charlotte stopped screaming and both glared at Molly because Molly was never the screamer, she was the peace keeper... But right now it didn't matter. Marie stopped wailing too and is just now doing tearless sobs.

"Charlotte here is a big stupid tramp!" Freya answered pointing accusingly at Charlotte who gasped in protest.

"I tried to help her! What were you doing?! Just sitting in the corner and nursing your hang over because you got too drunk last night _is_ such great help!" Charlotte screamed back.

"Yeah and feeding her vodka instead of water is such a brilliant idea! You know she can't hold her liquor when she's already on the verge of a panic attack! Plus she hasn't eaten since last night! So yeah, thats what I called you, a _stupid tramp_!"

"You better stop calling me that." Charlotte threatened darkly as she steps closer to Freya.

Molly intercepted between them before something horrible might happen. She wished Marie had more girlfriends so it wouldn't be just her to break up this petty fight. "Break it up both of you and grow up! Today is Marie's wedding for crying out loud. Not the day you _settle_ whatever _crap _that happened between you two in high school." She glances both at Charlotte and Marie tryingly. She waited until Freya and Charlotte finally moved away from each other. She sighs in relief, "Now can someone please tell me what is going on?" She asked

Then it was Marie that spoke up this time in complete hysteria of sobs that Molly was thankful that she is works at a morgue so she actually understands Marie even though she sounds like a laughing hyena. From what she understood, the pastor that was supposed to marry the nuptials today just got phoned by his doctor saying that he is bed ridden from a horrible food poisoning. And the replacement wouldn't be able to get there till two hours from now.

Molly bit her lip thinkin, "Two hours isn't bad." She probably has to find a way to entertain the guests until then. The wedding is supposed to be in twenty minutes.

Then when she thought that her best friend couldnt get worse, she was wrong. Marie wailed into a sound that only dogs could hear and it was so high pitch siren like that she had to cringe in pain not understanding what Marie had said. She turns at Freya questiongly, who had her fingers on her ears. "Oh sod this," she muttered under her breath and sat infront if Marie who is now hyperventilating. "Breath..." She whispered to Marie and did labored breathing hoping to calm her down. "Like what you do with your patients." She added as she grasps her hands tightly. Marie just stared at her blankly, not understanding what she had said. "Breathe, Marie." She demanded more firmly this time.

Marie just kept shaking her head. "I cant..." She whispers desperately.

"Oh she will be fine. She is just a drama queen!" Charlotte waved off Marie in boredom, she sat down to a nearest chair away from Freya who was throwing her dagger look of death.

Freya was about to argue when Molly shook her head telling her not to, then gestures to the chair across Charlotte.

Then Molly glares Charlotte, "You can't give Marie alcohol in a middle of a panic attack to 'calm' her down. It magnifies ten fold for her!" She said between gritted teeth. "So keep your mouth shut or I wont stop Freya from hurting you." She threatened and Freya waved at Charlotte who just crossed her arms stubbornly. Molly points at Freya, "You aren't off the hook either, you better get over that hang over so you can help me out here soon." Freya just obliged and drank more of her energy drink.

"Anything I can do to help?" Anna whispers to Molly.

Molly smiles at the teenager, "Water for Marie." Anna nods and walks out the door.

"Marie, love." Molly says again when she notices that Marie stopped hyperventilating, she is still sobbing though and holding her breath. "Whats the matter?" She asked.

Marie exhaled, "Two hour wait is terrible because we are supposed to be out of here in three hours." She cried, "There is another wedding this evening and they let me have it today as long as we'd be out then. Mum said it could be done..." Then she snaps her head towards Charlotte angrily, "And no way in hell Im rushing to get married!"

"Alright, alright hun." Molly shushed Marie once more. Molly turned to Freya for help but she just shrugged and gesturing that her head still hurts. Molly rolls her eyes remembering the reason why she didn't drink a drop this week. She knew it was going to be -her problem to fix. "Did you're parents call anyone."

Marie sniffed into a towel she was holding, she nodded. "Yes, either wait another year for the actual ceremony... I cant have a reception without getting married..." She exclaims exasperatedly. "At this point... Anyone will do as long as its legal! _Anyone_ can marry me and Tom!" She buries her face into her palms, crying into it.

Anna comes in with a cold glass of water and hands it to Marie who took it absently. She stares at it tearfully, "Who was I kidding? A wedding in two weeks..." She says softly, "I just wanted it to be on _this_ church, and _today_... Was that too hard to ask?"

Molly reaches over wiping the tears off her best friends face, "I know." She agrees. Molly had always known why this wedding _had_ to be today. Even though it seemed rushed, when she realized what the date was she remembered the real reason why the wedding was today. As young girls go everyone always had a vague idea where and how they'd want to get married... Marie was different. It didn't matter how old she was as long as she'd get married on April 9th on this very church where her birth parents got married. (Marie was an orphan at the age 2 from a car wreck, and her mom's sister had adopted her since they were the only alive relatives left of that family.)

Molly had to stop herself from shedding a tear as well, she wanted to help her best friend. She had no idea how, and where to even begin to fix this but she _had_ to do something. She pulled Marie for a comforting hug, "I'll see what I can do alright." She leans away and stares into Marie's teary brown eyes, "Just promise me to sober up soon so you can get married." She smiles at Marie who nods slowly in understanding.

Molly turns to Charlotte, "Just try and redo her make up for me." Charlotte responded with an eyebrow raised but stood up and grabbed her kit anyways, "And for the love of all that's holy don't give her any more alcohol. Keep her hydrated." Molly adds firmly.

She was about to step out of the room when Freya softly grabs her arm to stop her, "We are in the middle of nowhere. How on earth are you going to do that?" She whisper insistently.

Molly sigh, "I honestly don't know. But Ive got to do something." She admitted defeatedly.

"Alright." Freya said quietly.

Molly gives her a small smile and walks out the room. She decided to phone the only person who could probably help her if he obliges with the favor he said she can have. Even though, She doesn't know how to ask the favor.

And he answers on the first ring. "Molly? You all right?" Lestrade asks firmly. He sounded worried.

"Sorry to worry you but I am good though." She responded. "Um, Greg. That favor you once said I can ask. It can be anything _right_?" She asks tentatively.

He laughed, "Of course. What is this favor you want to ask?"

Then that same second Molly rambled on about the situation she is in. She doesn't really know why she asked him for help since she isn't entirely sure what she is going to ask anyway. "So yeah. Thats about it." She finally finished.

She waited for an answer but all she got was silence on the other end. She had to look at her mobile to check if she was still on the line. "Hello? Greg?"

He clears his throat as a response. "Im still here. Just trying to process what you had said. There wasnt a favor there."

"Well..." She prolonged the word hoping that he might get what the unspoken favor is.

And this time he started to go into a laughing fit, "_No_ Molly, I am a detective not someone who can materialize a pastor for you."

She sighed desperately, "But you once said a favor..."

"Yeah, like parking tickets or to speed up a restraining order against Sherlock once you've finally smarted up about it."

Its Molly's turn to laugh, though it sounds more of a sarcastic laugh than anything. "Yeah, no." She rubs her forehead which is slowly starting to hurt, "I was wondering maybe if you can escort a pastor here in a rush... You know." She suggested.

"Molly. Unless that person murdered someone, dead or missing is the only time I'd use my sirens."

_It was worth a try_. Now she doesn't really know what else to do now. Maybe knock at the few residents that live around here and to see if they know anyone who can perform the ceremony. Marie _did_ say anyone.

"Sorry, Molly." Though he didn't really sound like it. "Isn't Sherlock there?" He asked amusingly.

She rolls her eyes clearly asking for the sake of the bet he had with donavan. If Sherlock was actually going to show or not. "Yes." She answers irritably.

She heard a loud clanging noise on his end and a booming laughter, "Oi Donavan, you can pay up that fifty quids anytime now." He boasted, there was a groaning noise of defeat on the background (probably Donavan not wanting to pay up.) he clears his throat, "And also I asked if Sherlock is there because he can officiate a wedding."

She shakes her head in disbelief and then as if on cue, Sherlock exits the church. He sees her on the hallway, he cocks his head to the side in question. She gives him a small smile and gestures on her ear indicating she is on the phone. He nods at her then walks out into the backdoor.

She clears her throat to not dwell on what he is doing and asked Lestrade what he meant by it. Since she doesn't really truly believe what she had heard.

"It exactly means what I had said." He repeats nonchalantly as if it was something for someone like Sherlock normally would have, "Two weeks ago, to help his client not go to jail he married him to his girlfriend so she wouldn't testify against him. Sherlock said he was innocent and was just at the wrong place at the wrong time situation." Lestrade explained.

So she was technically right, Lestrade had the solution to her problem but she didn't realize _this_ was the solution. "I have to ask him now, don't I?" She asks out loud mostly to herself, she could hear the dread in her voice.

"Depending how desperate you lot are."

And she knows they are. There are so many flaws to this suggestion. Sherlock could say no. And if he says yes which would be by a long shot theres Tom to worry about... She is almost positive. _No_. _Absolutely_ positive he is going to say no. But might as well try, at least she _tried_ to do something. "Alright wish me luck then..." She grumbled on the phone as she ended the call.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: dun dun dun... well i hope you like this chapter! Lots of love...! please review/favorite/follow if you like it. It helps me write more. Ive already got the next few chaptere written on paper just the typing part... I wish i got a automatic typer thing..lol alllright! Shameless pluging insert here- (read Human Error as well, my other sherlolly.) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and all! Please do keep doing it going because it does help me write more. Im glad you guys love this! Alrighhhttt here it is! (PS: As off 3/27 it is Loo Brealey's bday! Aka Molly) Haapppy bdayyy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obsess on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

_**Names…**_

She was staring at the door for a few minutes before she finally got the nerve to open it and sees that Sherlock didn't just disappear to a backyard but a balcony overlooking a beautiful garden below and here is Sherlock smoking away. She frowns at him, "Smoking is bad for you especially if you have a nicotine patch."

He just smiles smugly at her, takes a long puff of the cigarette and steadying eye contact as if antagonizing her. He lifts the sleeve on his suit to show that he wasn't wearing a patch. "Took it off this morning."

She rolls her eyes, "I thought you quit." She quipped.

He shrugs in response. He blows out the smoke above them, "Seems like a good day to start. They say weddings are stressful. I figured I'd be festive." He said sarcastically.

_If only he knew._ She chews on her lips nervously trying to figure out how to start her favor or if she even has the nerve to ask. She thought she probably should have talked to Marie first to see if the suggestion was alright. But she thought against it knowing that Marie might beg Sherlock and it might irritate him enough to say no without hearing her out. So no, she decided she should ask him first. And if he says no then she doesn't need to tell Marie. And if Sherlock says yes (which she thinks would be by a long shot.) then she can worry about telling Tom.

But for some reason no words would leave her lips.

He just waited for her to speak patiently, when he realizes that she wouldn't. He puts out his cigarette on the brick wall beside him and snickers at her, "I'm guessing that look your face means you want to ask me something." He raised an eyebrow at her when she just gives him a guilty smile. "Spit it out, Molly." He demanded.

She took a deep breath and then told him the favor all in one breath. Waiting for his response she held her breath and when she finally let out it out she felt like twenty minutes has passed… everything else was a blur all she remembered was Sherlock saying _Yes. _She was too stunned from him answer. He was even the one who talked to Marie. She happily gave him a hug which he immediately wiggled out of, threatening he is going to change his mind if she does _that_ again.

Marie and Molly glanced at each other worriedly knowing there was another issue at hand. _Tom._

Tom was patiently waiting outside the Groomsmen's room after getting a call from Marie to meet him outside. He was smiling which dropped immediately that he saw Sherlock with Marie and her. He looks questioningly at Marie, when he notices that she was drunk, he looked furious and ran to Marie but not before he glanced at Molly accusingly like it was _her_ fault that his fiancée was drunk.

"Marie. What we're you thinking?" he puts his hands on her face and rests his forehead to hers, whispering at her disappointingly.

Marie just swallowed her tears not wanting to ruin her make up again, "I'm sorry. Charlotte gave me vodka to drink instead of water to calm me down. I am so sorry." Marie whimpers at him.

Molly rolls her eyes; she doesn't know why he is acting like this. As if it was a really horrible idea or even a big deal that Marie is inebriated, they had her hen night two days ago. Why does it matter if she is _right now_? She glances over to Sherlock who looked quite bored and he even yawned.

"It is alright though, it's just the early stages it not going to affect anything." She whispers back, she glances over Molly guiltily.

"Are you sure?" He moved her bangs away from her forehead and kisses it softly.

Marie nods and once again gulped.

_Alright now I'm confused. What the hell are these two on about? _ She kept glancing between Marie and Tom. She scratches her neck wanting to ask but it was Sherlock that spoke.

"Of course she knows she's a _doctor_." Sherlock said condescendingly. He smirked at Tom.

Tom stiffens and he drops his hands away from Marie. He nudges his head towards Sherlock's direction, "What the bloody hell is he doing here?" he hissed.

Marie and Molly shares a look, it was Molly that decided to speak up because Marie's words just sounded like a squeal. "So we've got a solution to the problem, _now_." She said.

Tom turns to her direction raises an eyebrow, "That's good. Yeah?" Tom replied. He was scowling still avoiding eye contact with Molly. "Still doesn't give a proper reason why he's here."

"_Well,_" Molly says hesitantly.

Sherlock just shook his head, smiling. "Let him come to that conclusion." Sherlock leans over to her whispering loud enough for Tom to hear.

She chewed the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from either calling out Sherlock for being a prick or Tom. She isn't quite sure yet. She had forgotten how that Tom can be a bit dim at times and needing to spell things out to him.

Tom was glancing confusedly between Molly and Marie searching for an answer that no one seems to want to give him. He growls, "Will someone seriously just tell me what is going on!" he demanded impatiently.

Sherlock just snickered, and then he turns to gaze into Molly's eyes like _she_ was the one who was clueless. "The answer is staring you right in the face. You are just in denial to see the real _truth_. It's right there clear as day." He reiterated. He kept his steady gaze on her as if she would finally understand what he was talking about because it was actually meant _for_ her and not Tom who always hated riddles or subtext.

She narrows her eyes at Sherlock. She is confused and _mildly_ irritated by the smug look on his face. Clearly, he knows something and it's amusing him enough to _play_ this stupid game. She had other things to worry about, and that is watching Tom just in case he might punch Sherlock.

Sherlock rolled his eyes when he notices that she has no idea what he is talking about and started mumbling that no one always pays close attention. He menacingly turns back to Tom. Raising his eyebrows at Tom challengingly, he says "Have you got it yet or do I have to spell out for you."

"_Sherlock…"_ Molly hissed at Sherlock. She tried to kick his foot but missed because he lifted his foot off the floor calmly, knowing that she'd do it and she had almost slipped if Marie didn't grab her fast enough.

While in the same second, Tom clenched his fist, "I'm warning you, mate."

"_Tom," _Marie breathed desperately.

Then the pieces finally came together for Tom, the first thing that escaped his lips, "_No._"

"And Meat Dagger's brain work does tick _faster_ than I thought." Sherlock says in fake enthusiasm and claps his hand condescendingly. He just shrugged at Molly when she threw him dagger stares "That was a compliment." He offered.

"Stop it." Molly repeated more firmly this time.

"Baby," Marie begged her fiancé. She reached for his arm but he shoved it immediately. "Please, there isn't any other way."

Tom scoffs, "Yeah right. I'm sure this was _his_ doing." He accused as he nudged his head towards Sherlock furiously.

"_Yes,_ because I was _clearly _the one who gave your pastor food poisoning." Sherlock said sarcastically.

"_Seriously_._ Sherlock_. _Stop_. _It_." She growled at Sherlock angrily. She turns away from him when he was glaring at her. Irritated that he is being told to shut up when it is Tom who is being unreasonable. She could feel his stare causing the back of her neck stand making her shiver.

Marie and Tom are in their own little bubble now though. Marie steps closer to Tom, sighing. "Yes, you are probably thinking, _we_ can ask _anyone, _but who? Who do you want to ask to do the ceremony? Which person do we _offend_ because we didn't ask them?"

Molly was stunned. That thought didn't even occur to her. No wonder Marie was all for the_ idea_ of Sherlock doing the ceremony. The Swans weren't really thrilled with the idea of a rushed wedding (even though the real reason behind it was for Marie's personal wish) and The Turners had the same thought about it as well. It was a bit awkward to see Tom's parents at their son's wedding but _not_ hers.

Tom just groans knowing that Marie is right. He is so conflicted. He wants to make his fiancée happy but at the same time he _refuses_ to have Sherlock anywhere near to the wedding.

Marie closes the space between them. She puts her palm on his chest, "And yes your other solution is to get married next year. But we are already are here…" she whispers carefully.

He closes his eyes and leans his forehead on hers. "I know."

Seeing Marie and Tom now, Molly finally accepted that they are right for each other. In the time that she was with him, she was never in tune to his thoughts as quickly as Marie just did. And in all truth, she finally admits that she's happy with that they had found each other no matter how awkward the situation is.

She had to look away from the happy couple feeling guilty that she was invading their privacy but not before she saw Tom's eyes opening and gazing deep into Marie's eyes. A pang of loneliness hit her when she realizes that Tom used to look at her like that. _Wait, no._ He kind of looked at her like that but not as intense and loving as he is doing with Marie now. It made her smile a little.

She caught a glimpse of Sherlock eying her curiously, trying to read her. She glowers at him in return. This time she told herself she will keep this face until _he_ looks away this time.

Sherlock just raises an eyebrow amusingly, _clearly_ accepting the challenge.

Sherlock and Molly just stared at each other without blinking for a few more seconds until they heard Tom clear his throat to distract them, "Thomas Rory Turner." Tom spoke up softly.

Marie Turns to Molly smiling happily, "I love this man." She points at Tom who shifted awkwardly when Molly just nodded at him. "I am going to go have Freya finish fixing my hair." She grabs Molly's arm. She giggles at Sherlock, she was about to hug him but knew that that is certainly not a good idea, so she just hopped in front of him. "Thank you for this Sherlock." Then power walks to the Bride's room.

"Thomas Rory Turner." Tom repeated his name firmly this time. He stands straight staring into Sherlock's eyes. "That is my name. If I hear you call me Meat Dagger again, I am not going to hold back and clock you in the throat." He threatened darkly.

A squeak escaped Molly's lips when she saw Sherlock just grinning. "Sherlock…" She breathed desperately.

"Marie Amelia Swan." Sherlock responded in turn. He doesn't really do well with threats like that but he didn't want to cause stress to Molly as she already is holding her breath, waiting.

Tom narrows his eyes at Sherlock. Wordlessly, he walks back into the Grooms rooms. When he opens the door his groomsmen are standing at the door laughing when they finally understood what was going on. He shuts the door loudly behind him muffling the sounds in the room.

Sherlock just sniggers lightly, "Breath." He ordered Molly, which she gladly obliged. He stands on his tiptoes twisting his whole body to look at Molly. "_Thomas Rory Turner."_ He says as if the name was venom because he had to remember it and then he smiles that award winning smile of his when as if he has planned this, "This is going to entertaining." He says amusingly. "Isn't there a back room where I am supposed to wait till the wedding starts?"

She just bobs her head to agree. She is wondering why he seems happy about this ordeal. She narrows her eyes at him curiously. _What is in your twisted mind, Sherlock Holmes?_ She wanted to ask but she decided against it knowing that she shouldn't even try to get in that mind of his, even though she can _see _him. This is one of those times where she should just let go and let him play whatever game it is he is going on about.

_Oh, Molly Hooper. What did you just get yourself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>A:N: Alright. I was going to write more… but I don't want it to be super long! And besides this is for Loo's bday! Heheh I know she wont read this…. but whatever! Alright, reviews(please! Lots and lots! It makes me happy and write more… if you want moreee…. Hit the reviewww botton its calling for yaaa!) followfavorite! And once again, shameless plugging insert here (read Human Error!) alright love love guys! I hope you like this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and all! Please do keep doing it going because it does help me write more. Im glad you guys love this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obesses on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_**Oh for god's sake, Sherlock! **_

Molly wanted to wring Marie's neck. Whoever implemented the law of '_whatever the bride wants goes' _need to be tortured for giving brides this _brilliant_ idea of giving them this much power for one day. Of course she'd do the favor because A. she's the maid of honor and B. well because Molly Hooper is a sucker for giving out favors like its free candy.

So here she is… asking Sherlock another favor, which she is sure he'd say no. She wordlessly hands him the bible she's been holding the past three minutes while he was impatiently tapping his foot waiting for her to spit it out. She opened the part Marie had bookmarked, "Marie was wondering if you can read that part for the ceremony." She steps back and eyes him curiously as he's holding the bible. Does it _burn him_? Is he going to _melt?_

He rolls his eyes, "I was raised Catholic, Molly. The bible doesn't affect me the way that you are thinking." He says calmly without looking at her.

She clears her throat trying not to laugh, "Doesn't hurt to check." She mumbles incoherently.

"What?"

She shakes her head rapidly, "Nothing." She bits her lip grinning. "Anyway, yeah that." And points at the verse Marie wanted to read.

He squints at it then starts, "Love is patient. Love is…." He sounded so mono deadly and bored nothing romantic about what he read at all. He snaps his head up and glares at her, "What is this rubbish?"

And as expected she knows she was going to react this way. This was too much to ask but _no_ Marie forced her to do it." This is a verse she wants you to read… it is those cliché things done at weddings." She explains.

He rolls his eyes again then browses through the other parts of the book and read another part around the last pages, "I am the Alpha and the Omega the first and the last-."

"Sherlock!" she hissed at him and snatches the book from him. He was reading a verse in Revelations. _So much for him not having a _god_ complex… _"Don't sway anywhere else. "

"_And_ why should I do that?"

She sighs, "Because you told her you were going to officiate the wedding." She says softly. "And there is sort of an unwritten rule that everyone is supposed to do what the bride wants." She hands him back the bible which he took back grumpily.

"Does that mean it needs to be followed?" He sounds like a kid trying to question _everything _about how the world works. He even went as far as smelling the old bible.

She shrugs, "Because people think it is a good idea to give a bride that much power in one day." She said haltingly. She sits down on the chair beside him. "Besides, do you really want to upset a bride who would go on a murdering spree because today isn't going as what she had planned? She's already on the brink of snapping." She adds.

He grinned thinking that it would be a better idea and would make this day more interesting that it is. He remembered how Mary was on her wedding day. She wasn't really annoying but if calm and collected Mary had her moments of panic at her wedding day then trivial and irritating girl like Marie would aggravate him to a point that he might stress out Molly more than anything. So he just shrugs knowing he really didn't much of a choice, "If it makes her not be a nuisance in the next twenty minutes, so be it."

She smirks secretly agreeing with him. Marie had been driving her up the wall the past fifteen minutes. It's mostly the reason why she's sitting here and not planning to rush back to the bridesroom. She wanted to stay here a little longer but her phone buzzed a couple times for a text from Freya.

_Help!_

_Damn it woman, get in here._

She rolls her eyes and was about to get up to leave but Sherlock asked her a question that caught her off guard. She was halfway from sitting and standing up.

"When you get married Molly, do you want all this chaotic cliché too?" He says gravely as he dropped the bible on the door.

She is glad that he didn't ask _if_ but said _when _instead_._ At least someone thinks that someday she'll rope a lucky bloke to want to marry her. And she is also thankful that he wasn't curious about her wedding plans when she was still engaged to Tom. She sits down and leans her back on the chair, chewing her lip. "Of course _yes_. Every women _dreams_ of that day!" She says with exaggerated enthusiasm. She started laughing when he rolled his eyes at her. "But we already established that i don't do the normal things women do…_." _She says sarcastically. He just shrugged in response admitting that _he_ was right about it.

She answers his question seriously, "No, I'd want my close friends and family there. And to be honest I only have about a dozen people on my list. It just depends on my lucky guy's family really…" She said. "I just want our close friends and family to be there as we do our vows. I don't need to fill the church to prove our true feelings for each other. The people that are there already know that we do from seeing me and him together. I think that all that matters really." She could feel him watching him intently. She turns to his direction and fights off blushing, "What?" she asks consciously.

He blinks and straightens up, looking uninterested. "Well as long as I get the honor of dancing with the bride then I think I'll volunteer to officiate your wedding too." He picks up the bible from the floor and flips the pages like a fan.

She chuckles, "Sure I need to find that unlucky bloke first." She says in between breath. Then she stops when she realized what she just agreed on. _A dance at her wedding_… she doesn't even know if she ever will be. Oh someone needs to bring her back to reality. And as if on cue her phone buzzed again, and again, _and again…_and _again._ She quickly glanced at her phone its missed calls from Freya. She looked at Sherlock again but this time he was glaring at the bible puzzled as to why he agreed to _anything_. She decided it was probably time to leave before he starts arguing with her or worse the bible. "Okay, I'll see you in twenty." She says shakily.

He just hummed in response waving her off while having a staring contest with the bible.

_Yep the ceremony starts in twenty…_ she realized her heart started racing. She was quite nervous for him. He might be _too_ Sherlock and Tom would actually punch him. Of course she's not concerned for Sherlock but Tom to be looked like a fool. All she can hope for is the best.

The next thing she knew it was five minutes before the wedding starts. It was her turn to walk down the aisle and is waiting anxiously since Freya just walked through the doors. She looks behind her to see a teary eyed Marie with her parents at both her sides.

Molly smiles at Marie, "I am so happy for you." She mouthed at her best friend who gulped her sob.

Molly walks through the door and into the aisle. She was always so nervous about people watching her and she could tell that they are talking about how different she looks or how she was supposed to marry the groom next year. But she has to ignore all that because none of that matter, what matters now is Marie's day. So she distracts herself by making sure she isn't looking at Tom at all and also to keep a sincere smile on her face. She keeps her gaze on Sherlock who is standing there looking at everywhere but the aisle. He was staring up the ceiling his hands tucked behind him and he keeps going standing his tiptoes then down, he looked quite bored.

She chews her lips to stop from bursting into laughter. That would be a very bad idea and lots of stupid gossips if she does that. She feels someone watching her intently; she follows that gaze and meets Quinn's. He was standing in line behind Tom's groomsmen. She did remember Marie saying that Tom's cousin couldn't make it to the wedding so she had to find a stand in who is lucky enough to fit his tux. Well then she guesses he is the perfect fit.

He is staring at her like it Molly was the bride and he was the groom. She remembered moments when they were younger when they would pretend to do weddings because Marie was always their little princess in their group and always got whatever she wanted. That usually meant play house and since Quinn is the only guy in the group she always had to play bride because Marie obviously didn't want to pretend marry him because Marie thinks of him as her brother to even do that and Freya even as a young girl never really wanted to get married. So the pretend bride was Molly while Marie and Freya would argue on who would be the Maid of Honor be. And now Molly thinks her best friends have been trying to be silly little cupids like now for example _again._ He is looking at her as if she was the only one in the room and smiling beautifully she couldn't really look away.

Sad thing was, she also had believed that Quinn was the one. She had always thought that after med school they'd pick hospitals together live somewhere close to there and live happily _ever_ after, they were even talking about it a few times as if that was their end goal. But he hid a secret from her, she didn't know about the scholarship to Yale until he got it even though he knew for months earlier when he applied for it. He kept saying it'll only be four years it wouldn't be too bad, they'd survive it because they love each other that distance would just be a minor obstacle to their relationship .Oh, how he broke her heart because that promise seemed like it was nothing to him it because their relationship ended in less than six months.

She gave him a small smile and looked away quickly as she was starting to feel that pain she was trying hide since they broke up. All the 'it'll be alright' or 'I am alright 'or 'll find someone else' lies she tells herself bubbling in her chest. _This is Marie's day_, she reminded herself again.

That's when she almost chocked when she saw Sherlock eyeing her irritably. He was also glancing over at Quinn and he looked angry, annoyed, and _jealous…?_ When he notices she's staring at him too, he straightens out and pretended to be bored again actually he looks sick to his stomach. She reached him that same second and asked "You alright?" she mumbled at him. He just either hummed in response or ignored her because the wedding march had started.

She didn't remember much of the beautiful bride walking down the aisle. She was too busy trying to debunk Sherlock's reaction about Quinn watching her but she finally came back to the present when Marie handed her bouquet making Molly hold it. _It's starting…_ she thinks nervously. She has no idea what Sherlock has cooked up on his sleeve and the shine in his eyes is pretty obvious that is planning something _not good._

"We are here today to witness this…" he pauses not wanting to say the next word; he spat it out rather harshly, "Couple to be united in marriage." He looked so uncomfortable and Molly dare to think constipated…

She could hear Freya giggle behind her. Molly had to turn her head back and glare at her to stop and Freya hid it as a small cough even though she was going into a laughing fit. She just shrugged when Molly kept glaring at her, "Sorry," she mouthed at Molly.

Sherlock opens the bible to read the verse but he just stared at it, and _stared _at it. He was gritted his teeth angrily trying to decide if he should read it out loud or toss the book across the room.

Molly could see everyone else in the church feeling uneasy, confused and they had gotten louder and louder curious about what is the matter with him. She could also sense Tom glowering at her. So she clears her throat to get Sherlock's attention. He turn to her direction and scowls at her. She nudges towards the book she was holding trying to encourage him to read.

He rolls his eyes at her and groans. He shuts the bible rather harshly, smiling darkly as if a plan has boiled in his head, something definitely not good.

"Sherlock…" she warned him when she heard Marie gasp in front of her. She was hoping her facial expression was good enough for him to read and that he shouldn't do anything _stupid_. She could tell that Marie is holding on Tom's hand tightly so he wouldn't do anything that would make the day already a mess than it already is.

. _What are you planning?_

As if Sherlock read her mind he tucks the bible in his tux pocket and puts his hands together. "Now, you really don't want a cliché wedding ceremony now. This union is not really _traditional _for this to be done that way." He says smugly and winks at Tom.

"Oh god." Molly moaned. She is thankful that he only said it quietly that only people close enough could hear. Freya didn't even hear because she leaned towards Molly asking what is going on.

"_A disaster…"_ Molly responded nervously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright… sorry cliff hanger again. Review if you like more! Besides you can also tell me if you want long chapters or just enough to read. Hope you enjoy this. Don't forget to review/follow/favorite! I am trying so hard not to OOC Sherlock… its haard. Insert shameless plug here -(read Human Error too!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and all! Please do keep doing it going because it does help me write more. Im glad you guys love this! and I did mention in chapter six that the wedding is on april 9… so today is april 9 and it's also my Birthday! Sooo happy bday to me! This is my present to you :) and if you want to be generous and give me a present too REVIEW! Hehe! (haha… I tried to post it on april 9… oh well… anyways here it is! I think it's the 10****th**** right now…lol oh well! Enjjoooy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obesses on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

_**Ceremony…**_

"Either that or Tom is going to kill Sherlock." Freya muttered back to Molly amusingly.

Molly stares at Freya in disbelief, "You are enjoying this way too much." She hissed at Freya accusingly.

Freya stepped away from her and shrugs innocently, "I have no idea what you are talking about." She whispers back though the mischievous glint in her eyes says otherwise.

Molly shook her head and squeezes the bouquets she's holding tightly that she could feel the floral wire is digging into her fingers, possibly cutting her a little. She doesn't care, she deserves it really; she seems responsible for suggesting Sherlock to officiate the wedding. "_Oh god, oh god, oh god,"_ She started to panic when Sherlock started to speak after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"A union of two people apparently needs to be surrounded with wedding traditions as if we don't have enough of _that_ already…" He complained dreadfully. "White roses, close friends, family and_ others _who only showed up to gossip around that has nothing to do with _this_ wedding." He spat angrily mostly towards Tom's side of the church.

"Oh you bastard…" Molly moans desperately and dips her head into the flowers. If Tom decides to kill Sherlock, she definitely wouldn't stop Tom; she'd probably help out as well. She could feel herself burn up with embarrassment. She is sure that anyone who wasn't talking about her_ is_ definitely talking about her _now._

But Sherlock continued not caring about the commotion in the church. "And reading a verse on Corinthians to define the _meaning of love? _For god sake's that meaning is different depending on a person who is feeling the chemical imbalance in their brain that you lot call _love."_ He verbalizes without trying to roll her eyes in annoyance. "I _love_ solving crimes, I _love _tea." He expresses in fake enthusiasm. He clears his throat when he realized that he was slowly getting out of line and is close to getting what clocked by Tom. "But I digress, in this situation it is how two feel about each other or in this case, the future Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Rory Turner. What matters is how they feel about each other _now_, not how they got together or when they got together. All those trivial things that aren't important. We should be lucky they invited us to witness this union."

Molly looks up from hiding between the bouquet of flowers and stares at Sherlock. She had to mentally remind herself to clench her teeth so she wouldn't let her mouth agape in shock. _He just said something nice,_ she observes though she could notice him sort of twitching, irritated by the things he said.

Tom's expression also softens secretly thankful for Sherlock's words. The commotion also stopped and everyone else looked guilty for judging or questioning this wedding. Molly could even tell that Marie was tearing up a little. Which Molly feel worse, how could she not even know this was a stressful day for her best friend not just because of the wedding day but also the fact that the Turner's are too hyped up crazy Catholics that they have been unhappy about this _rushed_ union. So she reaches over and caresses Marie's arm in comfort, Marie turned towards her slightly and smiled sadly.

Sherlock waited until everyone was finally quiet from all the fussing before he decided to speak up again, "As i said, the only one who can define their love is these two. They can share with us their _short _vows to each other and prove to us their love for you curious lot because for some reason everyone needs to have _proof_." He said calmly. He had a dark smile on his face when he saw that Tom had looked sick to his stomach knowing that he had to make up a small speech on the spot.

Molly chewed the inside of her cheeks so she wouldn't whimper. She felt bad for Tom; he hates being put under pressure like this. And the look on his face he knew he has to say something because Marie seemed excited to speak her mind. As much as Marie tries to hide it, she does have that side of her that reminds people that she is related to Charlotte... Marie _loves_ being the center of attention.

Sherlock slightly lifts his sleeve to glance over his watch, he frowns when he sees the time. "Actually, we really don't have that much time for a _long_ vow. You two can just say the vows when you exchange rings." He muttered to them insistently.

And he was correct. They already had wasted an hour getting Marie's hair and make-up fixed because of all the hysteria she did. So they only have two hours to clear out the church, this doesn't include the picture that needs to be taken with the newlyweds and their bridal party _with_ Sherlock of course since he's officiating (that's going to be another issue that needs to be dealt with, but since he had said yes to most things today when she asked nicely then maybe it wouldn't be a problem…). Technically the ceremony was supposed to be the following start with the Corinthian verse, exchanging of the rings then pronouncing them man and wife. It _was_ his idea to change it. I think he is only doing it to possibly give Tom an anxiety attack or just because _he's_ Sherlock and there are just things that he refuses to do like read the simple verse from the bible.

Sherlock out reached his hand in front of Mark's face wordlessly, asking for something and waited impatiently.

Mark just furrowed his brows in confusion not knowing what Sherlock is asking for. Mark was daydreaming the whole entire time and has no clue what is going on.

Sherlock groans irritably, "Are you always this preposterous? What do you think I am asking from you if you're the best man?"

Mark just clenched his fist trying to calm down. It was Quinn who cleared his throat to catch Mark's attention, "He is asking for the rings, mate." He leans forward to Mark's direction and pointed to Sherlock's outstretched hand in Mark's face.

"I _got _it." Mark hissed at Quinn angrily, confused as to where who he wants to punch first. He hastily grabs the rings in his tux pocket and heavily slaps it on Sherlock's palm. He looked very unsatisfied when Sherlock didn't even flinch.

Molly secretly hides her laugh with a cough. She purses her lips together when Quinn winked at her knowingly. _Thank god I am not the only one who this Mark's a brainless fool._

Sherlock hands the perspective ring to Tom and Marie. "Breathing helps once in a while, Thomas Rory Turner," He suggested to Tom who is slowly turning blue from holding his breath the past five minutes. "Of course be honest as well, you know, your God is watching." He added sarcastically. He smiles smugly at Tom who is slightly twitching his head so he wouldn't glare at Sherlock.

As expected it was Marie that had said something first, she takes Tom's left hand on hers. She rests the ring in between his fingers and starts tearfully, "We may have started unconventionally and quickly as what most people would think but the truth is it is because it is so easy to love you. You are loving, sweet, supportive, beautiful from inside and out. If I list all the things why I love you I'd probably be here for a _while._" She stopped to laugh for a little even though it sounded more like a little sob. "I have always thought that I would never find someone to love me, like how my parents love each other. I was always unlucky when it comes to that, but you changed that when you walked into my life. You reminded me that I could have that love and maybe more." She gasps a little trying not to cry. "So from now on and till forever I am going to show you the same love you've given me. With this ring Thomas Rory Turner, I pledge my love and life to you." She finished the last part quietly making the vow more powerful and she puts his ring on his finger.

Tom reached over to wipe a tear that had escaped her eyes. He smiles at her showing her that her words had brought her comfort and he finally found the words that he wanted to say. He takes his her hands and while putting on her ring in her fingers he starts, "I am not really good with these things especially in front of people. And if they can't hear me, then it's something they can talk about." He said stubbornly when he notices Sherlock was about say something. "I wonder sometimes if you're a dream. How could I have a beautiful woman to even look my way? But there is so much to you than physical beauty. You are dedicated, caring and so open to love. I thought I would never be able to love for a while but I realized that I just needed you to help me be open and give your whole self to someone. And yet I still think it is not enough. I want to just spend the rest of my life making you happy like you've made me." He placed the ring in her finger which at first he had trouble fitting it in her finger. "So Marie Amelia Swan, with this ring I pledge my love and life to you." He said to her intently trying not to tear up as well. He started to chuckle when a tear did fall from his eye when he blinked.

Everyone in the room started laughing too, especially the people who had started crying. Even Molly who had been chewing her lip so she wouldn't shed a tear because once she starts it's like a broken faucet she wouldn't be able to stop pouring.

She straightens out and on the corner of her eye, she notices Sherlock scowling disappointingly, like he was waiting for some result that he knew the answer to but it was a totally opposite thing from his expectation. In truth he's indignant and very much not pleased. "Well then, there it is everyone the truth behind their_ love_ for each other. No need to know about the past but what their _future_ holds between them. A life they'd be building together. A _family._" _Now _he looks satisfied because he got some kind of reaction from Marie because she flinched. "Yes we expect lots and lots of little rugrats from both of you, possible that should be written in your near future…"

_Alright what the heck is he blathering about…_ Molly rolls her eyes thinking that he is taunting both of them for some reason. And he needs to stop. She clears her throat to get his attention, knowing that he would go on and on and _on_ until someone stops him or someone plays his game. "Sherlock, get to the point." She hissed at him firmly.

He scoffed then rolls his eyes. "Sorry." He clears his throat as well, and looks at Marie. "Do you, Marie Amelia Swan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?"

Marie smiled, "I do."

"Do you Thomas Rory Turner promise the same thing she just said?" Sherlock waves his hand towards Marie.

"I do." Tom responded

"By the power vested in me who thought it was a good idea for me to be able to officiate a wedding. With whatever god you lot believe in as witness, family and friends there to have given their pledge, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Sherlock announced in a ramble that the only thing Tom understood was the last part. So he obliged by pulling his wife close to him and kissed her passionately.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Rory Turner." He said uncomfortable stepping away from the still kissing couple.

The whole church erupted with applause, whoos, and whistles congratulating the newly wedded couple.

Molly steps close to Sherlock when she hands back the bride's bouquet back to Marie. "That wasn't too bad," she commented quietly to him. She gave him a smile when he just scowled at her.

"That was grotesque," He whispered back to her and he shivered slightly, "Remind me to never do _that_ again." He begged.

She shook her head and giggled, "I wouldn't even dream of putting a bride and groom in that misery _ever._" She quipped amusingly.

He snaps his head towards her his eyebrows met in confusion "Are you being smart with me, Molly?" he grins.

"Molly!" Freya called her before she could respond since Marie and Tom had started to walk into the aisle. Freya grabbed her arm to push her to a groomsman.

Molly stumbled into the arms of Quinn. "Oh, hey." She says surprisingly since she was supposed to walk with Mark. She sees Mark walking with Anna, on the corner of her eye she can tell Freya grinning like a fool. _My silly cupid at work again… _

"Careful now," Quinn smiles at her and helped her straighten out. "At least you didn't fall on your face. Poor kid almost fell." He nudged towards Anna. He offered an arm so they could walk down the aisle.

"Oh Freya and her none thinking…" She muttered disappointingly. She takes his arm and links it to hers.

They walked for a few steps silently when he spoke, "If I didn't know better, I bet she was trying to play that cupid game again." He guessed. His voice had a small sadness to it when he adds, "Your date, Sherlock, did the ceremony good, there were odd parts to it but in all I would knock out Mark first if he does anything dumb to Sherlock." His lips twitched a fake smile.

She laughs and squeezes his arm, "Yeah he did good." She answered. She turns her head behind her to check on Sherlock but not before she could see Freya smiling knowingly and winking at her. She sticks her tongue out at Freya then looks at Sherlock. He was still standing at the altar unmoved and the _odd_ thing about that she can tell he is angry. He's grinding his jaw, at first she was wondering if she was mad at her but he wasn't looking at her at all he was actually throwing death dagger stares at Quinn.

_Wait, what?_

Then that same second as if to confuse Molly even more, his expression dropped into his normal _Sherlock_ scowl when he starts walking down the aisle as well.

"All right?" Quinn breathes in her ear.

This got her startled for a second then,she shakes her head to get rid of the idea that Sherlock has some sort of grudge towards Quinn. That is the second time she's seen Sherlock look at Quinn like he is some nuisance or _something._ "Yeah, just imagining things." She answers lightly. _It's Sherlock, don't be crazy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: ahhh I was hoping to finish it on april 9**__**th**__**. But ohhh well… in Hawaii its still the 9**__**th**__** –wink wink- Review/favorite/follow as a bday present! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Wedding Reception is neeexttt ohhhhhhh! Hehe Alright shamless plug (Human Error!)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews you guys it makes me super happy! I'm glad that I am getting this reaction from you guys. I feel that its bad or doesn't make sense and then here you guys are liking it! It makes mmeeeeee like go YAAAY and want to continue writing! So far no writers block I know what is going to happen in the next chapters! It is just up to your love and support for me to write it! sooo more loveeee! Hehehe love ya guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obesses on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**_Trouble in paradise…_**

It was another hour to get to the reception hall the advantage to it was that it's closer to London. The bridal party had a limo to take them to the reception. Everyone is smiling laughing, enjoying themselves with a glass of champagne on hand, while Sherlock is just staring out the window bored out of his mind and mildly annoyed who was sitting beside Molly.

Molly leaned over to whisper to him, "Smiling never hurt anyone." She suggested.

He scoffed lightly, "Once I get out of this box probably," he whispered irritably.

Her lips twitched in agreement, it is understandable to feel claustrophobic at the moment because all nine people are shoved in a decent size limousine, and then one would feel like they are stuck in a box too especially if you don't know these people and secondly, you don't like people."We are almost there…" she tried to comfort him.

"Better be," He grumbles and he moved a bit closer to the door so Molly's leg couldn't be touching his anymore.

She rolled her eyes at him and finished her glass of champagne in one big gulp. If the only way to make it through the next fifteen minutes with the grumpy childish Sherlock is to be a little tipsy then so be it, she promised herself. She whistled a cat call to call Quinn and he turned towards her direction grinning questioningly. She raised her glass, gesturing she wanted another refill.

Quinn raises an eyebrow at her, "Party hasn't even started yet, Hooper and your downing a lot already." He teased.

She narrows her eyes at him, "Blackwood, if you think of cutting me off then you have another thing coming.  
>She tosses him the empty glass which he caught smoothly.<p>

"Fine." He said and winked at her. He filled the glass and handed it to her carefully. "Enjoy."

"I sure will." She winked right back and was about to take another sip of her drink when she could feel Sherlock's gaze on her. She cocks her head slightly towards him, "What?" she demanded softly.

He sighed in disappointment, "That's your fourth drink in the past thirty minutes." He observed.

"Well not like someone's counting." She says sarcastically and took a sip from her glass.

"It's alright. She knows her limit." Quinn said to Sherlock.

Sherlock just turned his head towards Quinn, stares at him for a second then looks at the window ignoring the fact that Quinn was talking to him.

"Okay." Quinn enunciated awkwardly. He looks at Molly asking her what Sherlock's problem was but she just shrugged then finished her drink once again tossing the glass his way for another refill.

"Whooo! Go Molly!" Freya cheered, "Drinks all around!" she grabs the bottle from Quinn and refills three glasses. "Here you go, Blackwood." And gives the bottle back to Quinn.

"Freya, you better not offer any to Anna, she is only sixteen." Marie said she hands her full glass of champagne for Molly to take. "Take it," She offered again when Molly almost refused.

"Of course not…" Freya twitched her lips guiltily she leans towards Anna and swiped the glass away from her before her lips could touch the glass, "Sorry kid, got to wait two more years."

"Some role model you are, Charistia." Quinn said smugly.

"Bite me, Blackwood." She growled at him.

"Oi! Give her more to drink! She's in between angry drunk and happy drunk." Mark said then tosses his cousin a flask that he hid in his tux.

"What is this?" Freya opened it and sniffed it, her face contorted by the very strong yet smooth smell.

"Don't smell it! Drink it, ask questions later!" Ian Matthews, who is Tom's other grooms man, insisted.

"And that is usually what happens to people who are getting roofied." Sherlock muttered under his breath but only Molly heard it because the boys cheered rather loudly when Freya took a chug of the old scotch in the flask.

Molly giggles when Freya shared high fives with the guys since she took the drink like a pro. She had missed hanging out with this lot or in actuality it's just hanging out with alive, fun people. She had been too busy with work or just Sherlock cases lately to have a proper life but at least she's here now.

When they got to the reception hall, Sherlock who was already on his final nerves of patience, jumped out of the limo really fast that the car wasn't even at a full stop. Everyone in the vehicle screamed for him to stop, but he landed gracefully on his two feet and smiled at them smugly showing off. He slams the door at them.

They all stared at Molly, questioningly. She shrugged in response yet_ again_ like she has the answers to the mystery that _is_ Sherlock Holmes. She gets out of the car a few seconds after the bride and groom did.

She walks over to Sherlock who was sitting on the trunk of the limo, "Nice stunt…" she commented at him.

"It was getting stuffy in there." He simply said as if it was normal to get out of a slightly moving car.

She rolls his eyes and grabs his sleeve, "Come on, Sherlock." she leads him into the reception hall. She froze on her steps when she entered the hall. She was so stunned by the beauty of it all. It's like walking in Marie's dream wedding when they were little. Marie's obsession to snowflake was too obvious in the reception designs. The ceiling was covered with a dark blue cloth representing the dark clouds on a night of a snowy night, Fairy lavender lights hanging from the ceiling making it seem like snowflakes are falling from the sky. White and yellow roses mixed in wintry berries as the beautiful tall centerpieces and surrounded by small candles with the tables and chairs covered in white cloth.

"Sorry," she mumbled when Sherlock bumped into her because she abruptly stopped.

"Are we going to find a seat or are we just going to stand here by the door way?" He inquires irritably.

She sighs exasperatedly and continued walking. She took him to an empty table close enough to where the bridal party would be sitting. She point to a chair, "Sit and at any point don't talk to anyone." She says firmly.

He raises an eyebrow at her, not sure if he is amused or annoyed by what she said, "Since when did you start ordering me around, Molly?"

Groaning, she retorted quickly "Because not talking to people means they wouldn't get onto your nerves at all. It is more for _your_ benefit_._" She said, "Unless, _you_ want to _mingle_." She added slowly and it sounded more like a threat.

He grimaced and immediately sat down glowering at Molly. "_Fine._" He hissed between his teeth.

She smiled in delight. She is secretly enjoying the fact that _she _just made Sherlock sit that quickly. "Well then I'll be…" she paused when he grabbed his phone on his tux pocket and started texting completely ignoring her now. "Back. Just have to do some Maid of Honor _stuff." _She said. She waited for a couple seconds before she decided to just leave him alone, hoping to any _gods_ that no one would sit beside him if they knew what was good for them.

She finds Marie talking to a couple of her relatives; Marie raises a hand gesturing for Molly to wait a few more minutes. Marie made a face making Molly laugh. She finds Freya gawking at everything, stunned and amazed about the decoration like she did when she first saw it. She grabs a couple glasses of champagne from a near server and offers one to Freya.

Freya smiles at her as she took the glass, "Is it just me or did we just pop into Marie's wedding book when we were kids?" She was frowning. When Molly clinked the glasses together in agreement, Freya continued "Maybe I should have gone to med school and I'd be rich like you."

Molly choked on her drink laughing, "I am not rich... Jeez. I am still buried in debt for school. _Marie_ on the other hand… its having parents who are both doctors and _not_ having loans, that's what makes, did _all _this."

"And that explains it then…" she waves enthusiastically at Marie who was already miming at Molly to come save her from her talkative relatives.

"That, ladies and gents is my cue." Molly said and gave her glass to Freya.

Freya frowned at the full glasses of champagne on each of her hand, "What do you think _I am_? An alcoholic?"

Molly chuckled, "Didn't stop you yesterday."

Freya shrugged, "_Moderation," _she responded sarcastically. "You headed to do your Maid of Honor _duties?"_ she teased.

Molly narrows her eyes at Freya, "Don't laugh now. It's still your turn." She warned.

Freya suck her tongue out when Molly started walking away, "Find a bloke first _then_ we'll talk." She called after Molly then points towards Quinn's direction who was not really doing a good job at _not_ looking at her.

She rolled her eyes at Freya then goes over to where Marie was being bombarded with silly questions, "Excuse me if I could borrow the bride for just a few seconds." She linked her arm on Marie's.

"Of course dear, we'll keep Tom for now." The lady said slapped her hands on Tom's chest.

Then with a smile Marie slightly pushed Molly so she can start walking away, "Thank you." She whispered happily.

Molly turns back seeing Tom looked uneasy and got pretend smile on his face listening to the very inquisitive relatives. They are very annoying and nosy that most of the morning she had been trying her best to avoid them. "You are just leaving Tom alone _them?"_

"He'll be fine. He can _walk_ away if he wanted to. He always had that choice." Marie said. There was harsh tone in her voice that could possibly mean that she is holding a grudge on a relative or something is tense between her and Tom.

"Marie, are you all right?"

"Fine!" she responded an octave higher than her normal voice. She exhales heavily when she notices Molly eying her curiously knowing that she is _probably_ lying. "Wedding stress is all. At least it's over now. I just need a little touch up and other stuff."

Molly kept staring at Marie hoping for her friend to crack but she decided to just let it go. She really doesn't know what to do with the information if Marie was indeed angry at her husband, she already helped with making the wedding happen and technically is still an _ex-fiancé_ to even try and meddle with the newly wedded couple would be too much and she didn't want to be in between that at all. "Okay then, let's go prettied up then."

It wasn't about an hour until she finally found a chance to get back to Sherlock though she was only with the bride for about twenty minutes, people kept stopping her for a quick chat, most these people she hasn't seen since she was little and she was very good about avoiding Tom's family. And honestly, she was starting to get hungry. She was only running on a couple pieces of French bread and five glasses of champagne which is definitely not a good mix. Surprisingly enough the bridal table is fairly empty except for Anna, Luke and Mark and oddly she hasn't seen Freya, Quinn or the Bride or Groom. She'll worry about that later though, at the moment she needs to _check_ on Sherlock.

He was exactly where she left him except that the table was almost full other than the two seats on either side of him were empty so she sits on the empty seat next to him. The lady close to her scooted her chair far away from Molly purposely as if she was avoiding her because of Sherlock. Molly just stares at the woman who was deliberately not acknowledging that Molly even exists.

Molly bits her lips to stop herself from laughing, "I see you've made friends…" she also notices that his food plate was slightly touched which made her happy. If he is eating that means he isn't on a case.

Without taking his eyes off his phone, he grumbles "They wouldn't stop talking to me."

She sighs exasperatedly, "What did you _do_, Sherlock?" she asked timidly.

He shrugged, "Just the truth. She kept asking me if I was with someone. Then she had the nerve to ask me if I wanted to date her daughter. _All_ I told her was that her daughter isn't a lesbian just to spite her but it is actually a life choice and also reminded her that the world doesn't revolve around her." He said simply. He grabbed a piece of bread and took a huge bite from it.

She raises an eyebrow at him watching him carefully. The years she's known him, not once has she seen him eat actual food other than ingesting lots and lots of caffeine. These things make her remember that he is a normal human being and it's a breath of fresh air.

"What are you staring at me for?" He demanded

She shakes her head and pursed their lips together, "Nothing of importance."

He slowly narrows his eyes at her then shrugged deciding not to press on the matter any further. He glances over at his watch and asks, "When is everything supposed to start?" he takes a drink from his water then adds with fake enthusiasm, "Watching everyone eat is _quite_ entertaining."

She wonders that as well, she wasn't going to start to sit at the bridal party's table unless Marie was going to sit there. From the looks of things Tom hasn't come near the table either seeing that both their food are untouched, even Freya or Quinn's food looks unscathed.

_Odd,_ Molly thought.

"So?" Sherlock asked again impatiently. He was annoyed that Molly isn't paying any attention to him but more likely looking everywhere else.

Molly's eyes widen in confusion, she was too busy searching the crowd for Marie or Tom, even Quinn and Freya who she hasn't really seen for about an hour almost now. She briefly glances over him then scoffed and continues to look for her friends, "Since when do you care about when _this_ is supposed to start?" She also grabs a glass of water beside her.

"_Since_ after all that trivial wedding speeches, cake cutting, and all that other_ stuff_." He said irritably. He cleared his throat and it took him a couple of seconds to continue, "I finally get the honor of dancing with you." He said quietly.

She was in between sipping her drink and then she choked on it in a very unattractive manner. She spat up in her glass, she put her glass down and pushed it away from her disgustedly. She slowly turns to look at him thinking that she was hearing things or he's just pulling at her tail. "_What_?" she mumbles astonishingly.

"You heard me." He responded louder. He stares into her eyes deeply and smiles sincerely.

Her lips bubbled a small moan not really knowing how to react what he had said, let alone respond. She's never seen him like this, well she actually she has but never _directed_ at her or an actual human being. He has only seen him smile like that when things goes the way he wants them.

_"He did say date... And you know weddings tend to be romantic and there's dancing too..."_ Molly could hear Mary's voice in her head from last week. And now all she can ask for herself is if it's true… if he indeed is _thinking_, romantic stuff.

If he is saying anything else now, she definitely didn't hear it on the account of her heart beating really fast wanting to leap out of her chest, either of excitement or of nerves. One thing she is glad though at least she isn't blushing.

_Dance with Sherlock?_

She had to admit when she asked him to go with her on a whim she never realized it could come to this. Meaningful stares with each other and a possible dance, hands touching, bodies too close together that they'd technically be breathing the same air… as weirdly stalkerish as that sounds. She doesn't even know if she wants Tom and Marie to hurry up or stay wherever they are at.

"_Molly…_" A voice brought her back from her thoughts and freeing her from Sherlock's confusing meaningful gaze. The way her name was said is like he had tried to get her attention and called out her name more than once.

She turns her head to the culprit not sure if she should be happy or mad for the interruption. "Quinn!" she shrieked. "Hi," She breathes. Now she is feeling guilty and she doesn't understand why.

Quinn's lips formed a fake smile but failing miserably. He tries his best to keep an eye contact but he couldn't. He was looking anywhere but her. If Molly didn't know him since they were kids then she wouldn't know the fact his uneasiness expression is because he is very jealous.

"Are you having a seizure?" Sherlock asked Quinn challengingly when he notices that Quinn was twitching.

"Sherlock…" She groaned desperately. At some point she really wants to understand what is ruining in Sherlock's mind like _now_, for example.

Quinn scoffs and straightens up professionalism playing on his face, none of that wounded look anymore. He grabs the chair next to Sherlock, dragging it so he can sit close to Molly. He exhales deeply, "Freya and I were wondering if you've seen Marie or Tom lately." he asks quietly as to not get anyone's attention.

She chews her bottom lip to think, "Marie, about thirty minutes ago. _Tom, _I am not, sure an less than hour ago."

"I thought so." Quinn runs his hands on his hair in frustration and clenches his teeth, "Freya and I had been searching for them around the same time as well…"

"Oh god…" She moaned franticly. She pinches the bridge of her nose to stop her head from pounding. "No one else knows?"

He shakes his head sadly, "Just me and Freya so far. She went on panic mode five minutes ago." He said then grimaced. Freya on panic mode is never a pretty site. "I figured we ask you first if you've seen them before she goes on _full_ panic mode."

"How'd you figure they are missing?" Sherlock asked after just watching Molly and Quinn. He raises an eyebrow at Quinn.

Quinn turns to Sherlock's direction and narrows his eyes, "My _godmother_ asked me if I've seen her _daughter_ and no one has really seen Tom for an hour." He says darkly.

Molly could see the tension between Sherlock and Quinn like a mirage in the dessert. She is definitely having delusions… and these two aren't helping at all. "Stop it both of you." She hissed at them, and they did and just shrugged in response.

_Why can't today just be an easy one. Does it always have to be this difficult?_

"Well I know Marie and Tom are together. I left Marie with Tom before I came out here. You sure you've looked everywhere?" She asks again.

Quinn just nodded, "Freya and I scoured the whole place, called them, no answer. We couldn't really ask anyone else to help—"

"It'll be more of a disaster and more _drama."_ She continued the obvious answer to why he came to her.

Sherlock stood up looks down at both of them and has a scowl on his face, "Are you two just going to stand there or what?"

Quinn and Molly stares at each other then at Sherlock, "What are you talking about, mate?" it was Quinn that spoke up.

He rolls his eyes at Quinn then just looks at Molly, "Look for them obviously. No time to waste now." He gives Molly a toothy smile.

"We've looked everywhere…" Quinn protested.

"Clearly not good enough because they are still not _here_." Sherlock sneered at him.

Quinn gritted his teeth angrily and shook his head not saying anything because Molly put an arm on him. He just cocks his head towards her and answers her desperate look, "Alright well look again. Freya sure wouldn't mind."

She smiles at Quinn and mouths, "_Thank you."_

He nods and stands up to walk up to Freya who was walking towards them. He was informing Freya about what is going on. She could tell that Freya wasn't happy with the plan but had no other choice since they were all desperate looking for the bride and groom.

She looks at Sherlock tapping his foot impatiently waiting for her, "You don't need to come. You can wait, I'm sure we can find them."

Sherlock laughs sarcastically, "Right. Because it was a success the first time round. Besides it gives me an excuse to do something more interesting."

"And I have a tiny feeling that you are enjoying this Sherlock." She notices the glint on his eyes. He was so bored out of his mind that this is fun for him and she knows it.

He grins darkly, "Who doesn't enjoy a game of hide and go seek?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like this chapter! :) if you want more review/follow/favorite! The more I get the more inspiration comes to me! Hmmm… I really think Marie is such a drama queen. Who wants me to slap her in the next chapter? Ok Thaaanks guys love ya'll!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/Nt Thank you for the reviews guys! It makes me super happy! Lots of support for me to write it! Hehehe love ya guys! Oh and happy easter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obesses on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

**Chapter Eleven**

**Blurred Memories are the answer...**

There are times when Molly wishes that she doesn't have to fix things, especially _now._ Does she even really want to know what Marie and Tom are doing? Whether they are snogging or worse fighting. She really doesn't really want anything to do with it all but once again she's Molly Violet Hooper.

Her phone buzzed a text from Freya. _Found them yet?_

_Unfortunately not. _She sent a quick response and shoves her phone back in her pocket.

It has been about fifteen minutes since they started the _search_ party for the couple. This time it was only Sherlock, Quinn and her who are looking. Freya is out in the reception trying to hold down the fort just in case people are starting to notice that Mr. and Mrs. are absent to the party. The building only has two floors, she's searching the second floor while Quinn is downstairs and Sherlock is searching outside since that would mean less people to worry about.

She secretly wondered if it takes an hour to even look for Marie and Tom. She shuddered at the thought of Freya and Quinn talking about her. Heck, she doesn't even know what her reaction to Quinn being back. She had bigger fish to worry about to even dwell on it, or in truth she really _doesn't _want to think about it at all.

_Worry about that later! _She shook the idea of what Quinn's intentions will be.

Right now, if no one finds them in the next ten minutes then the guests will be informed that the newlywed couple had decided to leave for their honeymoon early. Then tell the parents the truth that no one has seen them for almost two hours, they can handle the problem.

She opens the last room of this floor and as expected it is empty. She's already checked this room twice, and still no since of the Turners on her part. She takes deep breath, clenching her phone in her hands. _That's it._ She has to tell Quinn and Sherlock that the Turners aren't up here. She's got a feeling that their response is the same. She was about to text Freya _if_ they had decided to join their party already when she heard a noise in the room. At first she thought she was imagining it but then she heard another muffled noise from the across the room behind the wall. She turns on all the lights. She walked towards where the noise came from and that is when she notices a tiny latch on the corner of the room. How could she not notice that the _wall_ was actually a room divider?

"For god's sake, Tom!" She heard Marie from the other side of the wall divider.

She froze. She actually takes it back, she hoped that noise is from _snogging _or early honeymoon night _stuff_ and not because they are fighting. It would be easier if they were snogging, it means they are happy and no _problems _but if it's a row then she shouldn't even be here.

There is a nagging voice in her head that knows the _real_ situation behind those walls. She remembered what Marie had said an hour ago. '_He can _walk _away if he wanted to. He always had that choice.' _Molly had a feeling that the statement was an innuendo about something else that she shouldn't even be in the middle of. Besides, no one fights on the day they get married after making those beautiful vows of their love for each other on the spot.

Boy was she wrong…

"You married me, Tom! Quit acting like a wounded puppy every time you see her with Sherlock!" Marie yells furiously.

Molly feels uneasy listening in. She feels guilty bringing Sherlock to the wedding now. This was _sort _of her plan to annoy Tom for bringing Sherlock but she didn't realize it would come to Tom acting like _this_ (she doesn't even know what _this _is) and if needed she'll just ask Sherlock to leave makes Tom comfortable and Marie happy then she'll do it, even though a large part of her wants Sherlock to stay.

"I just think they _are_ dating And pretending not to be. I'm sure they dated right after we broke up." Tom said desperately.

Molly wanted to go over there, either smack Tom in the face for acting pathetic and making his wife be jealous of _her_ already or just explain to Tom that Sherlock is just there for support because he decided to fall in love with her best friend and marry her less than a year after they broke their engagement. Even though it isn't Tom or Marie's business as why Sherlock is with him, she'll set them both straight that Sherlock is just a friend nothing more.

Marie laughed a humorless laugh, "Yeah and you are such a hypocrite! Who did you go to the night Molly broke your engagement?"

Molly gasped a sob. Marie's words shattered her heart into a million pieces… _She and Tom?_ but it shouldn't matter anymore right?

Sherlock's talk from the ceremony echoed in her mind, _'What matters is how they feel about each other now, not how they got together or when they got together. All those trivial things aren't important'_

Then why can't the tears stop falling from her eyes? Why does it hurt? Why does her heart feel like someone pierced it with a blunt knife, over and over and _over_ again? That's when she remembered what her mind _forgot_ the night of Mary's hen night. The betrayal that Tom and Marie did, the memory her alcohol induced mind buried…

~ "Shh!" Molly pressed her fingers on her lips and spat to Marie loudly who slammed herself on the door because she couldn't stand up straight and instead of falling to the floor she decided the door was a better way to help her balance.

"Don't sush me!" Marie defended herself and then started giggling when Molly dropped her purse on the ground, trying to dig through her purse.

"Bollocks!" Molly pouted on the floor. She stared at her purse intensely hoping that _maybe _by some miracle her purse would magically fly to her hand but after a few moments of glaring at it, it wouldn't move so Molly went on a laughing fit, then she shushed herself. "Me thinks that seventh shot_h_ of tequila was_h_ a _b_erry bad idea… My Jedi powers aren't working!" She slurred between breathes and she continued to laugh. It was a bad idea yea, but she sure is _super happy._

"You are such _a dork_." Marie rolled her eyes at Molly. "Why are we standing out here?! Open the door!" Marie screamed at the locked door and started slapping the door, thinking that the louder she bangs on the door the faster it opens.

"I still need to unlock the door, silly!" Molly grinned a toothy grin then ungracefully sat on the floor then spills the contents of her purse on the floor and rummages through it looking for her keys "Buuut… I think I may have left my keys at the lab." She said disappointedly. She glowered at the pot _all the way_ at the end of the hallway where Sherlock _bloody _Holmes stashed her spare keys a couple years back for her safety… now she doesn't really think it's safe to walk towards the pot and not fall on her bum. The world is starting to spin around her _and_ she's seeing two Maries still banging at the door.

"Well, people keep spares under the carpet!" Marie exclaims and points at the rug Molly is sitting at.

Molly cackled a villainous laugh then pointed at the pot by the elevator, "Sherlock _freaking _Holmes!" she growls angrily.

"Where is that prat?!" Marie exclaims dramatically and turns to lean back onto the door so she can see if Sherlock is anywhere near them because she will give him a couple cents of her thoughts.

That same second the door opens and she fell into the arms of Tom, who caught her smoothly. His face was only a few inches away from hers, "What in the world is going here?" He demanded groggily.

"Hey there sexy," Marie breathed seductively then kisses the tip of Tom's nose.

Molly rolls her eyes and started stuffing her things that's scattered on the floor in her purse. Marie was always boy crazy when she's bladdered. No one is out of bounds for victims with her flirting.

"Marie." Tom responded firmly. He grabs her arms and pulls Marie away from him. He waited for a few seconds till Marie couldn't properly stand on her on before he lets go of her. He turns towards, Molly. "Why are you on the floor?"

She glowers at her fiancé, "I'm sitting _obviously_, don't be stupid." She growled at him when he offered to help her up she pushes his hand away. "Why are you here anyway? I thought you were spending the night at Mark's!" she spat at him as she walks in the flat.

He flinched at the bitterness of her voice and then shuts the door after Marie. "Baby..." He cried.

Marie started laughing, "If you two are going to have a domestic. I'm going to need another drink or two or _five." _ She claimed then she started walking over to the kitchen to look at their alcohol cabinet.

"Marie Amelia Swan! You are cut off for the night!" Molly ordered angrily, "Tom!" she gestured Tom to take Marie to the couch.

He rolled his eyes. He grabbed Marie by the arm dragging her into the living room and pushed her down on the couch. "Sit,"

Marie winked, "Easy cowboy. If you get more aggressive than that then I _might_ just let you have your way with me." She purred.

Tom scowls ignoring her. He runs to Molly who was about to go into their bedroom to possibly lock the door on him. He blocks her way, "Molly please, talk to me." He begged. He puts his arms around her but she pushed him away.

"About what? So we can have the same row about the same thing _over _and over again?" she asks desperately.

Tom purses his lips together and shakes his head. "No. Just—"

"You better get out of my way. If there weren't two of you right now I'd clock you on the throat!" She threatened. She clenched her hands into a fist and noticed Tom backing away a couple steps.

"Whoooo, Molly!" Marie cheered.

"Shut up!" Molly and Tom said in unison.

"Fine." Marie said disappointedly. She mimes zipping her lips shut, putting it on lock and key and then safely tucks the _key_ in her cleavage, then winked at Tom.

Molly crossed her arms on her chest stubbornly or mostly for balance because she was starting to stumble backwards. "I want to go to bed, _Thomas_." She hissed at him darkly.

"Molly. Not after we talk… or try to talk at least." He insisted.

She shakes her head, which she regrets because she got dizzy and almost gagged. She raised an arm to keep him away. She takes a deep breath and stares into his eyes (or tries to…). "I am tired of fighting about this every time—"

"So am I, Baby."

"Let me finish." She says quietly. He gives a small nod and she continues. "I do remember that you proposed to me, Tom. I was there… _both _times. I meant every word when I said _yes._ I am marrying you Tom because I love you. But I also love my job. That might be accompanied with unorthodox attachments but don't make me feel awful for _doing_ my work_._ I've told you so many times that _he_ is a friend and it is hard for him to trust people." She said tearfully. "I am so tired of fighting with you because of my job. Sherlock is my friend and my job. So is John as well. And if you do _love_ me like you say. Then you've got to understand that about me." She bites her lip as a tear almost fell. The next words hurt her more than she can admit and it surprised her but they are the truth, "This will be the last time I will say _this._ I do love you Thomas Rory Turner but _if_ you can't accept that about me then maybe…" she stops as she sees Tom's face understand and knowing what the next few words would be.

"I am not making you choose between me and your job." He defended.

She narrows her eyes at him, "That better not _ever _come up."

"I am not."

"You better _no_t." She growls at him. This is why she doesn't want to talk to him _now_. She was too drunk to stay on one emotion. If five seconds ago she was on the verge of having an emotional melt down, she now is raging mad for no reason at all. On the back of her head (the sane part of her), knew that this was technically her fault and here she was making Tom the bad guy. "Good night." She hissed at him then with all her strength (and plus the fact that she caught Tom off guard ) she was able to pull him away from the door so she can sneak in her bedroom and shuts it on his bewildered face.

She throws herself on her bed and screams at the pillow. Sherlock _bloody_ Holmes that's who to blame in all this. not because she can't say _no _to the bastard…

But she just stares at the ceiling hoping it would stop to spinning …

She doesn't even know what to think about it…. Who is really to blame for all of this… She's drunk because of Sherlock, she's always fighting with her fiancé because of Sherlock, She just yelled at Tom for no reason because of Sherlock, _and _worse of all the everything around her is spinning because of _him!_

She sits up and curses. Why not call the root of all _evil?_ She looks at the clock… has it really been an hour already since she locked herself in this room. She should wonder how _Tom_ is doing but her fingers had followed a different idea that a tiny voice in her mind instructed.

_Call Sherlock Holmes…_

It was almost three am… he surely wouldn't answer especially if _she's_ calling. She grinned darkly to herself as another devious plan etched in her mind. Leave a nasty voicemail to the villain!

She already has words bubbling in her lips that she was ready to leave when to her surprise three rings later Sherlock answers.

"Molly?"

Molly's lips escaped a whine as to not knowing what to say that _he_ actually answered. All she can think of _this _was the terrible idea not the shots…_Why did I want to call again?!_

"Molly. If you are in any trouble don't hang up. I can have Mycroft trace the call. We'll be right there as soon as we can." He said in a calm yet firm voice and she could hear loud rustling in the background.

_SPEAK MOLLY!_ She finally mumbled something incoherent for a second then she repeats it. "You weren't supposed t_h_o answer. I was going to leave a nasty voicemail." She whispered guiltily and possibly slurred too. She slapped her forehead and let her hand flatten her face as she started to groan.

The rustling noise stopped and there was no noise in the other line. If he ended the call on her then she deserved it but she heard a frustrated growl, "You can ring me back and I'll let you leave that _message._" He suggested darkly.

_Then_ she remembered why she called and she shot up from the bed and started pacing. "_Don't_ even dare try to _do _me a favor Sherlock." She snapped at him furiously.

He laughs sarcastically, "I've never heard me say this in maybe _ever. _But I am _confused. _I'm guessing this is what _they_ call a drunk phone call._"_

She scoffed in response, "No I will not leave you a message! I can tell another _human_ what she feels like a mature adult !"

"I better hope so. You are a doctor." He quipped back.

"Stop _it_ Sherlock because you will listen!" She stopped pacing and she could feel her heart racing, her stomach is clenching from holding her breath. She decided to go ahead and keep talking before she loses her nerves or even say anything else to sway off _point _(but she doesn't even know what the _point _of this call was…) "Tom loves me! He makes me happy! He understands me! He is selfless, he always tries his best to give me what I need and most of all He _loves_ me!" She screams at the phone desperately.

"Do you realize that I haven't had that in a while since…" _Quinn _her mind secretly answered because she couldn't really say _his_ name besides Sherlock doesn't need to know that part. "I've never been lucky when it comes to that. But I actually found one, and _yet _you _always_ find a way to get in between that! I like my life with Tom because I am happy! He loves me and I like him very much!" she started pacing again and she couldn't stop because if she did, her stomach made a funny dance that is making her nauseated.

"You _love_ Tom." He corrected silently.

"What?" She got caught off guard. "Yes I _love_ Tom. That's what I said."

"Good." He responded simply.

"Yes. And that man cares for me deeply and we keep fighting because of you." She mumbled sadly. She stopped pacing around the room and held on the door knob or she'd stumble back. "I love him. I _do _love him. I love him very much..." She spoke quietly, but there was doubt it her voice and she could hear it. She was repeating it as if she was trying to convince herself of that statement which she doesn't really understand at all. _Of course_ she knows that!

"I am glad you are happy. I've told you that."

"Good. Because my fiancé right now is really broken up about this fight and all I should probably check on him." She decided. She leaned to open the door which was a bad idea because that small move was all of a sudden making her very dizzy and the nausea building up was threatening to come up her throat. "Tom loves me very much... And..." She pauses everything was a blur but she wasn't sure if she was seeing the right thing. "And... Yet Tom and Marie are kissing on the couch... Oh god I'm going to be sick..." She mumbled loudly as she dropped her mobile on the ground and ran to the bathroom to pray to the toilet gods for forgiveness for all the alcohol her tiny body ingested the past six hour... hoping they would be good to her...

"Molly..." She heard Tom call from the other room.

That's when she blacked out and it was morning on her bed in her knickers. Tom sleeping on a chair next to her and her head is ringing trying to remember what had happened. All she could even think of was the shots with Marie and Mary then if she tries to dig into the memories of the night before her head pounded even harder and making her gag that she realized she should just let it go and try to recover this terrible hang over.

~How _wrong_ she was... It would have been a better for her if she remembered that. The past year she thought she missed out on a best thing she ever got because she thought she didn't deserve him. It was all a lie he is like the same blokes who had broken her heart.

"I didn't ask you to do this! I told you if you needed to marry me out of responsibility you could have walked away. I meant every word on that vow, Tom." Marie cried desperately at Tom who seemed like he was speechless the whole entire time.

_Sherlock_... Sherlock had something to do with the pastor not showing up. She was sure of it... It all made sense now. How _all right_ it was that he was _officiating_ the wedding. The knowing look on his face when he first saw Marie, or how he was very disappointed that things didn't go his way at the ceremony. He _knew_ about _it _because she was talking to him. She remembered when she saw Sherlock a couple days after the drunken night, asking if how her night was and she told him it was all a blur. He looked very uncomfortable and uneasy as if he was hiding something…. _This _was that something. Tom and Marie…

She couldn't believe it, her knees started to buckle in weakness and shock. She was thankful there was a chair close to her that broke her fall.

Everything that Sherlock had said in the two weeks and earlier today echoed in her head all of the _confusing_ moments she had today as well has finally been answered…

"_It's a shot-gun wedding." _

"_Of course she knows she's a _doctor."

"_Yes we expect lots and lots of little rugrats from both of you, possible that should be written in your _near_ future…"_

And lastly, _"The answer is staring you right in the face. You are just in denial to see the real _truth._ It's right there clear as day."_

Marie is pregnant. That's why Tom flipped out with Marie was drunk this morning. Why the wedding had to be rushed in two weeks, why Marie was desperate to let Sherlock officiate their wedding and _why_ they couldn't wait a year. Tom's crazy catholic family…

Molly doesn't understand why she is crying though. Tears wouldn't stop falling her eyes anymore. She kept wiping her tears but they'd keep coming. She was furious to be made a fool, how she was such a little nice follower the whole _day_ when _she_ shouldn't even be happy for this union because of the tainted way they got together. Marie's betrayal stung more than anything… though there was a tiny emotion in her that she is trying to decipher but she was too angry to even try to think about it.

That same second the door opened. Marie and Tom slid the door divider so they could leave. That is when they both saw Molly seated close to where they were and noticed the tears on her eyes.

"Molly…? How long…" Marie started to speak guiltily and started to hyperventilate not knowing what to say.

Molly smiled darkly, "Been here? Oh just long enough to hear that you two have been shagging behind my back when I was still engaged to your husband."

"It wasn't like that…" Marie tried to defend herself she was about to walk over to Molly but stopped when Molly just gave her a death stare warning her not to come near her.

"Oh sure… just kissing him while I was engaged to him and _waited _ till we broke up. Sure…. Same thing!" Molly yelled. She stood up from the chair and clenched her fist to stop herself from shaking. She was about to say another thing but decided against it when she saw Tom flinching. "Oh I never got to congratulate you on your new glow. Nice pretending to be _pissed_ on your hen night by the way. Covering your tracks and all…how you made me look like a fool! I can't believe it. _you _of all people to do this to me. _You?_ Yeah sure it doesn't matter because it's the past well all that is a load of crap! Not when you don't know how much it hurts to be betrayed by your _own_ best friend. I feel like a damn tit…" Molly couldn't stop talking, she has never been this angry with anyone. It's like all her _grudge_ she had with Marie all these years just all of a sudden escaped her like a raging lunatic. "And to ask me to be your Maid of Honor… is it really that _fun _to watch me play fetch don't you?"

"Molly…" It was Tom that spoke up apologetically now.

"Don't even start you hypocrite." Molly warned. And then she laughed she finally deciphered that emotion that is nagging at her, Molly felt relieved. "Actually Tom, I thank you. For the longest time I wondered if I missed out. If I would never find anyone who _loved_ me. Now to think about it… all of it was a lie. I _thought _that I shouldn't be with anyone after I broke up with you because I didn't know how to be happy. Now I understand… you are like every other _cheating_ bloke I've dated. I didn't miss out! I can still find happiness!" Molly said hysterically.

"Molly… I am so sorry…." Marie was crying now. She walked towards Molly but Molly quickly shuffled to the door.

Molly just shrugged biting her lip so she wouldn't cry anymore, "Nope. _Nope. _I am done. I wish you two happiness. But I can't do this anymore. All I've done for you Marie. It's always you that break my heart every time. I let it go because I thought there is a limit. But I am done… Good night both of you. I wish you a happy life." She repeated then she ran out the room.

She was running for a while. She was about as close to the stairwell where she can finally escape this floor but a strong set of arms caught her before she could go very far. "Molly." Sherlock's voice calmed her down but at the same time stirred her anger again.

"You knew about them and you didn't tell me?" She asked exhaustingly.

Sherlock took a deep breath. "I figured they would have at least told you. It wasn't my place to tell you."

She looked up at his eyes and pushed from his hold, "I told you they were snogging!"

"On a drunken call. I didn't know if you were imagining things or not. I didn't need to bring it up if it wasn't true. You said you barely remembered that night. So I wasn't sure if you even knew what you were doing." He expressed irritably.

"But you were supposed to be my friend. Friends tell someone that even if you think it was a hunch. You are Sherlock Holmes for crying out loud! You never have a filter in your bone and all of a sudden you have some honor?" she yells at him angrily.

He just glowered at her. "Well then, next time if I think something is wrong with your bloke of the year you definitely be the first to know."

"You are an asshole!" She spat back since she doesn't really know what else to say.

"Tell me something I don't already know." He mumbled incoherently.

She narrows her eyes at him then with all her strength she pushed him that he fell bum first on the ground. It stunned her at first but then again she doesn't really care. "Find someone else to piss off! I have too much on my plate." Then she ran away again leaving the astonished speechless Sherlock on the ground.

She was by the reception hall when she finally realized that she _may _have over reacted a little but it was too late now. She can make it up to him later if he still wants to talk to her after _that._ She needed to calm down first. Even though she is still very angry at Marie and Tom she probably should leave just yet. If people would see her leave then they would definitely start talking and she doesn't want that. So she decided she'll leave later and she had something else in mind anyway. She found a table close to her with a few bottles of wine unattended. She swipes a bottle and chugged a big gulp from it. She kept walking until she find a small door somewhere and locked herself in. She sat down. "It looks like it's just you and me buddy." She says to the bottle then takes another huge gulp from it hoping that the answer to her newly found anger, happiness and loneliness is on the end of this bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Easter everyone! Since most of you all are probably hunting easter eggs. so i hope this is good enought :) dont forget to review/follow/favorite :) read Human Error as well! :) love yall ! Haha i love molly drunk. She wishes shes a jedi. Tell me what you think k? I wanna know if i did alright. And sorry if Molly is OOC. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N sorry if this took forever to be updated. I just got a bad writer's block. And love on this more k? so I'd write more. Heheh :) alright here it is**

**This is Sherlock's POV btw part 1 of 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obsess on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

_**In Sherlock's Eyes…**_

Sherlock only signed up for to be Molly's pretend date not _her_ babysitter. Though he has got to admit a little it was his _partly_ his fault that this day got a bit complicated. He only blackmailed the pastor to not showing up today and hopefully not having this wedding to happen after he saw that Marie and Tom are marrying for all the wrong reasons and of course he found it rather entertaining that they might not get married. Being asked to officiate was a bonus to that complication, it was a way to embarrass the two of them by making them say the vows hoping the _real_ reason they wanted to get married would slip out but unfortunately they were being careful.

He was hoping that they would at least fess up to their _stupid_ activities to Molly before they got married but they never did, instead that self-centered Marie even made Molly her little none paid _maid_ today and Molly being the way she is she decided to keep a blind eye even though it was very _obvious_ that Marie is with child. What it is with sentiments? Especially that it isn't _healthy _for Molly's self being. He was a fine example to that but for some reason she doesn't let go. She was always there for him to count on, _always._

That is why he agreed to accompany her today because that is what friends do, be selfless for them. But apparently a lot of work comes into having friends; apparently _you_ tell them if their blokes are lying, cheating bastards. Well, that is what he doesn't really understand, _yes_ Molly was right, and nothing really usually stopped him from telling the truth or what he knows was correct but for some reason he couldn't tell Molly about Tom and Marie until he had actual proof. A tiny voice in his head wanted to protect her from the truth

Which he regrets now, because for the past thirty minutes he has been playing a worthless game of hide and go seek with participants who refused to want to be found. At first he couldn't care less if the Turners didn't show up to their reception but he saw the stress that it is causing to Molly so he decided to help and now she is the one who is hiding from everyone and has turned off her cellphone completely after trying to call her the fifth time in the row ten minutes ago.

It took a lot of convincing to search for her alone. Freya was adamant on wanting to look for Molly but he told her, Molly wouldn't want to draw attention to herself by having people notice that three of the bridal party are missing, it is better if he should do it alone.

He decided to go in the stairway to be away from the noise of the music of the wedding reception so he can concentrate. He wanted to avoid the joyful occasion and also who Molly is avoiding. He took a sweep around the building and didn't find her. So he took a step back when he got the complete lay out of the building.

He closed his eyes to enter his mind palace.

He was standing in the middle of the reception hall, it was empty except for the bridal table and Mycroft was sitting on there looking bored and slightly annoyed

"Do you really need to consult me to find a girl who refused to be found?" Mycroft asked testily.

"It is Molly Hooper. If she goes missing in Paris or anywhere else, Sherlock and I would go find her in a heartbeat." John said defensively. Then he turns to look at Sherlock, "I still don't understand why you haven't told her about what you knew…"

Mycroft rolled his eyes, "Sentiments are a waste of my time."

John scowled, "I met your lot's parents and they are pretty decent people. I have no idea why it skipped both of you." He grumbled loud enough for Sherlock to hear and he just shook his head in disappointment.

"We better discuss why we are truly here." Sherlock finally spoke up when he notices that John and Mycroft were about to argue again. Being in his mind palace he can control this gents…

"Very well… what do you know so far?" Mycroft inquired seriously now.

"Molly found out that Tom is a sleazy bastard." John answered angrily. He cleared his throat when Mycroft and Sherlock stared at him.

"There is a bottle of wine missing in the table outside. I am sure she is possibly nursing that bottle and I fear she might be intoxicated by the time I find her." Sherlock said.

"Well you better go find her then before she makes a total fool out of herself." Mycroft said simply.

John shakes his head, "Well that's what we are trying to do."

Mycroft just ignores him and continues to talk, "Have you looked at every nook and crannies of the building."

Sherlock just nods, "I've checked every closet."

"Closet?" John asks

"Molly is the type that would rather hide at a cupboard of needed just so she could draw less attention to herself." Sherlock said as a matter of factly.

John lips pursed in agreement. "True."

Mycroft just grinned darkly, "Really, little brother?" He questions. He raises an eyebrow to test him when Sherlock just gives him a blank look, "_Every closet_?" He enunciated slowly.

Then it hit Sherlock, he did miss one door. He got a phone call from the _real_ John asking how the wedding was. A tiny door that one could miss if you don't look closely. He turns slowly towards the John in is mind palace and scowls at him.

John just stares back blankly, "What did I do?"

It was Mycroft that answered before they both disappeared from his mind palace, "Distractions."

And once again he was correct, he opened the small door on the second floor which was the supplies closet and found Molly sitting on a flipped pail, she was staring intensely at an empty bottle of wine on her hands. She looked confused and angry at the same time unfazed that Sherlock had just opened the door to her hiding spot. She seems like she is about to argue with the empty bottle.

He frowns trying to recall how long she has been technically been hiding, and he realized that she finished a whole bottle of wine in the fifteen minutes she had been in here. He growled, "Molly,"

Her head snapped up and she smiled excitedly, "Sherlock!" she squealed. Her voice was so loud that it echoed in his skull screeching he had rub his ear to get rid of the noise. He didn't even have a chance to recover because she started to speak up again and more loudly, "Did you bring the party here?" then she started to burst into a laughing fit.

He rolls his eyes and shook his head. He leans to the door patiently when instinctively when he wants her to get up and drag her home, "No I think you have _partied_ enough."

Her smile disappeared then she nodded, "That's true. I would offer you a glass of wine but…" She tipped the bottle and started shaking it until a drop had fallen, "It's empty." She lifts her hands for an overly done shrug which accidentally caused the bottle to fly off her hands and almost nailed Sherlock on the face but she didn't notice that he caught it smoothly without even blinking.

"You have drank enough for the both of us,"

"Oh." She bit her lip, "I am also positive I've consumed enough alcohol for _three_ of me." She says enthusiastically and then she started to snicker and shed stop just to hiccups. Then she tried to count till three with her fingers and showed it proudly to Sherlock, "Three…" she giggled.

He exhaled exasperatedly. He just stares at her in disbelief and wondering how someone can still breathe properly after laughing that much or let alone even find _nothing _slightly funny. She is slowly turning red from this much laughing and he is sure that she is giggling due to some inside joke she has with herself probably. She did that for another few more seconds then she abruptly did a very unladylike snort escapes her throat. She widens her eyes in shock and embarrassment, looked away from him with a hopeful glint in her eyes that he didn't hear it.

When another snort escaped her throat she roared in laughter dramatically that she almost fell out of the thing she was sitting on but at least he was too quick for her and grabbed her shoulders before she'd hit her head on a shelf behind her. "Easy there…" he muttered as he helped leaned forward.

She blinks a couple times when she realized that her face is only a few inches away from him. "Your eyes are usually beautiful but seeing four eyes is usually quite distracting and trippy…" She mumbled in a mini panic.

He shakes his head and leans away. "And that is our cue that we should probably take you home."

Her face brightened and she smiled. He was disappointed in himself that he never saw the fact that the whole day she had been pretending to smile. This smile that she on her face now is a _proper_ happy one, the same one she has on when he'd see her goof around if she thinks no one is watching her, and a victory smile she has when she feels that she had won an argument with him even though he just lets her win. He knew that today was going to be hard for her, hence to why he is accompanying her to distract or just be there as her _friend _but he didn't expect to hide her misery and sadness so well.

"Really?" She asks quietly trying to hide her excitement but failing.

He nods curtly, "I don't want to be here another second. Next person I'd see, might wish they never breathed the same air I did. It is expected of you to go with me since you are my _date._" He says firmly giving her no choice and that the decision is already made for her which she doesn't really have a problem at all with it in fact she looks quite pleased.

"Okay." She said. She was about to get up but her legs was all jelly like and she couldn't.

"You need help?" he offered.

She snaps her head up at him. She had a deadly look on her face and even snarled at him that he had to back away immediately raising his arms as a sign of surrender. Last time she looked like that she pushed him so hard. She was barely sober then and she could summon that amount of strength to catch him off guard, imagine if her state now she'd be able to fly him off across the door or worse be a total klutz, she would fall back and hit her head. He is eyeing her carefully her every move, _waiting_.

It took her a few seconds but she finally was able to get up on her own and started walking (or if swaying around is what they call walking). She started singing something out of tune, possibly annoying him. "Don't stop believing… hold on to that feeeeling!" she squeals dramatically. "Street lights…"

He tunes her out completely, which he shouldn't have done because it meant he wasn't paying close attention to the stumbling juiced up Molly in front of him. The next few seconds happened so quickly that he didn't have the chance to react to it or even try to prevent it. When she stepped on her right foot the heel broke off, the consequence to this was her ankle twisted causing her to fall sideways landing on her leg and bum. She screamed unladylike profanity trying to reach over to her ankle.

He ran up to her side and inspects her ankle. She hissed in pain when he touched it but it was all right. "It's just a sprain." He says in relief then he lowers her leg down. "But your shoe is definitely broken." He reached over to heel a few inches from them and hands it to her.

She stares at it and stars mumbling at it angrily which he couldn't understand.

"Can you walk?" He inquired.

She tried to get up but she flinched in pain. She sighed, "Maybe if I take my shoes off, I can." She reached over to try to unhook her straps on her shoes and heavily bit her lip so she can hide the fact that her ankle is killing her.

Then he remembers that every time Molly does something very clumsy she is bound to do it again any second until she would break that something she keeps dropping or injure herself. It is that bad, she has to sit and give herself a time out to collect herself. So wordlessly, he hooked her arm onto his neck, picks her up by the back of her knees and his arm on her back.

The sudden movements made her scream in surprise. She started to squirm around to have him not carry her but he was holding her tightly that she couldn't wiggle herself free, "Let me go Sherlock!" she demanded.

He continued walking ignoring her protests to have her walk on her own or even just leave her on the floor, when she immediately stopped when they got to the elevator he eyes her curiously. She was finally still in his arms but her lips are pursed, eyes bugged out and she looks sick.

Not a good sign.

"Molly I suggest you just stay put. You aren't going anywhere." He simply stated. He pushed the button to the lobby using his elbow, "And I would gladly appreciate it if you don't spew on my suit."

She frowns at him, "I wasn't going-." Then she sneezed once, twice and the third time in a row. She sniffles then snobs him because he was trying hard not to laugh at her.

They shared silence for the next couple minutes until the elevator doors opened. Molly was just staring at her fingers drumming a beat. She gives him a small smile when he purposely avoided the reception hall. The only way people would notice them is if one would be looking.

Freya and Quinn were standing by the door at reception hall. They were hushed talking to each other as if they were either guarding the door or waiting for them. Freya finally looked up from talking. Her eyes widen in worry when she saw Molly in his arms that she quickly rushed to their side.

Quinn on the other hand was hesitant to move and he looked quite uncomfortable he was staring at Molly with a bit hurt in his eyes which for some odd reason delighted Sherlock which he doesn't truly understand.

He gave Quinn a smug smile as he situated Molly better in his arms. Molly held on tight around his neck and whimpered again.

"You found her," Freya face was masked with relief when she finally reached them distracting him from Quinn.

Sherlock scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Of course I did." He was questioning Freya's intellect and as to why she seems surprised.

She was about to ask what happened to Molly when she saw the broken heel that Molly was playing with. She spat out a laugh and quickly stopped when Molly scowled at her. "Sorry, it's just you know you can barely walk on those killer heels when you're sober…"

"This is a frequent ordeal?" He couldn't help but be curious when he saw the embarrassed look on her face.

"Let's just say this isn't her first broken heel." Freya teased trying her best to hide her amusement. She took the broken heel from Molly's grasp.

"What about a broken heel" Quinn repeats when he went up to them.

"Heads up." Freya said as she tosses the heel to him which he caught smoothly. They both smiled, sharing an inside joke with each other and trying not to laugh when Molly was glaring at them warning them not to say anything.

"You can add this to your collection of half broke heels in your closet." Quinn teased.

Molly growled, "Alright that is it! Put me down Sherlock!" She ordered.

"Nope," Sherlock simply said and did the pop on the letter _'p_'

"You better put me down or else I'm going to bring you down with me." Molly threatened darkly.

"It's safer if you stay where you are." He responded and just merely shrugged.

"I am not that clumsy!" Molly defended herself in frustration. She scowled at Quinn and Freya who started to burst into laughter. She gave them a warning look to not embarrass her more than what she is feeling at the moment.

"And that is a lie…" Freya said knowingly. She and Quinn shared a loud laugh then started to take turn of giving examples of how alcohol and high heels are not a good mix for Molly. Every time they start speaking Molly's face turns into a bright tomato color.

It was Quinn who started, "Our Graduation ball."

"My eighteenth birthday."

"_Your_ eighteenth birthday."

"My sister's wedding."

"Oh, also Marie's eighteenth that I almost had to carry you all night because you sprained your ankle really bad and you didn't want to go home." He pursed his lips when he noticed her face soured when mentioned Marie's name.

But Molly changed the topic immediately, "I was only sloshed like twice on those times you mentioned." She frowned. When Quinn just laughed at her again basically proving that she is a danger to herself even when she is sober.

Freya on the other hand didn't notice though because she continued but not before giving Molly a knowing look that Molly seems to know so well that Molly have her a threatening look, "Don't forget how she almost maimed Mark in the eye almost on her graduation party because both her heels broke off and Mark kept laughing at her so she horribly aimed at him."

Now Quinn scratched his head confused, "Graduation party? I wasn't-." Then he abruptly stopped and cleared his throat uneasily realizing why he doesn't remember that situation because that was the day, he had to leave for Connecticut. Molly and Quinn are now doing everything they can not to make eye contact. It is now the first time in a their interaction with each other that both of them remembered that they aren't just good friends but Quinn actually broke Molly's heart because he didn't keep his promise that they were going to be all right even with the distance.

The three of them shared a very awkward silence when Freya finally realized what she had done wasn't a good reminisce moment for the old couple but a very bad idea. Sherlock didn't mind the silence though he was done with the lets-walk-down-memory lane bit and secretly he enjoyed the fact that Quinn is uncomfortable, for some reason he can't really point out why he finds it delightful but he shrugged off the thought.

He was about to just keep walking away from them if no one starts speaking here in a few moments. Molly yelped in surprise when Sherlock quickly tried to situate her in his arms, so she mumbles, "Still don't like the idea of being carried like a child though." She looked up at him.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Here." And in one swift movement that shocked her and Quinn, he almost shoved Molly at Quinn. Quinn instinctively received her in his arms. Since it was still intense tension between the two of them, Sherlock need not to worry about some recollection of feelings that the both are hiding. He secretly thanks Freya.

"Whaa?" Molly asks quickly when Sherlock takes her left shoe from her foot and breaks off the heel on the corner wall and then puts the shoe back on.

Sherlock handed her the broken heel and she just stares at it dumbfounded, "You broke my shoe..."

"Did you had plans to reuse the shoe?" He asks.

She shakes her head, "No, but you broke my shoe."

Sherlock narrows his eyes at her, "And?"

She sighs in defeat, then looks up at Quinn without making eye contact. "You can put me down now."

Quinn nods and obliges wordlessly. He slowly brings her down making sure he'd have her stand on her good leg. He was still holding on her arms and was hesitant to let her go but when she was standing on her own alright he relaxed a bit. Molly smiles smugly at Freya, "See I'm not-" and when she stood on both her feet she almost stumbles sideways, she would have balanced off quite alright but Quinn grabbed her thinking she'd fall. So she fell into his arms instead.

"I got you…" He whispers. When she looks up at him and finally meeting his intense stare he tucks her hair into her ear. He smiles at her and repeats "I've always got you."

She looks up at him and meets his gaze. She was about to say something but no words would leave her lips. She shivered a little when he tucked a stray hair into her ears, she swallowed her nerves and finally spoke in a soft sincere voice, "I didn't get to tell you that I am glad that your back."

Quinn smiles, "So am I." He whispers back.

On the corner of Sherlock's eye, Freya was giggling quietly. She was delighted that her playing cupid has finally paid off. This annoyed Sherlock for some reason. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth to control whatever he is feeling that baffling him.

'_Sentiments are a waste of my time._' Mycroft's voice echoed in his head.

Sherlock frowned at himself, since yesterday there has been this gnawing feeling in the back if his mind that he never seemed to understand and it always was when Quinn is around. But Mycroft is right, sentiments are a waste of time so whatever monster is deciding to get out needs to be buried deep down.

He clears his throat and this brought Quinn and Molly from their deep and _annoying_ stares with each other. Molly straightened out and moved away from Quinn slowly. Sherlock could also see that Freya was glaring at her and this gave him delight that he smiled crookedly at her which she gave him a scowl as a response. "So," he started when Molly was looking at him, "I got a cab waiting because I am headed home." He said. He quickly nudged his head towards the reception hall, "Unless you'd rather stay."

"No!" She squealed too quickly, she groans a little embarrassed that she was far too eager to leave. "I'll come with you, since I dragged you out here. I really don't think it's not decent of me to let you go alone." She insisted but not as desperately.

"Very well. The cab is out front." Sherlock gestured to the front door.

Molly just smiled and then turns to the scowling Freya, "Walk me?" She asked.

Freya rolled her eyes, "Well who else would try to catch you when you decide that your face would drop on the floor." She links her arm on Molly.

Now it's Molly whose cheerful face dropped to annoyance, "I can walk without falling you know."

"Sure." Freya agreed unconvincingly and started to walk Molly to the front door. And she laughed when Molly almost tripped again. "Not saying _I_ told you so."

Sherlock shakes his head in disbelief. At some point he has to tell Molly that she shouldn't be drunk anymore as it is a danger to her life. He was about to follow Molly and Freya when he notices that Quinn was having an internal battle with himself. So he turns to his direction and asks, "Yes?"

Quinn was surprised that he spoke to him directly and voluntarily. "I can drive Molly home if you just want to head on home." He blurted out.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him, "I am more than capable of taking her home myself."

Quinn's eyebrows met in frustration. He cleared his throat as to no words would escape his lips. Sherlock is glad that even as a prestigious doctor he can still intimidate Quinn. So studied the doctor since this is the first time he _actually_ gives him a proper glance. He already knew that Quinn just moved to NYC because he had a NYU ring on him yesterday but now eyeing him carefully even though he has a nervous disposition on him he still looked quite confident like a higher up doctor that he is. Sherlock finally understood why he is nervous it's not the talking to Sherlock but its asking what he wants not knowing how to make it sound like a ridiculous request. Two seconds ago was the first time in the whole two days Sherlock has noticed that Molly has actually acknowledged Quinn to a point that it doesn't seem like she's only saying two or three words just so she can avoid him again.

_"I didn't get to tell you that I am glad that your back."_ Molly's voice echoed in Sherlock's head. And that monster he had tried to bury is trying to escape again. "With Molly's state at the moment I don't think it is a good idea for you and her _reminisce_ about old times, you can do that on another free time where her inhibitions aren't in question." Sherlock said harshly. He didn't even give Quinn time to react as to he turned away from almost immediately so he can follow Molly and Freya who was already by the cab.

Sherlock's throat let out a tiny growl when he heard Quinn following him. He had to almost chant out to himself that it doesn't matter what the bloke does. When he finally reached the cab, Quinn went to the other side of the cab where Molly was sitting. He knocked on the window and Molly opened.

"I can take her home Sherlock if you just want to head home from here." Freya said diverting his attention to her and not her two friends.

. He didn't even look at Freya's direction. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and he hissed at her, "I really don't understand why Quinn and you have the obsession to take her home. I am certainly not going to mean her any harm and since she doesn't really want to stay then there is no point to me being here. I am taking her home and that is _final_."

Freya just narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms across her chest, "Fine." She huffed.

He just rolled his eyes in response and crawled in the cab just in time for him to see Molly pocketing Quinn's calling card. He chose to ignore it and just looked straight ahead to the cabbie. "If you don't mind Sherlock, I gave him my address first. I'd really want to go home and get out of this dress. I look absurd." She started fiddling with her clips and freed her hair from the tight bun it had been trapped in

. For the first time, Sherlock watched in awe as those curls fell slowly onto her waist. Without even thinking about it, his hands had a mind of its own and softly ran his hands on the lower part of her hair, "No, you don't look absurd. You look amazing." The small shriek that bubbled out Molly's lips made him realize what he had done. He clears his throat, straightening up kind of annoyed at himself for doing something so _human_. "But then again, you do look different I'm sure you aren't comfortable." He said firmly.

Molly just smiles as if relieved that she's probably imagining things, "Well, I'm going to get a little shut eye. My head is pounding." She yawns.

"I bet." He frowns remembering the same feeling he had on John's stag night. He promised himself that he wouldn't drink anymore. He was about to tell Molly that she can lean on him if she wanted to but she was already in deep sleep with her head on the window. He was always amazed by the fact that she could always sleep anywhere and rather quickly. He'd sometimes see her with her forehead on the table and he'd start rambling about his case not knowing that she's actually fast asleep. She'd only wake up when he says her name, or jump to the point that she'd almost fall out of her chair. He would on a rare occasion just randomly wake her up just for his amusement.

Then the cabbie took a sharp turn that caused Molly to slam onto his chest. She stirred to wake for a few seconds. He held his breath so she wouldn't fully wake realizing that she is this close to him. He is positive she'd flip out and wouldn't be able to sleep because she would over think trivial things but she didn't wake up, she fell right back to sleep not before a tiny mumble about flying squirrels left her lips.

"Sorry, mate." The cabbie said when he saw that Sherlock was giving him the death stare for his reckless driving.

"I'd like to return to London in one piece." He said firmly. He sighs as he looks at the sleeping Molly on her chest, he pulled away a mouthful of hair that was stuck to her lips. When his fingers slightly touched her lip he felt a twinge of electricity on his fingertips like it did yesterday when he touched the back of her neck at the wedding rehearsal. He just did it to see a reaction from Meat dagger, he had always loved to torment him but what surprised him more was the tingling on his fingertips and how his hand felt empty when he pulled away that he had to clenched his fist so he'd bring himself back from whatever he was feeling.

He shook his head and finally decided to look away after having some sort of struggle. He looks out the window and found himself staring at Molly's reflection. He sighs exasperatingly and wonders_. Molly Hooper, what are you doing to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>an: That is it after more than 2 months of not updating I hope this makes you happy guys! Don't forget to review because it'll help with the reviews. I was kinda of thinking you don't like it and I stopped. But I had write more! I can't abandon this! I love sherlolly and I need to more things to occupy myself without sherlock for awhile! Read/favorite/review/follow! Ps… Sherlock might be slightly OOC.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Whaaat two updates in less than two dayss? Hehe See this is a dedication that I am writing more. So please lots of love and support! I feel like should deserve more reviews guys… pleeeassseeeee :) this I think my favorite chapter so far I hope you enjoy this too!**

**Sherlock POV part 2 of 2. (why? Coz molly is too drunk to have a comprehending thoughts it might be too scattered to even write. Thinking about her this trashed gives me a headache soooo Sherlock it is! Hehe!) Also this is sooo conversational… but pull through I promise its worth it! Alright here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obsess on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: You Owe Me

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_**A promise…**_

They were almost to Molly's flat when he wakes her. "Molly..." He says her name softly.

But this time it took her a few seconds to wake up, she slowly opens her eyes and blinks. She was drowsily staring into his eyes, "Hey..." She mumbles and blinks a couple more times than that same second she jumped and immediately moves away from him when she realized she was laying on his chest. "Oh god, Sherlock I apologize. I had no idea. How long was I laying on you? I didn't mean to I swear." She started to ramble in panic.

And he was right that she would react this way, he just shrugged. "Not long." He lied, even though she was sleeping comfortably on his chest the whole entire ride back to London. "You were mumbling about blue rabbits on a pogo stick when I woke you up. Interesting dream you got." He teased.

She gasped and all the color on her cheeks got drained, "I didn't really remember about dreaming anything." She bit her lip and looked out the window, embarrassed.

The cab pulls over in front of Molly's flat. Molly was rummaging through her purse to pay but Sherlock touched her arm softy, "I got it." He said. "You can get out of the cab all right do you think?" He asked simply.

Her eyebrows met as if baffled with question, "Of course." She responded and got out of the cab ungracefully.

He rolled his eyes when she slammed the door behind her. She was still leaning on the door for support. She _is_ definitely not okay.

"You might want to take your girlfriend inside there mate. I doubt she'd be able to walk straight." The cabbie said.

For some odd reason he would jump at the opportunity to yell at someone who usually accuses Molly of being his girlfriend but tonight he didn't, maybe he isn't just in a yelling mood. Today was an exhausting day and it was not a very interesting day on his normal consultive detective days. He just gives the cabbie money for the fare and a little bit extra. "She isn't my girlfriend." He says simply.

"Oh. I thought-"

"Yep, and sometimes you lot don't seem to notice everything correctly and just assume that it's correct without proper evidence." Sherlock snapped. Well, then he was wrong he _is_ still in the mood to be a little snippy.

The cabbie's face dropped to mild annoyance and mumbled some sort of profanity that rhymed with _'ducking bus.'_ He took the money from Sherlock wordlessly.

"Just wait two minutes after we are inside, then you can leave." Sherlock ordered and then he got out of the cab. Though, he is positive that he'd probably leave as soon as Sherlock and Molly would disappear in her building.

"What are you doing? Aren't you headed home?" Molly questions when she notices that he was in front of her. She was in too much concentration of not falling off to see that he was really close to her.

"I couldn't leave if your leaning on the cab like it's your life support." Sherlock noted.

She made a face, "I'm alright just give me a few seconds I'll be able to walk." She says with dedication but feet refuses to move.

"You've been standing there for a bit now Molly." He told her. "How about I walk you to your door. Make sure you are safely on a soft cushion then ill head home." He offered.

She shook her head furiously, which was a bad idea because it made her gag and dizzier. The hit of the bottle of wine on an empty stomach had finally hit her. "Your cab would leave you. It's okay I can get to my flat."

He raised his eyebrow at her and crossed his arms across his chest, "Alright then," He backs away a few steps from her, "If you can walk towards me safely then I'll let you go to your flat without an escort."

She scowls at him, "What are you? A sobriety cop?" She snapped at him.

"Molly." He said firmly.

She sighs in defeat knowing there is no way she could win this argument because she can see the determination in his eyes. She stares at her feet demanding them to move but when she tried she almost fell forward. She groans and looks up at him, "But the cab would leave. It is usually hard to get a cab in this area around this time." She said desperately not sure if she wants him to help her or not.

He just waves her off, "He'll wait for me." He lied between his teeth smoothly, he just now decided he just wants to make sure that she'd actually alright or even possibly fallen asleep in her own bed or couch before he heads home. Doubt she'll remember this anyways, she is drunker than she was an hour ago. "Let's go." He puts an arm on her back to support her and lifts her up with using her knees.

She bits her lip and blushes, "Do you have to_ carry_ me like this again?" She wraps her arms around his neck for support.

He pushes the door of her building with his back. He lightly shrugs, "Only logical way, I am far too tall for you to just have you walk beside me with your arm around me. And you'd just slow us down anyways. I'm sure this is more comfortable for you since your ankle still probably still hurts. Though I'm sure the alcohol in your system has possibly numbed that down a little and unfortunately that includes your inner balance. And seeing that blank look on your face, you are fighting the urge of seeing double."

She scoffs, "Do you need to tell me you are right all the time?"

He grins when she pushes the elevator button to him. "Possibly."

They were at her front door when he slowly put her down. She was already rummaging through her purse for her house keys when he already opened the door using a set of keys that wasn't her spare keys. She points at his keys and frowns, "You have my spare keys?" She asks though she knows that they aren't she just needed to hear it.

He just looks at the keys and twirls the key ring with his fingers, "I got tired of returning your keys to the pot, so I made my own set." He pockets the keys in his coat and offered a hand to her since she was plastered to the wall.

She blinks a few times in disbelief that he has a 'set' of keys to her flat... She isn't sure if that's legal, "You have a set of _my_ keys?" She repeated slowly.

Sherlock's eyebrows met in confusion baffled at what he did wrong, "Yes, and also I got a key of John and Mary's house, Mrs. Hudson's flat, my brother's house and Lestrade's office." He said simply as if it was normal to have a copy of all those people's keys except his brothers.

She just shakes her head. There isn't a point to telling him what he is doing is wrong, especially if he thinks he hasn't done anything of consequence. She slaps his helping hand and stumbles into her flat. She almost ran to her couch, she slumps into the couch sitting there as comfortable as possible waiting for the world to stop spinning.

Sherlock just leaned on the door way watching Molly looking angry at the wall. He was wondering what she is thinking at the moment, or if he should even ask. He shuts the door behind him and heads to the kitchen to get her a glass of water to hydrate her and found a piece of bread in the fridge which is a good since she needs to at least have something to soak up that alcohol in her system. He was about the hand her the water and the bread when she threw her hair piece that she had to wear to the wedding across the wall barely missing her telly. It broke to tiny pieces. "You have something against hair ornaments, Molly?" He asks curiously.

She groans and hugs her knees to her chest, "Today was just a shitfest day." She cursed. "I am so angry I've been made a fool! I can't believe my own best friend did this to me! I was like a little slave for this wedding... christ. I wish I never said yes." She grabbed a pillow beside her and screamed at it.

Sherlock sat down beside her and took the pillow away from her, so she can see that he was offering her a glass of water, "Drink." He ordered when she just stares at the glass.

When she didn't do as she was told he grabs her hand and her take the glass. "Besides, you're far too nice to abandon a friend. Now drink." He said again.

She drank from it and finished it in one gulp. She had a surprise look on her face not realizing that she was thirsty. "Thanks." She said as she sets the glass on her table, she wasn't sure if she was thankful for his comment or the offer for water. "I am so upset. The signs where_ there_. I've always known the secret bloke was Tom. Marie is never secretive she was always happy about whoever he dates... I've always been there for her and she does this? It's just..." She puts her head on her knees and just sobs there. "But either way though I am happy for her."

Sherlock just sighs. He doesn't know what to do. Should he say something nice? Demeaning to Marie? Maybe even Meat Dagger, he always had words to express how he disliked him and how he is so plain and boring. But no words can come to mind, he is never good at this thing. John came to him once complaining about his frustrations of Mary after she shot Sherlock. John got mad at him because He told John that why should he be angry at Mary. She shot him not John, and Sherlock has forgiven her so John should as well. And here he is holding a piece of bread listening to Molly sob, he almost shoves the bread into her face when she looks up at him. "Eat." He said. He turns to her direction so he would be facing her, he is sitting on his leg with his hand by her back just in case she need comforting that way but he will do that as a final resort.

She absently takes the bread and stares at it. "I've never been lucky with blokes. I feel like I neglect then too much or over do it." She sighs, "I over did it with Quinn. And i neglected Tom... The in between was a bit of both. Did I mention that Tom is the third bloke Marie dated that's an ex?"

"You told me she has the tendency to date your exes. A number wasn't given." He said gestures to the bread on her hand that she keeps breaking off, "You either eat that or put it away. There crumbs everywhere now."

She takes small broken piece and eats. She puts the rest in the empty glass. She turns towards Sherlock's. "You see, I wasn't interested in dating after Quinn. It was just secretly I guess I was waiting for him." She started to ramble. Lately Molly usually is more comfortable with talking to Sherlock about anything that would seem to interest him or just talk to him instead of talking to herself in the lab. It doesn't actually mean that he would listening but she'd continue anyway.

Sherlock just realized that a way to help her is just let her pour it all out, even if this is way too trivial to keep him interested.

_This is what a friend would do. _John's stern voice echoed in his head.

She didn't notice the discomfort on his face when she says Quinn's name because she just continues to talk. "When I found out he started dating as well around a decent amount after we broke up I decided to try as well. A couple blokes here and there, I mean had semiserious relationships but being with your first boyfriend for seven years, a year or two relationships I didn't really count as serious. Plus the fact that I had been a victim of being cheated on since I never really had time for them, though they still stick around..." She stopped for breath, "After I graduated Med School, I didn't date for a while. I was too busy with my new job and settling alone in London." Then she started to burst into laughter.

"What is funny?" He inquired, he felt like he missed out something important. He was sure he was listening, and nothing she had said so far was hilarious. He is a little delighted that despite her random sadness she can still laugh a proper one.

She shakes her head and stops laughing but there is still a twinkle of amusement in them. "I am far too drunk to remember this conversation anyways. And besides I'm sure you already know this, so just please pretend that you don't know."

"Okay..." He said warily.

"You came into the lab all dark and brooding. Asking for the most ridiculous favor about a cadaver... I found you fascinating to a point that I was in love with you." She said with a smile. Her cheeks are turning into a bright pink as she realized what she had said. She clears her throat, "Well I thought I was. I had a weird school girl crush on you though. And _you_ used it to your advantage..." She narrows her eyes at him playfully.

He shrugs, "It was a way in and you are the _best t_here is. And that turned into what friendship we have now. So i have no regrets." He responded sincerely. "Besides, you weren't _anything_ with me. I just caught your attention because you are the smartest person in St. Barts that you mostly keep to yourself because no one usually challenges you mentally. And I came along asking you tasks and procedures that you normally wouldn't do and you enjoy it. Nothing wrong with that, we both got an advantage from it. Though mostly me than you." He admitted.

She smiles, and she looked amazed. No one has really told her how it is ever like Sherlock how does it. She always knew she was a loner but never really dwelled on the reason why she was one since she didn't mind at all. And yet Sherlock just deduced her probably the second he saw her, but he never told her like how he tells everyone what he thinks. "Once again you are right."

He grinned, "As always." He boasted.

She rolled her eyes and continued talking, "And I saw you never saw interest in me that I jumped to the opportunity of the next person who found me interesting." There was a sadness and bitterness in the tone of her voice. "I was so convinced he was it. I wanted to believe it... He was nice. He made me feel for him in the short time I was with him. He made me believe him... Little did I know that he was a psychopath."

Sherlock clenched his teeth knowing who that *person* was. "Moriarty." He hissed angrily. He didn't mind that Moriarty wanted to destroy him. Sherlock wanted nothing but to accept the challenge but the thing was Moriarty threatened the only parts of Sherlock's life that made him human. And that made him want to destroy Moriarty more than anything especially when he threatened Eliza and Molly.

They were quiet for a few minutes. Mentioning Moriarty was always a sensitive topic for everyone. After Moriarty's return, it was on high alert on Baker Street and even England. It was a huge fight between Molly and Sherlock because he had forced her to leave Europe since he is positive she would be the first target and he didn't want to risk it. When Moriarty threatened the newborn of the Watsons changed the game completely, it was John that begged Molly to take Eliza far away until the Moriarty problem was dealt with. So without another word, Molly and Eliza assumed new identities as a mother and daughter and went into hiding in South Africa, abandoning her life and work just because of the dangers Sherlock had brought to Molly. And he is positive this is why she settled with safe, boring and dull Tom. "I never really got to apologize for being a Target of Moriarty-."

Molly put her fingers on his lips to shush him, "I wouldn't have changed anything Sherlock, and I'm glad that I am one of the people you can trust." She whispers."Nothing wrong with that, we both got an advantage from it. Though mostly me than you." She repeats what he had told her with a twinkle of happiness in her brown eyes, She blinks when she realized that she had leaned really close to Sherlock that she was only a few inches away from him. Her knee was on his leg, and Sherlock's thumb was mindlessly stoking the side of her back.

Sherlock noticed the small distance between them too, it made him uneasy in a good way, he also noticed that his thumb was touching her back that he stopped holding on to the back of the couch as to not do anything rash. He gulped as he is physically aware that Molly's fingers are still on his lips. "Molly?" He breathed. He could feel her shiver as his breath touched her eyelids.

She shushed him again, and slowly leans closer. She moves her fingers from his lips, and slowly slides her palm on his warm cheeks, his ear and finally tangles her fingers on his hair. "I may be too drunk to remember this tomorrow, which I would regret. But then again I wouldn't do this if I was sober anyways..." She breathes as she leans closer and closer that they are almost breathing the same air.

"What?" He started to ask but for the first time in his life that he can remember he seems flustered and frozen. He doesn't really know who leaned in to close the distance between them. He was too distracted with the fact that her hands was leaving a trail of emptiness where it left him and how intimately she was caressing his hair is driving him crazy that he seems clueless to either what is feeling or what he is doing.

His lips lightly touched hers and he felt her sigh into the kiss. He couldn't believe that this little touch is driving him up the wall, his heart his pounding in his chest so loudly that he swears it is the only thing he can hear. Her lips on his and her hands on his hair are causing some tingling everywhere. He has never felt this intensely on a simple physical act before. He has kissed Janine multiple times but never has it felt like this. One got the closest _The Woman_ but still this was a dozen times better and he'd hate to admit it but maybe hundred times better.

Her lips are so soft on his, he slightly parted his lips to deepen the kiss and she willingly let him. Part of wanted to pull away immediately and another part of him wanted _more_ of her, maybe hold her, run his hands into his beautiful hair, run his fingers on her arms, neck, back just so she can feel what she is doing to him but he is frozen in place all he could do is let his lips move against hers. He was enjoying this far too much than he'd like and he didn't know why. When he finally had the will to move so he can feel her on his fingertips, he felt the kiss soften and she slowly pulls away.

She rests her forehead against his. Both of them are ragged breathing as if they had been running a marathon. She is still softly caressing his hair.

He could see on her neck that her heart is pulsing fast as well. He is glad that he gave her that reaction too. If only she'd let go of his hair then maybe he can recollect his thoughts, and not pine for her lips on his _again_.

She smiled, her eyes slightly moved to her fingers on his hair. She pulls a small curl on his hair and goes, "Boink..." She giggled as the hair recoiled back to its original curl. She pulls away from him completely since she was almost straddling him to how close she was to him. "I've always wanted to do that." She yawns, "But the kiss was incredible and I've always been curious." She leans on the sofa's arm rest, "I hope that wasn't a dream though. If it was then it's a beautiful dream and I wish I never wake up." She releases a big yawn again. "Good night Sherlock." She closes her eyes and sets her head on the back of the couch and falls asleep.

He just watches all this in shock. Did she just realized what just happened? But he's got to hand it to her though, this girl can sleep anywhere and anytime if she wants to. He sighs, he doesn't know if this is something they should discuss in the morning or just pretend it never happened until someone mentions it. Molly's soft snore broke his thoughts. He might as well just bring her to her room, the way she's sleeping, she'd have a horrible neck pain when she wakes up. Not to mention the hang over, the bruises and her ankle.

So he carries her to her room. Watching around if Toby is close by, so he wouldn't step on the feline. Luckily the cat was on the spare room, He remembered the cat ran there when Molly threw her hair pin on the wall.

He carefully sets her onto the bed, making sure her head was resting on the pillow perfectly. He pulls the covers over her and sits on the bed beside her to watch her for a few seconds. He pursed his lips together thinking the remnants of the kiss is still there.

He scoffs at himself, asking when he became such a sentimental _human _being. He brushed his hands on her hair and lightly touched her cheeks. He felt like a hypocrite, here he was telling Quinn he didn't trust Molly's inhibition to let him take her home, yet here he is caressing her face and letting her kiss him.

He was about to move away from her hands caught his before he pulled away. "Sherlock?" She mumbled.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Don't go yet." She begged softly.

He sighed, "I won't."

She let go of him but she left his hands where it was on the back of her neck. He wasn't sure if she was awake or asleep but from then on he talked, not sure if he wanted her to hear or not.

He kept on caressing the back of her neck as he spoke, "I know, even though Tom was dull and I always thought you could have done better, he made you happy and for some reason I ruined that for you. I was selfish and didn't see what my demands had cost a toll in your relationship with him. I take full responsibility for that ruined relationship. I am glad that it happened because you can definitely do better. You are an amazing person who deserves everything in the world." He moved her hair away from her face and he could feel her shiver against his touch, "So today I make a promise to you Molly Hooper. I will promise that I will do everything in my power to give you that happiness. Be it with another bloke_, with_ Quinn. I will not be as selfish with you and I will put your happiness first." He said with dedication. He leans closer to whisper in her ear, the last few words was hard for him to say because it had to mean that he is any other normal person with proper emotions and it terrified him, "Be it with _me_, _if _that makes you happy. I'll do it." He lightly brushed his lips on her temple, "Sweet dreams, Molly Violet Hooper."

"Good night Sherlock Holmes..." She mumbles back and she curls into a ball, slightly snoring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHHHHHHH! I have been wanting to write this chapter for months. That's why there's overly reminder that Molly can sleep in an instant if she wants to because of this chapter. DUNDUNDUN its getting sooo yummy! So Stick around for more guys! I love it! Okay if you want more, REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you think and what else you want, Keep it pg please (for now) haha. Love love**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Another update? Whaat I'm going crazy you giys. Well see as long as I get at least 10 reviews I go nuts! Thank you for the reviews/follow/favorites guys! It makes me super happy keep it up lots of love so I can write more. I hope you like this one! As for more Sherlock POVs maybe someday he is kind of hard to write cause its SHERLOCK HOLMES! But I am not saying I wont write on his POV anymore but as of now if Molly tries to stay sober then its her. (hint hint there will be one later :P) Sorry if this is a short one. Next one I promise will be a good one! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obsess on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: **You Owe Me**

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

_**A heel and a card…**_

Molly's eyes snap open as a start which she regret the moment she had done it. The sun shining from the blinds was way too bright that she couldn't handle it she hid under the covers to protect her eyes and that quick movement caused her head to hammer annoyingly on the inside, as if someone is trying to smash oneself free. She remembered that she feels like crap because she finished a whole entire bottle of wine by herself, the memory of it made her gag.

_'What else happened last night?_' She wonders to herself. As she tried to recall the hazy drunken memory she has her head pounded even more. She remembered breaking her shoe again, being carried like a child by Quinn and then Sherlock.

_Sherlock._

She sat up and instinctively touched her lip. She had a dream about kissing him? Or was it real? Her head pounded heavily that she couldn't even try to dig into what had happened last night. She was sure she had dreamt it, no way in this reality can she snog Sherlock or even let her do that to him. In her dreams maybe, where she has done that more times than she can count and possibly even more... She blushes at the thought.

She swallows and she could feel her throat dry. She needs to get some water or something at least for the headache. _Definitely something_ for this little monster trying to break her skull from the inside, the monster called hang-over.

She slides off the bed. And when she stood up she totally forgot one important thing. She twisted her ankle yesterday. She stood on the sprained ankle and it brought up shooting pain from the ankle to her leg causing her to fall back on the bed and not before cussing like a sailor on leave, "Monkeys tit!"

And that same second Sherlock busted through the door with a worried look on his face, he had a look of relief when he saw her sitting on the bed clutching on her leg. "You sprained your ankle, careful." He crosses his arms across his chest, leaning on her doorway.

"Sherlock!" She gasped now she is physically aware that she is only wearing her knickers and pants. She grabbed a pillow beside her to cover herself, "What-what are you doing here?" She spluttered.

He rolled his eyes, "Well good morning to you too." He says sarcastically and turns around to walk back into the living room.

Molly sighs. She probably just offended him. After what he had probably done for her drunk arse yesterday. "Sherlock, wait!" She called back as she reached for a big shirt she has and puts it on hastily. She finds bottoms on the corner where her yellow dress had on last night, carefully puts it on. A small question gnawing in her mind about who undressed her, she shoved the thought as she doesn't really think she wants to know the answer to it. She limps after Sherlock who was sitting on her kitchen stool holding a cup of coffee and a white tablet.

"Here." He hands her the cup of coffee. "I don't know how you like it but its black, two sugars."

She accepts the cup wordlessly, stunned that he offered her _his_ cup of coffee. She shakes head so she can talk again, "its perfect thanks." She mumbles as she takes a sip from the hot coffee. It feels weird that _he's_ served her coffee when it is usually her that does that the coffee or when he demands for one.

He hands her the white tablet, "It's for that pounding headache, and I went through your cabinet so that's yours. Unless you don't trust me then that's alright."

She grabbed the tablet from him and drank it with her coffee instantly. She didn't want him to think that she doesn't trust him because she totally does, _she always will._ "Thank you." She bits her lip not knowing how to start about last night. A blur image of her kissing him flashed in her eyes and she looks away from his gaze, blushing.

He smirks, "I'm guessing that look on your face means much of last night was a blur."

She hides her answer by drinking another cup of coffee, but she nods anyway. "The pain on my ankle is a reminder that bad things happened. And I can't recall most of them." Though she completely remembers what brought her to drink, she need not mention it.

"I should tell you Molly, you shouldn't probably drink anymore. You can't handle your liquor and you are quite a danger to yourself." He said firmly.

She held her tongue from wanting to defending herself that last night isn't a frequent thing. She just let it go and nods. She agrees with him that she shouldn't mindlessly drink like that anymore especially on an empty stomach.

He looks at her expectantly, as if secretly wanting to know everything, "What do you recall?" There was a slight hint desperation in his voice that confused her.

Despite her headache she tries to remember, "I remember breaking my heel, talking to Freya and Quinn then after that is a blur I know you took me home..." She pauses not sure if she should say what has been playing in her mind for the past minutes. She clears her throat and looks out her bedroom where the yellow dress was plainly seen on the floor.

"If you are wondering, I didn't help you out of your dress. You did that on your own. You are going to have a nasty bruise on your knee too." He points at right leg where you could see the slowly bump on it. "I _am_ serious Molly, no more drinking. I was about to head home last night when I heard a loud thud in your room last night. You were in the middle of changing and you forgot about your ankle and you fell on your knee." He said firmly, he was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You jumped into bed right after as if it was nothing and fell right back to sleep."

Molly flinched. Now that he has mentioned it, she can feel the throbbing on her knee as well. She _definitely_ did not remember that. So whatever she's _thinking _of is probably not real. And besides she doesn't really want to ask if her dream is real or not. She doesn't want him to think that she is wanting that from him when she had obviously given up of any hope of him seeing her as more than a friend... But then again one can still hope secretly.

"Molly." He said her name impatiently as if he had called out her name more than once. "I said I am going to head out. Do you need anything else?" He demanded.

She shake her head slowly since her head is still slightly pounding but not as much. "No thanks. I do appreciate all of this Sherlock. And I apologize for the trouble I caused."

He sighs an exasperated one, "Just don't expect it to be a frequent thing."

"No more drinking thing I promise." She did a cross sign on her chest.

He nods. "Good." He raised her hand and to Molly's surprise he lightly touched her hair that covered her face. "Do keep that promise. I do like to keep you in one piece." He said lightly.

She just froze in place and breathed raggedly watching him tuck her hair into her ears. His fingertips lingering on her jawline. She couldn't say another word and she just shivers lightly from his touch. That little touch has sent electric jolts everywhere and onto her fingertips. He wasn't looking at her though but his hands or shall she dare say her lips?

He pulls his hands away from her. She could see the confusion and the inner dilemma he is battling with himself in his face when he had realized what he had done. She was just staring at him as his demeanor from the nice and sweet whatever he is at the moment turned into the guarded and cold Sherlock. "Don't do anything foolish. And ice that knee so it won't swell." He says dryly.

"Okay." She grumbled and nodded. He turns his heels and leaves. Closing the door behind him quietly.

She just stares at the door unable to move. Her jaw felt cold where his fingers were. She absently put her fingers there as well, she notices her cheeks are burning and sees at the mirror by her kitchen wall that her face is at an alarming color of red. She groans, embarrassed, that is probably why he left. She hates the fact that he can still do this to her, while she is trying her best to move on... And he _isn't _helping either.

He is so out of the norm today. The coffee, headache pill, and the absentness of his affection towards her as if he brought down a wall that has always been there for a moment before creating a wall that is thicker than what he had put up before. She wonders if she indeed had dropped his defenses for a second or he is just humoring her or even just being nice to her because of what had happened yesterday.

She growls loudly. Overthinking this much is making her headache worse. So she decides to maybe lay down until the pounding completely goes away. She turns to limp into her room. She picks up her dress from the floor so it wouldn't be wrinkled, that's when a piece of card fell on the floor and her broken piece of heel from her shoes. Not just a normal broken heel but the same one that Sherlock broke so she can walk on her shoes. On any other day she would have probably enjoyed being in Sherlock's arm like that, but not when he did it because she was a huge klutz. _'I am such an embarrassment..'_

She picked up the heel and the piece of card. It was the Quinn's NYU calling card with his London number on the back. She did remember him say to her to give him a ring if she needed anything. She smiles at the memory. She had been blatantly avoiding him the past two days and he knew that too. Even though she doesn't know how to react with his return, she is glad he is back. Apparently she told him that last night too. She closes her eyes and clenches her teeth wondering what other idiotic thing she did last night other than looking like a klutz fool.

She sits on the bed, staring at the card and heel in her hand. Her past and her present... She'll probably just admit to it now that maybe she still has some lingering feelings for Sherlock that she shouldn't dwell on anymore because it will only cause her disappointment. But after today, Sherlock's meaningful gaze towards her, she seems like there might be a little chance there.

_Think straight Molly, this is Sherlock Holmes you are drooling over and you have been for the past six years there is a time when one should just let go! _A harsh voice screamed in her mind that sort of sounded like Freya. (She had always been frank with her about her unfortunate love life and always disliked Sherlock because of it.)

She stares at the heel again, contemplating. She should just be delighted with Sherlock's friendship. Not that she isn't, having Sherlock in her life _is_ making her happy, and she should just stop hoping for more. So she puts the heel in her bedside table after a few moments of contemplation. The hard part was shutting it as if she was closing some part of her life that she doesn't want to let go.

_'I do like to keep you in one piece.'_ Sherlock's voice echoed in her head. It made her grin. She shut the drawer but not all the way.

A tiny voice in her head asked her to look at the card and she did. She bit her lip as she is in dilemma with herself. If she should give Quinn a ring or not. After a few moments, she mumbled to herself. "It's like two friends reconnecting. He is your friend." She tells herself.

She sighs and finally reaches for her mobile. She was about to punch in Quinn's number when he notices that she had a text from a familiar number. She grinned when she reads the text from Quinn since he is the only one who has a nickname for her

-_Hey there Molz, Hope your head isn't pounding like a little monster is trying to free itself from your head. Hang overs are the worse. I know a great way to get over those nasty monsters. If you wanna bite._

She laughed. She forgot that it was Quinn that started off calling hang-overs a monster trying to break out of the prison inside your head. She wasn't sure if she wanted to respond or not. She does like to see Quinn, just as old friends but he might not see it that way. He'd probably see it as more... What if she secretly wants more and he's the one that just sees it as old friends gathering.

She didn't know how long she had been staring at her phone but when Toby jumped on her lap demanding to be petted, she saw on the clock that she had been out of it for about five minutes. What would you do, Toby?" She asked as she started to rub the feline's head between his ears. He just purred happily in reply.

She sighed and decided to text him back.

_-I think I've kept the evil monster at bay at the moment but I'll bite._

It wasn't long for him to respond, telling her where to meet and asking what time they could meet. She just tells him anytime as soon as after she can get ready.

_-Well then, I'll just meet you at your flat hopefully you'll be ready by then. If not I'll wait for you, I certainly don't mind._

She smiles at the response, secretly she reads more into the text than the obvious. She slaps her forehead almost immediately to keep her head straight from any swaying thoughts which she regretted immediately because her head started to hurt. She cursed herself.

Toby jumped off her lap and hissed at her. He walked out of her room leaving her. She understands who wants to be around a daft lady like her. She certainly wouldn't.

She gets up but not before seeing the barely open drawer on her bedside table. She shoved all the thoughts she has of last night especially the dream or what she hopes is s a reality. She didn't want to think about it anymore because if it was real then she wouldn't want to know why Sherlock did not mention it this morning, so maybe it didn't happen. Besides it isn't healthy to overthink a dream.

So she gets in the shower to wash off the grime, shame, and anger she had felt from yesterday. She isn't even sure if she is actually done with Marie that is another thing she can officially let go on and not worry about anymore. For the first time in a while Molly feels free, she can't understand what brought this on all of a sudden but from what happened with Tom yesterday she is more hopeful that she will find happiness with someone who actually deserves her and she would love wholeheartedly.

When she closed her eyes all she could see was the card and the heel she was holding a while ago.

A distant voice echoed in her mind, as if someone was talking to her while she blasting music on her earphones_, "Be it with Quinn, be it with me. If that makes you happy."_ Those words had fallen down the drain as well, for as of now she can pursue happiness with anyone she likes and not feel tied down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: don't hate me. I just wanted a little effect. I ain't certainly making it easy for Sherlock. He needs to fight for what he wants and Molly needs to stand on her own too. I hope you guys like this. Alright review/follow/favorite for more. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think or possibly want you want.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am updating as much as possible because I start school on Monday! Soooo yeah plus I've been wanting to write this chapter since I wrote the summary of the story. Alright I hope you enjoy this guys! Favorite/follow/review please. Ps thaaaanks for the love on this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obsess on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: **You Owe Me**

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

_**Dreams vs. Reality…**_

It has been a week since Molly has seen or even heard from Sherlock. Last she knew from Mary was he dragged John to Glasgow for a case. Mary herself hasn't even talked much to John due to the secrecy of the case. All she knows is that John is still alive and well, she had threatened the boys that she would gladly shoot either one of them and she wouldn't even try to miss if one of them don't come back in the same way they had left.

Molly didn't mind at all though, lately she has been dreaming about him and most of them are from the night of the wedding. Last time she dreamed about him this much she'd start being nervous around him that she would be stuttering and eventually he would be annoyed at her. Her dreams are mostly of what didn't happen, a dance that he kept mentioning every time he'd see her before the wedding that didn't happen because she was too wasted to even stand. A slow romantic dance in under the beautiful lights that looked like snowflakes that are falling from the sky. His hands on her back, fingers interlocking with each other, her arm wrapped on his neck, eyes intently gazing on at one another pretending that they are the only ones there and lastly how the dance always ended with their lips touching into a slow yet passionate kiss. Almost every time the dance would probably be much of the blur when she wakes up the kiss felt real which she really doesn't understand.

"Dr. Hooper?" a tiny voice broke her from her day dreaming. A hand was waving in front of her to catch her attention. It was one of her boss, Mike Stamford's, interns that was assigned to her at the moment while Mike was on vacation.

"Sorry, Erynn. You were saying?" Molly mentally scolded herself for getting lost in her thoughts while someone was here, especially for the fact that this girl is a shy one as well. She could definitely see herself in Erynn when she was still a young intern which is why she gladly accepted to take Erynn since everyone else might use her to their advantage and make her do their job instead of teaching.

Erynn just nodded and pulled her hair away from her face as she began to talk, "The toxicology report came in for Martin Crieff. There high traces of benzodiazepine anticonvulsants, alcohol and marijuana." She said quietly as she handed Molly the folder she was reading on.

Molly glanced at the report and smile. Dr. Erynn Miller's first toxicology by herself since she was quite adamant to do it on her own and she did perfectly. "Well that's good. Dr. Miller. Go ahead and hand the report to Dr, Donahue." Molly said softly. She gives the report back to Erynn who hugged the folder proudly, delighted that she did the work perfectly even though it isn't really her area. "Then you can head on home because I am done for the day." Molly adds as she anxiously looks at her watch. She is supposed to meet Quinn here in about two hours and she still smells of dead, she barely has time to get ready.

The young doctor smiles and her dimples popped, "If you don't mind I'd like to stay with Dr. Donahue for a few after she finishes with this." She pats on the folder on her chest.

Molly grins, she secretly compliments the hard working girl. "Of course. Then head home, we are going to have a busy day tomorrow so have a little shut eye as well." Molly suggested when Erynn turns to get ready to leave her lab.

"Dr. Hopper?" She starts again, there was a glint of curiosity in her eyes and she was also blushing as if contemplating if she should ask what she wanted. "Are you going to meet up with that dreamy doctor today?" she blurted out childishly. She covered her mouth as if embarrassed that her question came out that way.

Molly giggled, "Dreamy doctor?" she asked, even though she already knows who Erynn is talking about. The past week Quinn would drop by St. Barts to either just have lunch with her at the cafeteria or just to say hello since his hospital is only a few minute walk from where she is and he for some reason is happily alright with just meeting up to see her even for a few minutes since Molly had been too busy the past week. Tonight is actually their first proper date after he has been begging her to get an actual night off.

Most her female co-workers have been commenting on how _dreamy_ looking Quinn is and that asking if he was a friend or _more _than for some reason, they probably want him. It wouldn't surprise her that the three young female interns has been smitten with him

"Sorry." Erynn said shyly and blushing. She was about to leave the lab again.

"Yeah Quinn and I are going to have dinner, though I don't know if I'd have time to get ready I still need to clean up here. I look like I've been working twenty four hours." Molly gestured at the beakers and the cylinders that is on her tables that needs to be put away.

Erynn looks up from the ground and smiles excitedly at Molly, "You look great, Dr. Hooper. Donna, Rose and I think that you two make a great couple together." Then she bit her lip again as if she couldn't believe those words came out of her lips again but she was grinning still though. "You have a great night. And see you in the morning Dr. Hooper." Then she leaves the lab and then she shrieks when she bumps into her two fellow interns Dr. Donna Noble and Dr. Rose Tyler, shrieks mostly because she was so embarrassed that she acted like a youngin and she shuts the door behind her.

Molly just laughs to herself. She is glad that Erynn is friends with her classmates, when she was an intern she didn't really have anyone but herself. She was usually buried with books and would be alright eating by herself so she can study. She need not worry about the shy Dr. Erynn Miller, she can handle herself.

She glares at her mess and sighs. She sets a goal in her head that she should finish this in about twenty minutes though she highly doubts it because she had used some materials that needed twenty minutes alone to soak to clean. She guess, Quinn will have to put up with her look. She did tell him that she isn't even sure that she can even have a proper night off tonight but he insisted that he can wait all night if needed as long as he can bring her to a nice restaurant and call it a proper date. She wasn't positive it was something she wanted at the moment but it sounded like fun.

She had about thirty minutes to spare till their date when she rings Quinn that she'd be late because she needed to get cleaned up. His response was, just telling her he didn't mind at all. He'll just drop by and just go with her to her flat to change so this date would actually happen and she wouldn't bail.

"I am not bailing." She defended.

"Never the less, I feel like this is an excuse. This isn't my first rodeo you know." He said sternly but there was a small humor in voice that Molly knows too well.

She pouts. "I refuse for you to see me like this. I look like a hurricane came by and just specifically attacked my hair."

This time it was Quinn that laughed loudly, "Molly Hooper, humidity may attack you or anything else that you think you think makes you look unattractive is a lie. You're beautiful Molly, don't even let yourself tell you otherwise. Or I will come there right now and I'll just brush your hair with my eyes closed so you wouldn't have to worry about me _seeing _you. I could care less either way."

Molly bites her lip and tries to hide her delight from the compliment he just gave her. Quinn always had a way to make her feel better and actually like herself more. "Brush my hair with blind folds on? Does that mean you are going to try to find my lab blind too?" she teased.

"If it is what you desire, Molz," he said

Molly sighs dramatically gesturing to him that he _wins,_ "Fine. We can have a hair-brushing party."

"It shall be the most enjoyable hair-brushing party you've ever attended. You may not be able to brush your hair without me." He says with exaggerated enthusiasm.

She scoffs, "Oh no what shall I do?" She gasps.

"I don't know Molly. I may have to quit my job just so you can have me close by to do it. I need to give the hospital a three months' notice before that happens." Quinn said seriously.

"We'll see how this hair-brushing party goes first before we think about that." She shakes her head to stop herself from laughing.

"Oh you will love it." He teased.

"Tell yourself that." She retorted. "All right I better go and finish up here."

"See you in a few, then." Quinn replied before he hung up on her.

She stares at her phone and started laughing. She always talked to Quinn like this. How they both didn't make any sense but at the same time they did. It was their way to keep themselves entertained so no silence would be shared between them. She remembered that Freya and Marie would usually just beg them to shut up at times because their conversations make them sound like they are people who was let out of a mental facility for a trial period.

She was glad that the first time they met up the morning after the wedding it wasn't awkward at all. There was a point during the night when they did talk about what had happened between them and it turned into some joke about flying monkey ninjas or something. It was like they never missed out those many years away from each other. They fit together like the last two similar puzzle piece that you always try to find but it's just right there that could always fit when one thinks it doesn't.

"I've heard of certain parties. But I don't think I've ever heard of hair-brushing parties. Was I gone that long to miss out on that?" Sherlock's question rang in her ears reminding her that she wasn't alone in the lab anymore.

She was so surprised for some reason that she almost fell out of her chair, it was a good thing Sherlock was close by and caught her. "Sherlock!" she gasped. She gulped when she notices that he was really close to her that they were almost breathing the same air and she can see the tiny gold specs on his green eyes. The closeness made her nervous and uneasy that she jumped out of the chair which made it worse because now there was only a few centimeters space between them. She slowly looks up at him and all she could stare at was his chin and his lips… her dreams flashing in her mind made her blush. "When did you get back?" She breathed trying to keep herself calm.

Sherlock just grinned slyly and backs a few step away from her. "Yesterday."

Molly wanted so much so sooth down her messy hair, she can see how much of a mess it is from the mirror across the room. She takes the hair piece from her hair and she moves her hair a bit to untangle it a little. On the corner of her eye, she sees Sherlock staring at her in blankly as if her messy hair is distracting him. She hastily puts it up on a bun to keep it in place. "Sorry. I've been cleaning so I look like a mess." She mumbled incoherently.

He shakes his head, "You look fine. You never look like a mess." He said absently since he was still gazing at her.

Molly widens her eyes trying to decipher Sherlock's words. _Did he?_ She doesn't understand why he is looking at her like that. As if she was some interesting thing he hasn't seen in a while. She wasn't sure what she feels about that. She clears her throat to get his attention and he straightens out, his demeanor guarded again and no sign that he was just staring at her. "How was your trip?" She asked. She was glad that she isn't stuttering. Guess she can still act normal around him even though she doesn't seem like it on the inside.

He shrugs, "Another case solved. We would have been back sooner but we may have crossed some powerful people."

Molly pursed her lips together so she wouldn't burst into laughter, "By _we_? Does that mean, _you_ did?"

He rolled his eyes as if bored by the situation. "Possibly. I was surrounded by berks I couldn't just keep my mouth shut and not tell them that they should at least hire capable people."

She shakes her head and chuckled, "Sure because that is actually not a problem. Unless you screamed at them."

He scowled and puts his hands in his pockets. "They were testing my patience."

"Oh Sherlock." She says.

He was staring at her again as if trying to _decode_ her. "How's the ankle?"

Intuitively, she looks at her ankle. She raised it up and turned it around to show him that it's alright. "It was hell for the first two days. But it is good as new now." She puts her foot down and lifts her head up at him. "And I have been sober for a week." She declared playfully.

He raises an eyebrow at her, "That's good. Was there a plan not to be?"

She narrows her eyes at him, "I am not an alcoholic if that is what you are implying."

He laughs mockingly then stopped abruptly, "And you being on the defensive doesn't sound like it."

She scowls at him and crosses her arms across her chest. A while ago, there was some tiny spec part of her that wanted to hug Sherlock and see how he would react that's gone _now. _She just wants to grab a closest hard thing and smack it across his head or maybe his smug face. At some point she knew that she was going to pay for her idiotic drunken moment she didn't realize it would be this soon. "What do you want Sherlock?" she demanded knowing full well that if he is here it could only mean he is on a case.

He takes his hands off his pocket and shows her the paper that he had in his pocket. The front headline was **Douglas Richardson,** **Dean of Oxford University, found dead in office. Presumed Suicide. **"You did his autopsy?" Sherlock asked.

Molly shakes her head. The article was yesterday and she was far too busy to be able to do it. "Charlotte, I mean Dr. Donahue did it yesterday."

"Clearly. Since if you did then you wouldn't declare it a suicide." He slams the paper on the table angrily.

She eyes him curiously. "What do you mean? He came in with a self-inflicted gun-shot wound to the head. So they declared it suicide."

"Wrong. If I am on this case then this is clearly not suicide."

Molly rolled her eyes, "Of course. Not suicide." She just pretends to agree for she is not really in mood to row with him. She starts putting away her things in the cabinet since they are dry and clean.

"Obviously." He said dryly and pockets the article back in his pocket. "Since the autopsy was yesterday I am positive the body is still here."

She turns to look at him and shrugs. "I told you. Dr. Donahue did the report so I have no clue if the body is still here or not." She is surprised that she answers him like this. On a normal day she'd just call to check if the body is still in the morgue. At the moment she is just letting him fend for himself it seems like it.

He notices this too. He watches her curiously and then raises an eyebrow at her, "Well aren't you going to find out?"

She sighs and looks at her watch. Quinn is due here in fifteen minutes and never is that boy late. "I can't. I got plans tonight Sherlock. I am about to head out here after I put this away." She raises the beaker that she was holding and neatly places it in the cabinet, sealing it shut.

"Well cancel it." He says simply as he walks over towards her. "I need to do is toxicology report. I think he was drugged into committing suicide. His wife thinks he didn't do, he has no reason to." He said with such twinkle in his eyes. He is always so excited when a complicated case like this shows up and he usually is more pumped up if he has cases this close together too.

Watching him it was so hard for her to say it, but she had to. "I said I can't Sherlock." She says firmly. She has no idea where this sort of strength is coming from. She would be expecting the opposite from her, she surprised herself that she knows no matter what Sherlock says from now on she wouldn't give in.

His expression fell and changed into anger, "And why not?" He demanded.

She breathes heavily, "I told you. I got plans." She says slowly and carefully so he would _totally_ understand what she means by it. When he just stares blankly at him as if she was speaking a different language from him she reiterates, "I have dinner plans with Quinn." She finally admitted the thing that she didn't really want him to know. She was hoping she'd get a reaction from him for it but to her disappointment he just looks normal, in fact just irritated at something though maybe her because she isn't doing what he demands like she always does.

"Reschedule. That has never stopped you before. Surely the doctor would understand." He was grabbing stuff from her that she just cleaned so they could probably start making petri dishes for the toxicology.

She clenched her teeth trying to calm herself down. Either he is acting dumb or he is absolutely clueless to what she is telling him. "It's Freya that I usually cancel on because it's not a date." She says in between her teeth, she sounded like she's hissing at him.

Then the reaction she was hoping played on his face so blatantly it surprised her that she wished she didn't see it. He gripped on the petri dish so hard it look like it was about to break, he looked so furious that if anyone who could see him would probably decide to run the opposite direction if they were smart. But Molly could usually decipher Sherlock's emotion when he isn't as guarded, he is mostly in conflict with himself not knowing what to do with the new emotions he is feeling.

"Oh." He started. "Well good for you then." He said bitterly. The way he said it was so dark that it didn't sound like a compliment at all but a curse. He was frowning and he puts the dish back onto the table heavily that the table shook.

She jumped from the noise but she kept her face straight just staring at him blankly. "Thanks." She just responded not sure how to answer his comment.

He scoffs, "It's normal to feel lonely once people around you are getting married. It makes invitations from ex-significant others sound like an _incredible _idea. I applaud you for that. Quinn is familiar and fills that empty void for you so I suppose that suits you perfectly." He said in a low menacing tone. "Let me guess, you two didn't even mention why you two didn't work out in the first place. It just probably turned into a nice reminiscing moment where _you_ think it fixed whatever problem you had in the first place as to why you two aren't still together all these years. Great, jump into that perfect relationship you hoped for so much without thinking about it. Years has passed since you two were together, people change. He probably isn't the same person you knew years ago. If he is, then _lucky_ you."

His words hit her so hard that she is at loss for words. As always, his words hit home. The stuff he had said are the things she didn't want to actually deal with and are buried in the back of her mind because she _is_ lonely. His lack of tact is always a shot in the gut for her. She had always counted on his honesty but right now? All his words are cruel and she can't see herself as thankful for them. She wants to slap him but she restrained herself. She instead takes a few steps towards him so she is a few inches away from him. She looks up at him, her face the look of death and just said the first words that came to mind. "You are a dick." She hissed at him.

He just smiles crookedly, a smile that is so dangerous. "Last time I tried to spare your feelings you called me an ass. I told you last week, if I find something wrong with you _next_ bloke of the year you'd be the first one to know." His face twitched angrily. His emotions are playing clear as day on his contorted face, Molly is positive he is jealous.

She held his angry gaze by glowering at him back, she has no retort back yet but she is holding her ground. A tiny emotion in her is glad that he is jealous but she is just too furious at him to even acknowledge it. All she wants to do is hurt him physically since she doesn't really have the proper vocabulary at the moment since all words that is in her head is demeaning words and that won't hurt him. He'd probably find another thing to say to her that would insult her injury by just one word.

_Be it with me, if that makes you happy. I'll do it._ A familiar distant voice echoed in her head. This isn't the first time she had heard this. In her dreams when she and Sherlock would dance he would usually say that before he'd kiss her. Now she finally realized that Sherlock _had _said that to her. She doesn't remember when exactly but it was when she was drunk out of her mind. No wonder he is acting childish like this… so instead of confronting him about it her mind had other plans, "Well now you know the solution to _this_ problem now do you." She spat at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah. What do you think that is?"

The next words just slipped her mind before she could stop herself. "Next time have the nerve to ask me before someone else does!" She screams at him so loudly she could see him flinch.

She expected him to yell back some sort of insult that her eyes are too far apart or she's too short to be his type, anything to pick out that would emotionally injure her like he always have these past years but what happened next stunned her so much she is sure he shocked himself.

He crushed his lips onto hers and kissed her fiercely with a tiny bit of desperation that she didn't understand but none of that mattered though, because she kissed him back with the same intensity and desperation. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support because she could feel her knees buckle. Her hands tangled on the hair on the back of her neck softly tugging it, she heard him escape a satisfying growl on his throat.

He put his arms around her waist, his hands grabbed the back of her legs and lifted her off the ground so her face would level his. She was about to wrap her legs on him but he set her on the chair with her back on the table trapping her between his warm body and the table. She could feel his tongue on her bottom lip begging for an entrance and she willingly parted her lips so their tongue could dance together in a very passionate dance of who wants to lead or follow. He tastes of tea, olives and a hint of cigarette which she usually hates but she didn't mind at all, _not_ right now.

One of his hands which is still on her legs holding her still, has snaked his way from the her side, to her back and then the back of her neck pulling her to him closing whatever invisible gap that is between them. Her body is molded on his perfectly that she could feel his heart pounding against her chest, she is positive he could feel her heart race too. She traps him between her legs as to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere at the moment.

The kiss is so deep that at some point she needs to get some air to at least recover but that would mean breaking away from this kiss that she is enjoying far too much. When she was about ready to move away so she can breathe, his lips left hers but not before whispering her name on the corner of her mouth. She took a deep breath and leans her mouth to touch his but his lips had found her jawline, the lower part of her jaw, her neck where her pulse is beating into his lips and tongue. She was about to moan but his lips found hers again, kissing her with the same urgency as before.

She was hoping that time would freeze at this moment so she could have this forever but all good things have to come to an end. A loud bang at the door broke them apart almost immediately as if their touch burned each other. Their breathing erratic, both frozen to the spot there are at and staring at each other intently as if trying to read each other's thoughts. There was a decent size of distance between them which Molly thinks is a lot father that it is. She wished he would come a bit closer to fill the emptiness that she feels.

Another bang at the door, John came in clutching on the door knob. "Door was jammed." He said as he was trying to jimmy loose the knob. It took him a few seconds to notice the _weird_ air in the room as if someone had decided to mess with and experiment on static electricity. He looks up from the door knob and sees Sherlock and Molly's intense glare at each other. He knows that look so well, they both just had a row or will about to. He rolls his eyes, he knows its Sherlock's fault as always. "Everything all right?" he asked even though he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Without looking away from Molly, Sherlock said "Molly's got a date tonight." He said bitterly, his breath hoarse.

John's eyebrows met in confusion, he isn't quite sure why he needed to know that or why Sherlock looks angry. "Oh that's good." He said sincerely. His head keeps turning from either Molly's direction or Sherlock's, he is sure something _did_ happen. "So, are we comming back tomorrow then?"

Sherlock scoffs and straightens his coat, walking towards his direction. "No. We got a case and Dr. Donahue is going to help us since Molly's busy."

John scratched his head confused, Sherlock just voluntarily wants another pathologist. _Odd. _"Why are you bored that you want her to cry again?" John demanded.

Sherlock rolls his eyes, "If she doesn't act stupid."

John's eyes widens and he stutters, "Better be nice Sherlock, that girl does cry rather easily."

"I promise I'll be nice." Sherlock says uninterestedly and walks out the lab without a word to Molly, who was still sitting on the chair looking like she had seen a ghost.

John just stood there and nods at Molly, "Have a great time tonight." He said then calls after Sherlock who is a few paces away from him and shuts the door behind him.

Molly just stares at the door blankly as she sees Sherlock disappear from the hallway, she is glad that she had finally calmed down and her heart has slowed down not threatening to leap out of chest from excitement or just surprise (the good kind, the _amazing_ kind). That was _definitely_ real, not her imagination this time. The proof that her face is still warm and her neck is slightly damp from his kisses shows that otherwise.

_What the bleeding hell is going on?!_ Her mind screams what her lips can't say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHHHHHHHHHH! Once again I knew this chapter was going to happen months ago. These chapters have been easy because I already did the filler chapters which was the wedding. Hopefully the other chapters are easier too. Alright people REVIEWS? Please? Hehe hope you enjoyed this one, I surely have! Sly sly sly Sherlock. **

**edit. I should probably put a disclaimer here. I do not own Donna Noble and Rose Tyler the mind of Russell T. Davies created those names, from Doctor WHO i am just obsessed with british shows. Martin Crieff (who OD of anti anxiety meds...For cabin pressure fans knows this would actually happen because Martin is always so anxious, nervous and just a spaz !) and Douglas Richardson are characters from Cabiin Pressure by john finamore. If you have any chance to look it up do it it is hilariou aaand s******you should cause benedict cumberbatch is sooo sexy there! even though he is a pompous colossal berk**! and one pointed out that i qouted HP. i should have probably mentioned that part where Molly screams at Sherlock before that uber hot kiss was a scene from the fourth movie/book when Ron realized that he was jealous of Vikor Krum because of Hermione. ! I hope you liked that part cause it was kinda phewwww (fans herself dramatically) to write! I WANT A SHERLOCK or a CUMBERBATCH! alright I'll pu this on the next chapter too so the ones that read before can see this! I have a lot of easter eggs on this story too. Mark Stevens, cousin of Freya and bestman of Tom, is a combination of the names of the creator of the show! Mark Gatiss and Steven MOFFAT! (and yes that is how you say his name...! MOFFAT!) The last names of Marie and Tom, Swan and Turner are the same last names of Elizabeth and Will from pirates of the Caribbean Rory and Amelia (middle names of Marie and Tom) are doctor who character names as well. I am sorry if i used those names for really annoying characters, i just really love their names and I LOVE THE POMDS. okay im done.**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Special thanks to my very own Dr. Erynn MILLer (she knows who she is) for making the very hot hot hot image for this chapter 15… I caused some eyes to turn to look at me when I screamed excitedly when she sent me this pic. **E**dit(this was on the end of chapter 15). I should probably put a disclaimer here. I do not own Donna Noble and Rose Tyler the mind of Russell T. Davies created those names, from Doctor WHO i am just obsessed with British shows. Martin Crieff (who OD of anti-anxiety meds...For cabin pressure fans knows this would actually happen because Martin is always so anxious, nervous and just a spaz !) and Douglas Richardson are characters from Cabiin Pressure by john finamore. If you have any chance to look it up do it it is hilarious aaand you should cause benedict cumberbatch is sooo sexy there! even though he is a pompous colossal berk! and one pointed out that i qouted HP. i should have probably mentioned that part where Molly screams at Sherlock before that uber hot kiss was a scene from the fourth movie/book when Ron realized that he was jealous of Vikor Krum because of Hermione. ! I hope you liked that part cause it was kinda phewwww (fans herself dramatically) to write! I WANT A SHERLOCK or a CUMBERBATCH! alright I'll pu this on the next chapter too so the ones that read before can see this! I have a lot of easter eggs on this story too. Mark Stevens, cousin of Freya and bestman of Tom, is a combination of the names of the creator of the show! Mark Gatiss and Steven MOFFAT! (and yes that is how you say his name...! MOFFAT!) The last names of Marie and Tom, Swan and Turner are the same last names of Elizabeth and Will from pirates of the Caribbean Rory and Amelia (middle names of Marie and Tom) are doctor who character names as well. I am sorry if i used those names for really annoying characters, i just really love their names and I LOVE THE PONDS. Okay im done.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obsess on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch!

Title: **You Owe Me**

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

_**Mixed Feelings…**_

"Molly?" Quinn had called her name about three times in the past fifteen minutes. He gives her a concerned look.

She is so out of it and can't concentrate on anything or even make conversation. She had been staring at the menu for a while now and would grunt just to acknowledge that she is still alive or slightly interested. She responds with a small smile, "I am fine, I swear." She had told him about a thousand times for tonight it seems like.

He pursed his lips together not able to hold his thoughts to himself. "You have been staring at that menu for twenty minutes now." He observed.

She sighs and hides behind the menu again, "I can't decide what I want for their specials today." It was a choice between Salmon or Steak. She has been reading it over and over again but she can't understand what she was reading, as if the choice was anything _other_ than 'Steak or Salmon'.

He looks at her desperately hoping she'd glance at him, when he wasn't successful in getting her attention. He just points at the part where she is looking at, "That menu is for _Tuesday,_ Molly. Today is Friday."

She stares at what he is pointing at, and in bold letters it says _Tuesday Special_ at the top of the menu. "_Oh_." She drops the menu sheepishly and twitched her lip.

He takes a deep breath and exhales exasperatedly, "Molly." He says quietly. He reaches over the table to hold her hand.

She had to stop herself from flinching away from his touch. She mentally cursed out Sherlock Holmes. She had no clue if that kiss was something he did because he wanted to mess with her head or he did _feel_ something for her. That kiss was full of frustration, passion, heat and desperation… and now that's all she can think of and she can't concentrate, plus she just realize that she is so guilty. It's not like she is dating anyone else that kissing someone else is such a sin but Molly was always just the one man, girl even though it doesn't matter if there is no title to the relationship.

She doesn't want Quinn to think that she isn't interested at all. She was ready to give up on Sherlock and possibly move on. And he did _that _which has given her a glimmer of hope that Sherlock feels something for her. If not then it is such a cruel prank, and thinking about it makes her furious.

She felt him squeeze her hand, he says her name again in agony, "Molz,"

She snaps her head up to look at him and smiles apologetically, "I am so sorry. I just had…" she paused trying to think of what word she wants to use. _Erotic, irritating, amazing, confusing, infuriating. _"_That_ kind of night." She sighed finally not saying anything else. She pursed her lips together as if the heat from the kiss is still embedded on it.

He shakes his head in disagreement, "Don't be. I should be the one to apologize."

She stares at him confusedly, she got thrown off by his apology, "What? Why?" she turns her palms to link her fingers to his. She loved the fact that they could easily fit each other easily. She isalways so comfortable around him.

"I knew you weren't ready to do this when I asked you. I forced you into this." He looks away refusing to meet her eyes.

She feels worse now, she shoves whatever she is feeling about _some_ other troubles and wanted to focus on Quinn. She puts her free hand on his that his hand is now in between hers. "You didn't force me into doing anything, Quinn. I wanted to go with you, _this._" She said seriously. She wasn't lying either, she was impatiently waiting for Friday to come and she was looking forward for today as well.

He gives her a small smile, "You've always been too nice, Molly." He pulls his hand away from hers and takes a drink from his wine. "I did pester to you enough that you finally said yes."

Molly awkwardly sets her hands on her lap. She wanted to tell him that isn't the point but not words could leave her lips because he was partly right. She was also secretly was nervous about starting again. There was still a tiny part of her that didn't want to trust her judgment when it comes to her heart, especially after what had happened at the wedding. She thinks Quinn can see this for he is only one of the few people that can _see_ and understand her even though it has been years that they've seen each other.

He continues, "I do not know how to start this," he says quietly. He looks up at her and puts his glass away and gazes at her meaningfully.

"Quinn?" she asked tentatively.

"What happened between us, years back was my fault entirely. I take full responsibility for it." He says darkly and sadly.

"I—"

"But know this Molly," He interrupted her, "There was no one else. I was faithful to you while we were together." He adds softly.

She smiles at him, sort of a gesture that she believes him wholeheartedly. One thing she knows about Quinn is his loyalty. She never had a doubt in her mind that makes it otherwise. "I know that." She admits and in her heart she knows it's the truth.

He smiles back but it didn't reach his eyes, "Good."

"Are we ready?" A waiter walked up to them after the third time of checking on them for the past twenty minutes.

"Yes, just a tiramisu to go." Quinn answers politely.

"Wait—." Molly started but Quinn interrupted her again.

"That is it." Quinn told the waiter again when he looks at Molly questioningly. The waited nods and walks away.

"_Quinn_." She said his name firmly.

There was a playfulness shine in his eyes, "I promised _you_ the best tiramisu you have ever had."

She gawks at him, "And I told _you_, I would have dinner with you."

"You clearly had a bad night, Molz, it happens to the rest of us." He leans closer to the table and whispers intimately, "I am not going anywhere. You can make it up to me anytime, when you are ready. I can wait as long as I can."

Molly just grins hiding her the relief she feels on her face, "Well then, I ain't sharing." She narrows her eyes at him and grabs the brown paper bag that the waiter set to their table.

Quinn laughs with a beautiful joyful tone. "I am not even going to try and ask."

Quinn offered to walk Molly home since it was faster than waiting for a cab at this time of the night.

"Oh dear god, this is delicious!" Molly exclaimed dreamily when she took a small bite of the tiramisu when Quinn had told her to try _now._

"Here is where I tell you. I am always right." He cocked an eyebrow at her playfully.

She rolls her eyes as she puts the dessert back in her bag carefully. "Yes, yes. You are the king of the foodies out there."

"I don't want the crown. I just enjoy food like a normal human being." He simply shrugs.

"I just like sleep far too much to even think about eating." Molly admits.

He scowls at her direction and said judgingly, "That is why I have been making sure I come to you on my breaks so you would eat."

She bit her lip trying to hide a laugh. He was correct though as much as he can he always comes to see her this past week and bring her food because Molly would just usually takes a quick short nap on her breaks and she eats when she gets home then sleep again. "Thank you." She said instead.

They were silent after that. Out of instinct, she linked her hand onto his which he automatically responded with a proper smile on his face. He raised their hands to his face so he could kiss the inside of her wrist.

She returns his smile but she felt worse than before. She does like Quinn, possibly even more but at the same time there is Sherlock…

_there is always Sherlock_…

They walked in comfortable silence, as if being in each other's company was good enough for both of them. Their hands is their only link to each other. She didn't mind, she thought it was nice.

She felt his hand tighten around hers when the view of her flat was more visible. She looks up at him curiously, she could see his jaw clenching and his face was full of conflict. She wanted to ask what he was thinking but the thing with Quinn is that you have to wait till he opens up. She squeezes his hand reassuringly, telling him its okay.

They paused at her door, she turns to him and tugs at him urgently since he looked a thousand miles away from her. She wanted to bring him back to her, "Quinn?" When he finally looks at her, his eyes was shadowed in sadness that she immediately wanted to fix it. She reached to touch his chest. She misses that smile on his face that always brightens his face. "Talk to me," She pleaded quietly.

He takes a deep breath and exhaled his words, "I really want you to know one thing Molly. I regret not telling you what happened to us." He started.

She stops herself from releasing a whimper. She had some idea that he was going to talk at the restaurant and she was secretly relieved that he didn't say anything. She _sort_ of doesn't really want to know why he broke up with her. She was terrified to know the reason why. All those times she has always wondered why but eventually one stops dwelling on those thoughts and just accept the fact that it happened then move on, but there is that heavy feeling in her gut that had an answer… Quinn was never the type that cheats and she knows that. So if he didn't cheat there is only one reason that broke her to even think about it, that he fell out of love when she gave him everything she had. "Quinn, it has been about a decade since this happened. We were in Med-school which was stressful. It is fine, we don't need to talk about it." Her voice sounded so low and a little desperate.

He kept shaking his head to disagree, "This is something I need to do if I want to be serious about _us_, Molly. Believe I am, and I owe you that much at least." He tucks her hair into her ears carefully.

She could see the frustration in his face that he hated to do this, to bring up whatever they bad feeling that had happened after the break up, the reason why she had also lost a best friend. So she swallow that feeling and nods for him to continue. "Okay." She leaned on the pillar fighting the urge to hug herself when he frees her hand from his tight grip. She bites her lip nervously.

"I wasn't going to take the scholarship to Yale. I wanted to go to Med-school here. Hell, I was afraid to tell you I was trying out for it. I certainly didn't need it." He mumbled the last part mostly to himself. His family was actually well-off that if he went to Yale without the scholarship his family would still live a good life with no trouble at all.

"Yale was a great opportunity for you. It helped you become the great doctor you are now."

He didn't take that compliment very well, "Yes, but I didn't have you."

The way he said it had caused to take her breath away. A small part of her, the girl whose heart he broke years ago wanted to scream at him saying that it was _his_ choice to end it but she buried that girl back again before she could take over. She can already tell that Quinn is having a hard time with this and letting that girl free will make him feel worse and she didn't want that for him. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered when he started to speak as if he was reading her mind.

"But it was my choice. So yes I am the one to blame. There is no way I could say how much it hurt because I can't salt on a wound I did myself. That would make me sound pathetic." He was telling himself mostly. He then looked at her, "But the real reason why I took the scholarship is because…" he paused.

Molly mentally flinched, the reason she dreaded. _Here it is._

"I loved you too much that I was terrified that we wouldn't be where we are at now because of our choices."

She blinked. _That_ was an answer she didn't expect to hear, she was thinking something worse. And honestly, she doesn't even know what he meant by it. "What?" she sputtered, she shakes her head and continues, "What do you mean choices, our choice was to go to finish Med-school. That was _the_ choice." She implied.

He smiles sadly, "It wasn't for me. I was going to propose on your graduation party." He admitted distantly.

A cold feeling overwhelmed her, she definitely wasn't expecting _that_ either. That is a total 360 from what she had been thinking all these years. She doesn't know if this reason was a good reason or not. Or if it hurts more or brought answers to her questions before but it didn't though now more questions are forming in her mind that she can't even word out. He left on her graduation party for Connecticut. She had drank so much that night she was a hazard to herself and others (well mostly to Mark because he always got to her nerves). "What?" she asks instead.

He shrugs, "I was done with school and I was ready for my life to start with you. I wasn't sure if that was the right decision but that was what I wanted." He sighs and adds, "If I stayed Molly, I doubt we would be where we are right now. You being the brilliant pathologist that you are. It was something I wanted, not something you needed." He was searching her face for a reaction other than a confused one.

She just stares at him blankly unable to comprehend anything he had said. She had decided that it was better that she didn't know, this new information is too overwhelming. She didn't know what to do with it, what _he_ wants her to do, or say. Whatever he is saying right now doesn't really matter, they still broke up months after he left, he still broke her heart… it doesn't change anything but for something reason it did change something. In her mind this was sort of something to spite Sherlock, how he had said that they didn't talk about what had happened as if the past didn't matter.

Quinn continues, "I promise you Molly. I left for Yale with every intention of making sure that we would work. I had faith in us—." He cleared his throat when he notices that Molly had moved away from him. "Molz…" he says desperately.

She stifles a sob and nods for him to continue.

"It's just Yale was too stressful for me to handle. I was hell to live with, I was away from home, from you. I was so miserable that I didn't want you to worry about me while you were doing the same thing as I am. I was slowly turning into a school robot."

Molly understood that part. She felt the same way when she was in med-school. She also turned into a robot, just burying herself in her school work and refused to have a social life but mostly it was to distract herself from the pain. She can only imagine how worse it would be with for Quinn especially that he is far away from his home. Being miserable was something she understood and felt as well.

"And I figured if I stayed focus in school the faster it would seem. The faster I can be with you."

_But that didn't happen._ She thought bitterly. Another question popped from her mind and as usual he answered the question without her wording it out.

"I didn't date for a couple years. I only dated because Marie told me you started." He admittedly shamefully.

She shook her head in disbelief and laughed dryly. She spoke for the first time in a while, it sounded hoarse and tiring, "I only started dating because_ Marie_ had told me _you_ were dating."

They just gazed into each other's eyes knowingly. Marie had her ways to try to butt into their life and play cupid. She was so adamant on bringing them together. Now she finally knew why Marie was so enraged at her when Molly started dating Kevin Drew. She had always thought it was because Marie had liked him (Kevin was the first guy that Marie had dated after she did.)

Quinn rolled his eyes and grumbled disappointingly, "Marie." He straightened up and says something else because he knew Marie was still a sensitive topic. "It wasn't anything serious until another year after that. I dated a girl named Leah. I cared for her but I wasn't as into it as I wanted to be. She made me happy, I was comfortable being with her. I was lonely and she was there, she loved me very much."

She doesn't really know what to say to him, what does she really want from Quinn? Does she want to be with him because of what she feels or was it because she was lonely? So she asks him a question to distract herself from her thoughts. "Why did you and Leah break up?"

The question threw him off, but he was expecting her to ask it, "I did try. If she only knew how much I tried. I wanted so much to love her the way she did. I tried so hard that when she gave me an ultimatum that if I wouldn't follow her to NYC that she would leave me. So I did. I followed her." He sighs, he looks anywhere else but Molly and he looked so distant as if telling a story that seemed so long ago, "But I couldn't truly commit to her the way she wanted or even needed. Something was missing. I didn't know what it was but it was there."

"Then what changed?"

He closed his eyes and he looked so mournful. He bowed his head taking a few seconds to speak, he smiles sadly, "You got engaged to Tom. That was when I realized that _you_ were the missing piece in my life. It wasn't fair to her at all. I needed to get over of my hope of being with you before I even try."

Molly bit her lip. She couldn't believe that Quinn had the same experience the same way when she dated Tom. She was with someone who made her very happy but she never really gave herself to him as much as she wanted to. She couldn't really give her whole self when part of her is hoping for someone else to feel something for her. How could she not think about it… after that _kiss? _ One would think that it might be possible. But how could she do that to Quinn though? It certainly wouldn't be fair to Quinn…

Quinn steps closer to her, "Then you broke your engagement, which I am glad for by the way and not for selfish reasons… it is because you deserve so much better than him." He said firmly and seriously.

"I know." She whispers, not really knowing what to do with the small distance between them.

"Good." He nods. He raised his hand and lightly touched her cheek, running his hands onto her jaw to the back of her neck. "And so, I took my life back to London. My family is here. With my experience in NYU it is easy to move here, but most of all… You are here."

Her heart leaped, she couldn't differentiate if it was because of what he said or what he feels. She gasped when he was only an inch away from her.

"I am not asking for anything huge from your part Molly. All I am asking for now is a chance to show you that I am not going anywhere. I can wait until you truly trust me. I can be patient." He says so softly that his breath touched her lids causing her to shiver.

She could feel her heart race as she notices that he is leaning closer and closer to her. She closed her eyes waiting, not sure of what to do next. And to her disappointment, he just kisses the top of her head and lingers there for a few moments after taking in her scent as if he was trying to remember it just in case this would be the last time he could.

What she did next surprised her more than it did him. She ignored whatever morality she had that was screaming at her that this wasn't a sensible thing to do. She reached over at his coat and pulled him to her so his lips would lightly brush hers. Never in Molly's life has she ever sort of juggled two guys. _Well Sherlock doesn't really count… _she still doesn't know what is wrong with that _bastard_ for her to not give in to her curiosity. She was always loyal to one person even though there was no definition to the relationship, let alone kiss _two_ guys in one night.

But she had to do it, she had to know if she _actually_ feels something for Quinn. If there was _butterflies_ in her stomach that could help her determine if she does want him because she of her _choice_ and not because it would make Quinn happy. She could tell his hesitation in the kiss, she didn't mind it though this was test anyways and she could feel the shiver from her neck where his hands are still to her fingertips like a slight tiny static electricity when you open a metal door on a winter day. She slightly parted her lips to deepen the kiss. He breathed into her lips as he finally gave in to his desire

The kiss was soft, sweet, minty (from his chewing of the gum he always has just so he doesn't crave for cigarettes), wonderful, slow and most of all familiar. It was like the first time they kissed on their junior dance when they sneaked away from Marie and his very handsy boyfriend. She bumped into his forehead laughing and before she could say sorry his lips was on hers already. It was _her _Quinn… the person who she first loved and broke her heart as well. Two in conflicts, yet her heart clenched that was proof to her that she does feel something for him but at the same time she knew this wasn't right or fair to him…. She isn't positive which _he_ she is thinking of as well.

Before she could even think of anything else, she felt him pull away from her with great effort. He rests his forehead on hers, his breath ragged, eyes shut and his lips formed a dazed grin, "I told you I'd wait for you Molly. I don't want rush these things when you aren't ready." When he opened his eyes, it told a different story. It was dark with desire that he _wanted_ more.

This was the reason why she fell hard for Quinn, he was always so patient and sweet to her. He never pushed her to do anything she wasn't ready for, and yet he could also tell when she is without wording it out. Still even after all these years he could read her like an open book. "I'm sorry." She mumbles.

He laughs a soft melodic one, "Don't be. I'm delighted that you are actually giving me a chance."

And she nods. She doesn't need to tell him that she actually has to figure out _things_ out before she can truly jump.

"Good night Molly Hopper." He leans and kisses the corner of her mouth. He smiles his beautiful, bright and happy smile before he turns to leave her alone with her thoughts.

As she watches him leave, her heart clenched as a sign that she did want him around. She couldn't really compare this situation with Tom's… Quinn is different… she was never really _in love_ with Tom. Tom was safe and he was someone you settle for when you don't want to find anyone anymore.

Quinn is warm hearted, smart, amazing, funny, familiar, loving, patient and he was _Quinn._ The person who she shared her many first with… the person she thought that she was going to spend the rest of her life with…

And then there's Sherlock. Infuriating, stubborn, childish, and easy to love despite the wall he puts up. Sherlock who snogged her as if the world was about to end, held her like she was his only lifeline in that moment… the same kiss that would have caused her to come apart in his arms if it had continued on longer.

_Sherlock Holmes…. Quinn Blackwood…_

She slumped on the pillar behind her and banged the back of her head desperately a few times hoping that whatever this is would be fixed or maybe she would wake up from this dream…. She closed her eyes and moans defeatedly, "What am I going to do?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you like this. School started two weeks ago and its kinda stressfull… First year Nursing school ftw! Haha Well then… To everyone who wants to kill Quinn I hope this doesn't make you want to. I made him sweet and nice… haha but if you still do… I'll try and hide him far away from yah! Lol Alight Love ya all! Thanks for reading this and don't forget to review/follow/favorite for more updates! I only have a handful chapters left btw :) sooo hang on! Thank for people who reviewed I lovez it! MOOORE! hahah**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I just realized that I only probably have maybe a few chapters or so until this ends… eeepppp! Are you excited?! I know I am! Well then here is this chapter. For those who liked the last chapter I am glad. I did want to make Quinn an actual person and not just an obstacle to our beloved Sherlolly. You have been in that situation sometimes where you find your first love and wonder what the happened and the what ifs. Sure things happen for a reason but sometimes there is that….Hmmmm?lol alright here is chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obsess on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: **You Owe Me**

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: T (ratings will change in future chapters)

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

_**A true friend in comparison…**_

"It was nice working with you Dr. Hooper." Erynn Miller said quietly as she puts the last of the beakers in the cabinet after they were dried off.

Molly nods and smiles, "It was a pleasure as well, Dr. Miller." It has been a week since Erynn had worked under Molly. Mike comes back from his vacation tomorrow and is taking back his interns.

"Good night." Erynn added smiles and then turns to leave. "Maui? Yeah I'm headed home now—." Her voice was cut off by the door she had shut softly behind her.

Molly didn't have time to even finish up cleaning because her phone rang as well. It was Quinn, she hasn't seen him for five days since he is in Paris for a conference. She also haven't heard from him for a couple days now, she missed him a little—not that she'll tell him that. "Hello, stranger," She greeted playfully.

"Hello, beautiful." He answered way too enthusiastically than normal, and she could tell he is slurring his words a little. "I miss you." He mumbled almost incoherently.

She laughs, she recognizes _this_ Quinn. Granted he is always affectionate but not usually like this. The only time she gets these kind of phone calls from him when they were still together. Quinn would be forced to go out with Marie's brother's friends and he'd had a little too much to drink and he would be calling her declaring his undying love for her in front of people… funny thing is no one can understand him but her. "You are pissed," she observed.

He sighed, "I think you might be right," she could hear him try and stifle a yawn unsuccessfully, breathing loudly into the phone.

"I see you are having a fun time at that conference," she teased. Last time she talked to him, he complained for an hour about how stupidly repetitive the whole thing was. He was ready to bring some _Irish_ mixed coffees just so he could find the next few days tolerable.

He scoffed, "Yeah shoot me now," he suggested dryly. "No, I found some of my old Yale mates and we went out for a drink."

She bites her lip trying not to laugh again, "Or two or three or maybe more?"

"Well they said that real men drink straight whiskey." Quinn argued irritably.

She gasped dramatically, "Oh no they didn't question your manhood now did they? What did you do?"

He clears his throat, "Of course prove to them that I am a man." He declared boomingly. His voice echoed in his hotel room. "And I miss you," he adds more seriously this time.

She ignores that comment again, she doesn't really want to entertain his _drunken_ affections… not yet anyways. "And now you are sloshed at," she pauses to look at her watch, "At 10 o'clock. Wow you real men party hard and rough and end _early._" She wasn't expecting him to be home this early. If he was indeed drinking with his friends she would probably get a phone call from him after the bars closed. Now he is probably laying on his hotel bed alone and is thinking of the only person he wants to be with at this exact moment.

"Molz, _real men_ need to face the reality that if you have a conference tomorrow at seven in the morning, one needs to be responsible enough to end the night early and possibly fight this horrible monster hang-over tomorrow." He grumbled exhaustingly, as if he was already tired from even thinking about how he would even try to survive the next day knowing that he would either be still a little drunk tomorrow or have a horrible headache tomorrow.

"Oh no…"

"I will be nursing a cup of coffee tomorrow." He said dreadfully. "Thank god, this damned thing is over tomorrow, then I can see you."

"Well you got to survive tomorrow first," Molly added with a small smile. She could imagine Quinn shutting his eyes and looked so adorably annoyed that even though he looks partly scary angry the face he makes would always make her smile.

"I can see you tomorrow right?" He asked. There was a sadness in his voice as if he knew that something was going to stop him from seeing her tomorrow. It was tomorrow that Molly had told Quinn that she was _ready_ for that date he said he was willing to wait until she wanted to start things up again.

"If you are lucky enough," She teased.

"I'll steal a leprechaun now. Maybe I can be."

Molly laughed so loud that it echoed in the lab. She immediately stopped knowing that the noise wouldn't be a good idea for drunk Quinn. "Sorry,"

"God, I miss your laugh. Have I ever told you that you have a beautiful laugh…" he said distantly.

Molly knows that at some point Quinn would probably just drift off into space and just enjoyably stay there until someone calls him back. Quinn was always the affectionate and meditative drunk who for some reason always find serenity in his thoughts when most intoxicated people would just be annoyingly be loud, "Come back to me Quinn."

"Why?" He breathed lightly.

"Because I miss you." She whispered back affectionately.

She could hear him smile on the phone, "Good." He said happily. "So how was your day?"

She smiles too, and tells him about her last day with her intern. She feels appreciative that even though Quinn would probably want to sleep so he can recover tomorrow, he instead listens to her and wants to talk to her as if it was what his recovery from his drunken state.

"Well, it seems like you are going to miss the kid," Quinn mentions nonchalantly. "Maybe you should take a few interns under your wing, you are obviously brilliant at it. And you secretly love doing it even though you'd rather pretend that you want to work on your own."

Molly shakes her head in disbelief, he usually keeps his thoughts to himself when it comes to her _hidden_ attitudes that only he can see but since he has no filter at the moment he is just talking away, "Yeah you might be right." She repeated what he had said to her a while ago. "Oooo, maybe I can take Erynn back from Mike, I'm sure he doesn't mind having one less intern."

"Yep, then maybe you can ask her if she wants to play house and we can adopt her." Quinn mumbled nonesensly.

"Oh Quinn, you probably should go to bed before you say things you don't mean to say." Molly started to laugh again.

"I always say what I mean. Or mean what I say." He argued.

Then Molly frowns, she had recalled a few times during her med-school years that she would randomly get a call in the morning from an unknown number and that person is usually just breathing or worse hang up on her. "Quinn Zypher Blackwood, have you tried to drunk call me after we had broken up years ago?"

Quinn made a noise as if he almost fell out of his bed or knocked his head on something, "I neither deny nor admit to that accusation."

"_Quinn…_" She warned.

He cleared his throat, "Well look at the time I need to go to bed. Good night Molly." He said rather quickly. She can imagine his eyes all shut, lips pursed and refusing eye contact when he is guilty of something ridiculous.

Molly just laughs and rolls her eyes knowing the answer to the accusation already. She was just using it so Quinn would go to bed before he says things that she wouldn't be ready for like _the three words_ since she doesn't know how to respond to it. She just decided that Quinn is probably better to deal with at the moment and in the long haul than Sherlock who is deliberately avoiding her the past week. She had only seen Sherlock once this week and it was even in the elevator. She could feel the tension in the small space that seemed like it was getting smaller and smaller the longer they stayed there. She didn't know if it was just her but it was electric, amazing, awkward, and _hot_ she dared say. The air felt the same way after they kissed after John broke them apart. Yet, Sherlock never said a word to her or even acknowledged her presence. She told herself that if he wasn't going to talk then she was going to do the same which hurt her more than anything. And then when the elevator opened, John was standing there looking dumbstruck as if he could see the tension between them.

"_Sherlock… Molly's right there." John said tentatively when Sherlock got off the elevator. John held the elevator doors for Molly who seemed frozen on the spot she is at._

"_Yes I can see that," Sherlock said uninterestedly. He turns to look at Molly and his eyes danced refusing to make eye contact but when he did his eyes had the same tint in them after they kissed that caused Molly to look away._

"_Aren't you going to ask her?" John hissed at him urgently._

Ask me what?_ Molly wanted to ask but she didn't want to that would mean talking to _him_ and she certainly didn't want to do that. She was furiously looking at her shoes refusing to look up. Maybe she should just go back to the morgue than her lab._

"_She is obviously busy. Besides, Doctor Donahue has been more than capable to help." Sherlock said coldly and started to walk away._

_John looks at Molly apologetically and nods at her when she finally looks up from the floor, "Quit being an arrogant dick, Sherlock and _apologize_!" John called after Sherlock and walked after him._

_Molly just watches as the elevator doors shut in front of her. In the reflection of the doors she could see the sad look in her eyes and that is when she realized she needs to let go of whatever hope she has and just move on. He _clearly_ isn't interested. That damnable kiss which haunts her dreams and her daydreaming is still a question hung in the air but if he won't mention it… then she'll _try _to forget about it… emphasis on the _try.

"Molz?" Quinn's voice called her back to the present.

"Sorry. What did you say?" She asked

"I said I probably should go to bed. Unless you _really_ want to know the answer to your question."

She laughs, "No, go to bed Quinn. Good night."

"Alright. Good night, Sweet dreams Molly. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

She chewed her bottom lip to stop herself from sighing, "Me too."

She decided to rush clean so she can finally go home. She stretched exhaustingly, she looks at her watch and it was almost 11. She can finally hide in her newly washed bed linens and snuggle in it ready for the sleep that she had been longing for since she came to work this afternoon. She gets ready to grab her keys to lock up her lab as she turns off the lights the hallway was dark except for one room, Doctor Donahue's lab.

"Oh bloody hell." She cursed under her breath. She had promised Charlotte that she was going to finish her toxicology report on last person tonight. Charlotte had to leave early for a family emergency and had begged Molly to do it for her. Of course Charlotte was always willing to help Molly so she said yes. And now she is farther away from sleeping...

She walks to Charlotte's lab, she slowly peaks inside and was relieved to see that she was alone. She knows that Sherlock had been using Charlotte as his personal pathologist even though her strong suit was usually on toxicology. Charlotte had said that she hasn't seen Sherlock in a couple days as well so it was safe to say he was out of town.

She walks over to the unfinished work by the microscope and started working. The faster she can do this the quicker she can answer to her bed calling her name, rather intimately. She puts on a set of googles and started viewing the specimens under the microscope.

Another twenty minutes had passed and Molly was still far done from the work she thought would only take her thirty minutes on a normal day. She is too way tired to even finish this. She had been repeating the same test and realizes that she should just probably go home and come to work early tomorrow to finish it. She was about to move away from the microscope when a tiny prickle on the back of her neck is telling her to look up as if someone was intensely watching at her.

Her heart leaps when her eyes caught the gaze of Sherlock Holmes who was leaning by the door looking at her confusedly, he straightens up and pretends that he just saw Molly for the first time.

Molly rolls her eyes and pretends the same thing, she puts her head back down to the microscope even though she had totally forgotten to what she was looking for. She probably should start cleaning and leave, she really doesn't want to be gawked on while she's working. Or maybe he'd leave.

"This isn't your lab." He observed as if to tell Molly he isn't leaving.

She scoffs, "Well, _no shit_ Sherlock," she mumbles to herself angrily. She shuts off the light on the microscope with a huff and shuts the notebook beside her and stands up ready to leave. Yep, she'll just come back tomorrow morning and finish this work that clearly is for him. Heck he can even do this on his own if he wanted to.

"I take it Doctor Donahue isn't here?" He asks her as he shuts the door behind him. All of a sudden the decent size lab seems too little for both of them.

She felt a little relieved that he said doctor and not Charlotte's first name, for some reason she doesn't know how she'd react if he did use Doctor Donahue's last name. She mentally scolds herself and then glowers at him. She was supposed to be angry at Sherlock not be jealous with his other acquaintances, "Oh, so you are talking to me now?" She hissed at him darkly.

He flinched a little at her coldness and he raised an eyebrow curiously, "Well that is what I am doing aren't I?" He quipped.

"Oh great to be part of your beautiful circle of people you trust." She spat at him irritably. She grabs the folder she was writing on along with her purse, walks up to him not breaking eye contact while giving him the ice stare. "There, you are more than capable finishing that." She shoves the folder on his chest heavily. She was about to leave but then he puts his hand on hers softly that she froze right on the spot from the electric feel that his hand had given her. She had to stifle a gasp just so he wouldn't see her react.

"You are upset at me." He said plainly.

If Molly was just pretending to be irritated at Sherlock this time she is just furious at him. She pushes herself back so she could actually see him. "Well you have such great deductive skills…" She says sarcastically. That is when she noticed the look on his face, he is properly baffled by her coldness towards him. She doesn't know if she should pity him or just continue being mad at him for being so clueless to any human emotion at all.

"I don't know if I should even try to respond to that." He mumbled to himself then he slightly shakes his head as if removing a thought from his head. Then he looks at her and it is plain obvious that he is confused, "Why?" he simply asks.

She widens her eyes and groaned or moaned she wasn't sure what noise left her lips. She is definitely annoyed, it took her a second to recover. "You haven't said a word to me since—." She abruptly stopped when she _well_ aware that her hand is still on his chest and he was holding on her wrist lightly. She felt face burn from the thought of wanting to slide her hand up to where his heart is at so she can determine if his heart is reacting the same way as hers is… pounding hard and threating to jump out of her chest. She gulps and takes her hand away from his, for some reason she was still holding the folder. She wraps her arms around, ignoring the cold feeling on her wrist where his hand was.

He grins slyly and takes a step close to her closing whatever far distance they had from each other, "Since what?" He asked quietly as if he was sort of taunting her.

And whatever confused feeling she felt a second ago has now evaporated out of her and has replaced hot fury. "This isn't a game Sherlock." She shrieked at him. She is tired of being played by him, he better just decide now if he wants her even slightly or not at all, all these years have just been torment for her. She had just recently gave up any hope of having anything other than friendship with Sherlock and yet this past two weeks had been the most horrible days of her life… not only because of how he is treating her but she feels so horrible about what she's putting Quinn though who is still as patient as ever. "You can't just play with people's feelings like this, just because you are _bored._" She said darkly.

Now Sherlock's face turned sour and he took a step back away from her, "If that is what you think this is then?" He demanded.

Her head snapped back in confusion, "What else do you think?" she spat back, she shakes her head. "You certainly shouldn't treat people like that, _wait let me change that_. You should not _treat_ your_ friends_ that way, Sherlock."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "And you think there should be some special treatment cause we are _friends_?" he said venomously.

That hit Molly hard and she could swear she heard her heart break, she has accepted the fact that nothing will happen between those two and just took his friendship, however hard it is to maintain it, as sign that at least he has good thought about her and trusts her but after this… what does he think of _their _friendship anyways just some sort of one way thing where he keeps taking from her after she has given mostly everything? It's like her hind senses had broken and she can see the _truth_.

Sherlock probably saw her expression darken since he doubled back and stumbled his words around, "No, that isn't—."

But the damage was done… Molly bit her inner cheeks so she wouldn't shed a tear, she put on a brave face even though she wants to crawl in a very deep, deep, dark hole and just either cry there or just stare at the darkness, feeling numb, "Well, glad we cleared that up." She said calmly enough despite her feelings, "Here." She slapped the folder onto his chest, she did it a lot harder than she planned to because Sherlock fell backwards a bit. "I am sure you can finish that on your own without any help. You are good at that." She was about to say something else but her heart feels so heavy that if she says more things then she might start crying… or was she already? She can see a cloudy figure of Sherlock on the corner of her eyes, she _thought_ he saw her looking pained but she ignored it and just walked out the door.

She started running towards the stairwell when she heard the elevator doors open. She almost ran in there when a figure stopped her.

"Molly?" John asked tentatively. Then he widens his eyes when he saw the tears on her cheeks, "Is everything all right?" He stepped out of the elevator when Molly wordlessly walked in. He puts his arm on the door so it wouldn't shut.

Molly didn't notice she was crying, no wonder her face feels hot from the angry tears that had fallen from her eyes. She hoped that Sherlock didn't see it. She immediately wiped off the tears and nodded, "I got something in my eye..." she sniffled.

John looks back to see that Charlotte's lab light was on and then comprehension masked his face, he sighed deeply and shook his head, he mumbled something in his breath that sounded like _trucking ricks,_ but Molly could careless, in fact she probably agrees. She looks up at John and gives him a small smile as she pushed the _G_ button, gesturing to him she wants to leave now.

"Listen, Molly. You know Sherlock… he is an arrogant prick who always want to be right. You can't hold it against him really… I don't know where he got it. His parents are decent human beings… I guess there are genes that skips an entire generation." He mumbled the last part to himself.

Molly gasped a little so she wouldn't start crying right at this moment or say something rash, "Seriously, John. I just need to go home and sleep I am exhausted."

But John just ignores her and continues, "He might not seem it but he does care for you. I can see it. He just doesn't like to be proven wrong. I don't know the extent to your fight since he won't tell me what happened last week."

"John—"

"Just go over there and just talk to him as if that fight never happened. He has been a miserable dick all week. I am sure he is sorry for whatever it is he had done." John added apologetically.

And once again if she wasn't in miserable pain from Sherlock's words, John's statement is like salting one a wound. She feels overwhelmed that she couldn't stop herself from shivering. _If he had been miserable all week that means that he regretted it… no wonder he had ignored her all damn week…._

"Molly?" John calls her attention again.

She snaps her head to his direction and words just slipped from her lips before she could stop them. Her words sounded strained, desperate and angry, "Oh yeah? Well, when Sherlock snogs the life out of you and then just ignores you afterwards as if none of it happened… then maybe you can tell me _how_ to properly react. Cause I certainly don't know how to."

John's face dropped into confusion then disgust as if understanding what she had said as _if Sherlock snogged him_. His arm fell from the elevator doors in shock and almost gagged, "God no-." then the same second his face changed into total understanding. His eyes widens, mouth fell open. His head turned back to the Lab where Sherlock peeped his head out the door, angrily then slammed it loudly when he saw Molly in the elevator. John's head snapped back to hers and he spluttered, "Sherlock kissed-." The elevator doors shut before John could finish the sentence.

Molly felt relieved when she was finally alone and tears that she held back had finally fallen freely. She doesn't really know what the tears are for. She had never really cried for Sherlock before even though he is always awful. She knew how he always had been and would always blame herself for even slightly thinking of him that way but now that he deliberately toyed with her feeling she is definitely done with it. She should be happy at least she can actually move on knowing the truth. She could just be happy with anyone right? Maybe even with Quinn… but then why can't she stop crying?

The elevator finally reached her floor destination. She reached for her phone and dialed the first person she could think of. After a couple rings a groggy answer of someone who had just been woken up answered, "Molly everything all right?"

Molly takes a deep breath, "I invoke the '_No Questions Asked'_ rule now." She whispered on the phone by her tone it is obvious that she had been crying.

There was a rustling noise on the other line, a sign that Freya got out of bed to wake herself up. "What do you need?" Freya asked softly. This was a rule where they both made in almost sophomore year when Freya had a big fight with her parents and made up this rule that they would just do everything and anything that could just keep the rule invoker's mind off her troubles. And so Molly and Freya agreed. Molly didn't know what the fight was about but she knew that it stressed Freya out for days on end to the point that she was sick and started living at Molly's for a couple weeks, It wasn't until about a month when she had found out from Marie that Freya's parents were getting a divorce because Freya's dad had gotten another woman pregnant. Molly had waited patiently until Freya had spoken to her about it. That night all they did was cry and eat lots and lots of ice cream.

Molly thinks about it. She doesn't really know what she wants, all she does know is that she doesn't want to be alone. A voice tells her that she wants to hurt Sherlock in some form or another. She remembered her promise that she gave him two weeks ago and she thought she doesn't really feel obligated to keep it besides she believes it is what she truly needs at the moment, "I need a drink." She sobbed on the phone.

"How about five?" Freya offered.

Despite what Molly was feeling, she laughed. "Okay." She agreed with more spunk now.

And thirty minutes after that the two friends met at a bar halfway from Molly and Freya's flat since they lived on the opposite sides of town. The next hour or two Molly's feelings just got numbed down by a few shots of vodka, and some fruity shot that Freya had said she discovered was delicious like heaven rained out candy. The whole time they were just talking about work, reminiscing memories (avoiding any Marie or Quinn topics) and lastly just laughs that Molly needed the most and not once Freya had asked what was wrong. Freya was just there for Molly, distracting Molly from her worries and heartbreak. Eventually the night had to end due to the bar closing and just with those few hours Molly had forgotten why she wanted to drink anyways, Freya's company did help out a lot. And Molly was thankful for it, if Marie was there she would have forced Molly to talk and tonight would have been a miserable crying night. Molly was always glad that she had Freya around. Even though Freya and Molly had separate lives most of the time, Freya always knew how to cheer her up and vice versa for Molly as well. This was what a _proper_ relationship for a friendship is supposed to be.

"You better head _straigh_t home tonight. I know that _look_ of yours." Freya warned playfully when they finally waked out of the bar heading to a taxi stop.

Molly linked her arm on Freya's and gasped dramatically, "What look is that? Entirely happy and super free?"

Freya scowled and shook her head, "Yeah no. That look where you are going to jump the guy you are dating and devour him as if it has been a while for you since you got bedded."

"It has been a while." Molly defended. She pursed her lips together trying to remember when the last time she had any _sexual relations _her mind slowly drifted to that kiss a week ago and she immediately shoved that memory aside. "A _lon_g while…" Molly mumbled to herself.

Freya scoffs, "I am glad that we don't have boundaries at all." She says sarcastically.

Molly made a funny noise that almost sounded like a snort and slapped Freya's arm, "You called me not a month ago about your latest conquest!" Molly said in disdain.

Freya grinned as if remembering that night and giggled, "Why yes… Maybe I should give Ryan a ring. His hands are such magnificent workers."

"I am glad that we don't have boundaries a_t all._"Molly repeated as she shook her head and moves away from Freya who wiggled her eyebrows knowingly.

"Well, since we are to a point of no boundaries. Call Quinn first before you go to his house and take him to your castle. He might not have the right energy after a long shift at the hospital." Freya bites her lip to stop herself from laughing when she noticed Molly blushing.

Molly sighs dramatically, "Sadly enough the_ bastard_ doesn't come back till tomorrow." Molly pouted.

"Well there is always _tomorrow_." Freya teased.

"Shut up!" Molly quipped.

Freya grinned darkly, "Well at least wait till you get home until you call him for a nightly, hot, sexy, and erotic phone sex. You don't want the cabby to be all turned on from all your dirty talk." Freya smiled flashing her teeth and winked.

Molly kept shaking her head in terror, imagining a creepy cabby watching her do the naughty talk. "Oh stop it. Maybe _you_ should wait till you get home or better yet _you _head on straight home! I think you need it more than I do."

Freya shrugged in exaggeration as she hailed for the cab that was headed their way, "I on the other hand don't fear intimacy the way you do."

Molly frowns, "I don't fear intimacy. I just think that sex is special for someone special."

"And a fun way to _truly _know someone one." Freya added in a small breath.

"Once again it's a perspective." Molly squinted at Freya. She was always not happy about Freya's promiscuous activities but then again that is Freya's coping mechanism. Freya had always used sex as a weapon and it always had men chase after her like a little puppy claiming that they had fallen in love with her. The men she captures are the _bad_ misguided ones who are always terrified to commit and when they meet Freya it is their turn to get a taste of their own medicine for toying with girl's feelings, by getting rejected if they get too close or when Freya thinks the relationship is getting way too far. Though, this Ryan bloke seems like someone who had caught Freya's attention enough that she had shared more than the _sexual_ activities but actually his personalities and he even has a last name! (not that Molly can recall.) Maybe even the stone hard walls of Freya can be broken down if the right person comes along.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" Freya asks worriedly as two cabs stops in front of them.

Molly shakes her head, "No I am fine, do go home. It's-oh dear, _three am_?!" she looks at her watch and holds her breath. She was supposed to wake up in a couple hours to finish up Charlotte's work that she had asked her to do. "Well yes. I can go home." Molly said with a smile.

Freya watches her carefully, and sighs. She hugged Molly tightly and whispered, "You deserve all the happiness in the world, Molly. Know that alright?" Freya had said the last part after she pulled away to look into her best friend's eyes. When Molly nodded, Freya's serious face turned into a playful one again as she opened the door to the cab. "And wait till you head home before you call Quinn. Think of the _poor_ cabbie." Freya said and then winked at the cabbie who looked away blushing and mumbling incoherent things.

Molly laughed and shook her head, "I can't promise you anything."

"That's my girl." Freya planted a quick kiss on Molly's forehead.

Molly hopped in the cab carefully and before she shuts the door, she stares at Freya knowingly, "You better head _straigh_t home tonight. I know that _look_ of yours." She repeated what Freya had said to her the a while ago.

And Freya just smiles deviously, "I can't promise you anything." She responded and then shuts the cab door. She waves at Molly when she enters on her own cab and heads to the direction_ not straight home._

"Where to miss?" the cabbie had asked.

Her answered surprised her, but what shocked her the most was that she didn't even correct herself when he heads to the direction she had said, "221B Baker Street."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: alight review you guys! It's 2:50am I need to sleep! Hahaa I just wanted to update today! Before I wouldn't be able to have time. Hope you love this chapter! I love Freya! Always had loved her she is like my favorite character. I wish I was like her… I fall hard like Molly eventhough the relationship is toxic…ahhh! Alright Follow/Favorite/Review (ps if I have more than 15 reviews I might post the very wonderful chapter I have in mind for the next one a lot faster than I can! Ahaha briiibe!) alright thanks guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ohhhhhh! So here it is! If you notice the change to something then you probably know what's coming next. Now without further delay… Chapter 18 you guys!**

**And by the way! Its Official! Sherlock Season 4 will start shooting in late 2015! ARRRGGGHHHHH WE HOPE FOR SHERLOLLY damn it! Screw Janine! hahaha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obsess on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: **You Owe Me**

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: M

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

_**Is this a mistake?**_

Molly had been staring at the door of 221B Baker Street. She really doesn't know why she is here. She had told the cabbie to take her here because she was still furious at Sherlock and want a legit screaming match with him the way he deserves. She had the words perfectly planned out in her head but once she got out of the cab and she was in front of the door she had totally lost all of her thoughts. Well for one thing she didn't really expect Sherlock to be home. She thought he would be still at the St. Barts. but when she looked up at the window the living room light was on and she could also hear him play his violin. She was all talk of bravery but in truth she is actually wants to walk away and pretend that he didn't just break her heart so many times she could count. Her little buzzed mind had lost any sort of common sense really and it she is just purely running on emotions, and right now she feels angry, lonely, betrayed and broken though at least fury is mostly the emotion taking over.

She was frozen to this spot, when she closed her eyes she could see the way Sherlock had treated her all these years as if she was watching it from a different perspective and she had wondered why she let him treat her like that.

This fueled her rage and the next few seconds became a blur to her. She marched up the stairs and opened the door, glaring at Sherlock.

"Molly?" He looked startled as he drops his violin to his side and then ducked the same second when a shoe was hurdling his way aiming at his forehead. It barely passed through his head and it hit a vase behind him falling on the floor and shattered into a pieces. He clenches his teeth and glowers back at Molly. "That vase was given to me by the Prime Minister of Japan three years ago."

Molly didn't even know what she had done, she didn't even realize that she was holding a shoe, let alone throw it at him but she didn't care she was too angry that it didn't missed him. _Screw his incredible reflexes,_ "I am _so _sorry I missed." She threatened him and then grabs her other shoe aiming at him again but this time it didn't even go his direction but a little far off to his left and into the lighted fireplace, her shoe started to burn. She glowers at Sherlock, "You burned my shoe!" she pointed at him accusingly.

He takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose irritably, "And how in god's name is it my bloody fault that you have horrible aim?" He demanded

She rolls her eyes and scoffs, "Well you are an asshole so that usually means everything is your fault." She argued back.

His face was so baffled by her response it took him a few seconds to even think of anything to say. (Molly smiles in victory, it was on a rare occasion that Sherlock would be speechless and being one of those lucky people who gets to keep him shut it made her happy.) "What are you doing here, Molly?" He sighs and there was a bit of desperation in his voice.

Molly laughed, "Oh, I just want to tell you that I broke my promise." And when Sherlock just stared at her blankly not understanding what she is talking about. "Since you never really think highly of my friendship other than just being your _pathologist_ I figured I'll return the favor and tell you that I am pissed."

Sherlock closed his eyes and took slow deep calming breathes. He puts his violin on his chair. When he looks at Molly his eyes was shaking in fury, "So instead of going to your flat to go to bed since that is the safest thing for you at _this_ state, you decided to come _here_ and tell me you are pissed? Do you want me to congratulate you?" He tossed his bow on the couch across the room. "You could have fallen and hit your head on your way here. Or _worse…" _

"Like you care!" She yelled at him.

Sherlock put his head down, his voice was so hoarse there was a mix of frustration, desperation and annoyance. Was he desperate because he cared or annoyed because Molly barged in at the break of dawn, "Molly everything I've done is because I care!" He screamed back at her.

Molly doubled back and started laughing, like properly bursting out in laughter then she abruptly stopped and gave him dagger-stares. "You certainly have a funny way of showing it!"

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but then no words left his lips. He immediately shut it and groaned, he started pacing in front of the fireplace which is cackling loudly from incinerating Molly's shoe. He ran his hands on his hair in frustration. He takes a step towards her. His eyes shone with rage, impatience and most of all _sadness_, "It was better for you if I stepped aside." He said so softly that it was barely audible.

"I'm the only one who can decide what is _good_ for _me_, Sherlock! I'm an adult!" She cried at him.

Sherlock scoffed, "Yeah you clearly are acting like one, right now."

Molly grinned her jaw tightly and she steps closer to him. They were only an inch apart, normally this distance would make her squirm especially since she can smell his _musk_ or is that even the smell. But right now she wants else but hit him really _hard._ If he can't feel any emotional pain then maybe some physical pain will give her some sort of satisfaction. She poked his chest hard enough every time she'd enunciate a word, "I came here to _cuss out that _wall _you _always have up for some dammed reason every time someone tries to get _in_!" She pushed him so hard that she almost fell back to the wall behind her. She stopped poking him when her finger started to hurt, she wantedto slap him across the face. So she clenched her fist together so she would do anything she would end up regretting. She closes her eyes and took a deep breath and said exasperatedly, "If this is what you want Sherlock, then alright. I am going to make this easy for both of us and stop caring. I am done trying to breach that wall, I am done trying to work out this_ friendship._ Have a nice life Sherlock." she hoped that her words hurt him in some form or another. She snaps her head up to stare at his eyes angrily, "Oh, if you want to ruin your friendship with John, just _snog_ him and ignore him after the fact. It works _perfectly,"_ she added bitterly. She takes a step back and turns to head out the door.

"Molly!" He called after her. "You—you can't—." he was at a loss for words again. He always knew what to say and never cared for any consequences for his words but right now _nothing._ He reaches over for her arm before she could walk out the door. "You can't just—." He struggles.

She shoves his hand away but he got a hold of her so tightly and made him turn to face him easily since he was a lot stronger than she was. "Spit it out Sherlock! What?!" she growled at him,

He just tightens his hold on her wrist when she tries to wiggle out again. His face full of determination, anger and some sort of inner conflict with himself yet he still couldn't speak.

"_What?"_ she demanded again.

He groans mostly to himself and then the next thing he does is pull her toward him that she almost flew into his arms. His hands were on both her arms and he crushed his lips into hers. It was filled with passion, heat, need and anger sort of like the kiss they had last time but the difference was there was no desperation in the way he is kissing her, no hint of cigarettes but instead there was a tiny taste of alcohol which she is positive it was from hers.

A loud voice in her head had screamed at her, telling her that this wasn't _right_. That same second she pushed him away so hard that she stumbled back to the wall behind her. She looked up at him, his eyes was staring back at her darkly with want and just _lust_ or maybe even _more_… it made her blush that she turned away. "You can't—." Now she's the one who is speechless, she touches her lips and she can feel the heat from their kiss. She pursed her lips together and can taste his lips on hers from a week ago, _the kiss she didn't want to end_… and in all honestly she didn't want to end this kiss either. That voice that had told her to move away from him has been slowly numbed down by some other _kind_ of emotion that screamed louder and louder. _There was a reason why she should just walk away…_

She looks up at him and she couldn't help but stare at his lips instead of his eyes… she wanted _more_. "You—" and she just totally shoved her _logic_ aside and gave in to what she wanted to do. She threw herself in his arms so she could kiss him back, which he willingly held him in his arms.

And that was _it_ for both of them… the last time they kissed there was a possibility someone would stop them. But right at this moment unless Mrs. Hudson would walk in on them at this time of night, then there wouldn't an obstacle stopping Molly from _not_ kissing Sherlock until her lips get numb and to her it seemed like it was the same thing for him. All they wanted was to close that invisible barrier they had from each other. Sherlock led Molly backwards slowly pinning her to the wall behind them. The only time Sherlock's lips left hers was to allow her to breathe but still his lips wouldn't leave her skin, he continued to explore her jaw, her neck, the back of her ear and the hollow base of her neck by her clavicle with his mouth and slightly his tongue.

She moaned and the next thing she knew, she heard a sort of _rip_ then pop. When she opened her eyes she noticed she was holding on to a button, while the others had fallen on the floor. She just ripped Sherlock's shirt open, "Sherlock…" she said weakly.

"Hmmm?" he responded. He leaned his forehead on hers, his fingers caressing her cheek.

"I ripped the buttons on your shirt." She said and showed him the button on her hand. She was slightly shaking from his touch so it fell on the floor.

He moved away for barely an inch to watch the button fall on the floor, dazed. He noticed that his shirt was opened, his chest was bare. "Oh, that's too bad." He grinned. He watched as Molly mindlessly caressing his the length of his firm chest to his stomach just above his bellybutton with her fingertips. He enjoyed it far too much than he could ever imagine that a low animalistic growl left his throat. He leaned so he can kiss her lip that she is biting since he wants to do the same thing to hers.

She moved away from his hungry lips and said incoherently, "But I like this shirt…" she tugged on his shirt and pouted. He was wearing his purple shirt that she always thought brought his certain hotness that she'd always start acting like an idiot around him.

He was staring at her lips while she talked, he ran his thumb on her pouted lip and breathed, "I'll have someone fix it." He breathed. And those were the last coherent words or sentence that both of them had spoken for a while. His mouth was far too busy kissing her lips hungrily, which she responded with the same enthusiasm, heat, passion and mostly full of lust. They were both lost in each other's kisses that it seemed like nothing else mattered at this moment.

Her jacket was off, his shirt, her blouse, and her undershirt. Their hands exploring spots that they haven't felt yet. She ran her nails softly on his back and he reciprocated by sliding his hands aggressively on the back of her curved ass and grabbed both her legs to lift her up to hitch her legs around his slender hips. He pulls away for a second with a question in his eyes. She could hear the wordless question as if he was talking out loud. He wanted this as much as she does and he was checking with her if this was okay. From this on nothing will be stopping them. She had been dreaming about this moment for a while and now she can actually _have_ him. There is no way she wouldn't give in to her desire. She answered by necking the soft spot on his neck, below his ear, her tongue barely touching. He tasted glorious, more than she ever imagined.

That was all the answer he needed and he was kissing her again but this time it was softer as if he was trying to concentrate where he was taking her. She could care less if he would lay on the floor as long as she is with him. Her hands tangled on his curly hair remembering that he enjoyed the first time they kissed. She gasped when she felt his mouth harder on hers, his tongue lightly touching her lower lip asking for an entrance. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Oh how their tongues danced together in harmony, no one trying to dominate each other just, just feeling each other as if this moment was all theirs and wanting nothing more but just _each other_.

Molly could barely register that her head was resting on a pillow, and her skirt was gone. She was only on her knickers and pants. She was far too consumed with his hands everywhere on her tiny body that she didn't even realize he had taken them off. She remembered that she was wearing mismatched underwear and not sexy looking ones. She had the urge to want to cover herself but the way he was looking at her it seemed like what she was wearing didn't matter, as if she was wearing the most exotic, and amazing undergarments ever invented. She felt herself burn when she can see his eyes roaming on her slender tiny body that she didn't ever find attractive, sure her she had a tiny figure but she wasn't toned at all, her stomach was just flat, her breasts were small and her ass was the only decent part of herself she liked and it wasn't anywhere near his sight, his eyes would darken the farther he looks as if he was trying to memorize every inch of her body down to the last beauty mark on her hip just above her panty line, his fingers touched that mark and she moaned.

He faced her and touched her warm cheeks as if reading her mind about her body figure, he shakes his head and smiles the brightest beautiful smile she had ever seen his mouth ever released. It wasn't a fake one it was a real, genuine smile (she secretly promised herself that she wants to see that smile more frequently.) "Beautiful, very beautiful." He lightly brushed her lips with his and then he would repeat those words as he would kiss her forehead, her nose, her jaw, her neck on the hallow spot between her clavicle, on top of her bra (she could feel her nipples harden when his pulled away), the top of her navel, and where that beauty mark was on her hip while he did this his eyes never left hers as if waiting for her to stop him but she didn't and he continued going lower…

Her core ached for the need of wanting to be touched, that she almost her throat let out a noise she had never heard herself make ever, she bit her lip embarrassed. She was already falling apart and nothing has happened yet…

He grinned darkly, delighted that what he is doing is giving her the correct reaction he had wanted knowing that he was on the right track of making her scream for him if he continued but he moved back to be close to her face and he said, "Don't stop making those beautiful noises." He breathed and he kissed her passionately.

She hitched her leg on the back of his leg and she made an unladylike gasp when the metal part of the cold belt buckle made contact on her belly.

Sherlock pulled away and gazed at her worriedly as if he did something wrong or if she changed her mind. He seemed disappointed and scared, "Molly?" he asks tentatively, fearing her answer.

She gives him a small smile and touched his cheeks, "Your belt buckle," She planted a soft kiss on his lips. Her hands did her own exploration as well. She ran her hands on his broad shoulders, his chest, and the ripple of his abs and just as her fingers sort of tangle the little happy trail he has, he shivered against her fingertips. She looked up to see him watching her steadily, his eyes are so dark she couldn't even see the gold tint in his irises. She got a hold of his belt buckle, "This was cold against me…" she whispered seductively, she lifts her head so she can kiss the corner of his mouth, his chin, by his ear while her hands are trying to shakily take off his belt, the button of his pants and his zipper. He helps her as he wiggles out of his pants until he was only in his boxers.

They were just staring at each other's eyes, waiting. It was Molly who took his hand and set it on top of her covered bosom. And then pulled him towards her so he can finally relax, she only just noticed that Sherlock's weight was all on his knee and his other hand which was on her side. He laid on her carefully and she made a noise in approval and excitement when she felt his hardness on her inner thigh it turned her on, just for the fact that Sherlock _wants_ her this much. She wanted nothing than to feel him, and she did just the thing. She reached over so her hand can slide inside his boxer and feel the other part of Sherlock that wants her bad. Her hand kept moving at his length, he was long and he got harder the more she caresses him. He thrusts into her hand and would groan wanting more.

She kissed him hard and sucked at his lower lip every time he'd push harder into her hand. She was about to go faster but he took her hand away from him and trapped it on top of the bed with his palm. She made a noise of disapproval and she possibly glared at him she wasn't sure, she feels too hazy.

"As much as I want you to keep doing that Molly, I wouldn't want to finish before we even get started…" he whispered in her ear. He sucked at her earlobe and answered her protest, "I still want to make you come first…" With his hand still restraining hers. His mouth found her breast, he didn't even bother taking her bra off. He just pulled down the cloth so her breast would be free from the constricting clothing. His tongue circled her nipples and softly grazing his teeth which made Molly groan his name wanting more. And he obliged with the other side doing the same thing while his other free hand was groping her breasts.

She didn't know if his hands or mouth is causing her to squirm in his hold. Also the fact that he was still restraining her. She had no idea how he is doing all of it but _everything _is driving her _mad_ that she wanted to scream to either just take her right here and now or continue what he was doing. She wanted to touch him as well as his mouth started to roam other areas that even she didn't know was an erotic spot. Her stomach clenched, _wanting_ more and more, she finally freed herself from his hold and started tangling his hair, tugging at it when he does something mind blowing especially now that his fingers found her aching spot that had been longing for his touch.

He gasped when his finger was touching her wet knickers, "Wow, Molly. You are so ready for me aren't you?" He teased. He was feeling her over her knickers and eventually moved the flimsy item aside and with one finger teased her on until he could feel her shudder, possibly falling apart.

"Oh god Sherlock, _please…_" She begged. She doesn't know what she is begging for but all she knows is getting _close_… _oh so close…_

"What do you want, Molly?" he said hoarsely against her lips. He nipped at her lower lip and sucking at it. His hands are still in her, teasing and possibly giving her what she wants.

"You… I want you…._now._" She sounded so much in a trance she wondered if Sherlock understood what she had said. She impatiently tugged on his boxers since he had one more clothing than her and it didn't seem fair. Once again she didn't even remember when he had taken off her underwear off.

Sherlock laughed and took off his boxers for her since she was having a hard time with his arm on the way. "That can be arranged." He said. He pulled at her legs so he can be closer to him, he centered himself the closeness of her is driving him crazy that he almost grunted. In one slow swift movement as if trying to fit a missing piece to a perfect puzzle, he entered her. "Oh _Molly_," and he thrusts into her.

This isn't Molly's first time but Sherlock filled her as if it was. It hurt for a second but she hid that from him since it was a _good, amazing, sexy, erotic_ kind of pain that she moved into him the same second. Usually when the first time you do this with someone it is most of the time awkward trying to figure out where one is going or where to go, but not with Sherlock. They had already gotten the rhythm of their movements in an instant as if they are so in tune with each other.

She moans her name and bits her lip so she wouldn't make too much of a noise terrified that someone could hear wonder if she was alright. Oh how she loved having him inside of her… how he fit like a perfect missing piece in her. She runs her fingernails into his back when he'd push harder into her making her almost moan loudly. She doesn't know what else to do, and as if she wasn't about to fall apart he wraps her leg onto his back, she didn't even know she can bend that way! He opened her up into him even more and if she was holding herself back she couldn't anymore _now_. He was hitting all the _right _spots that she is sure no one has even reached before. And in all honesty she hasn't even had this kind of reaching into her climax. She was about to cry out his name but his lips muffled her cry. He was kissing her so passionately that she had lost all her energy even trying to keep up. She could barely register where his hands are all she knows is that she _wants more… more, and more oh how she doesn't want it to end…._

"Let go Molly…" He whispered quietly into her ears.

And just like that she let herself go reaching into her climax, the most incredible, memorable she had ever had. Not long after that Sherlock followed whispering her name affectionately as he did.

Molly squeaked a little when Sherlock flipped her in his arms so she can lay on his chest. She didn't mind though, he was holding her in his arms. His fingertips caressing the length of her back stopping around where the curve of her back is then slowly going back up to her back. She looks up at him, he looked so serene with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and he was gazing into her eyes softly. He plants a soft kiss on her forehead and smiles, so she says something, "That was…" she started she couldn't even describe how it was… no words could describe how beautiful that was. "That was something." She breathed, she was still breathless.

His eyes met and he cocks his eyebrow at her, "_Something?"_ He asked curiously.

She giggles and kisses his chest. "How would you describe that then?" she demanded.

He tries to open his mouth to speak and closes it the same second. Sherlock the king of words couldn't even find one word to describe it. "Well then maybe this time I can find a word to it…." He grins at her.

She widens her eyes when he slides on the side so she can be under him. She could feel his manhood on her stomach and he is semi-hard. "Again?" she asks in shock.

He smiles that beautiful smile he had a while ago that she wanted to see again and laughed. Another new thing she's never head from Sherlock it was another beautiful sound, "Well Molly think of this as an experiment… Maybe after this we can finally figure out that _word_ we want to describe this." And he smothered her lips on hers devouring any words she wanted to respond to…

Molly never had _that _many orgasms in one night and that alone made her energy leave her. She had always wondered what Sherlock was in bed… and now she knows that she needs some sort of energy bar to keep up with him. At least now he is just letting her quietly rest on his chest, this time his hand was brushing on her hair, his chin was resting on her head. She could feel her eyes slowly drift to sleep, her energy all left her but the memory of what happened tonight. After _all_ that, whatever numbing logic that she shoved hours before has started crawling back asking her a question, _is this a mistake?_ The huge part of her that was satisfied, spent and just properly happy answered, _a beautiful mistake…_ there was a gnawing feeling in her chest that had warned her that there will be a consequence for this moment but she couldn't remember what it was and or even slightly care for it. All that she can even think of is now is Sherlock's fingers soothing the lower curve on her bare back, if she had more strength she'd take him on and want more of that _beautiful mistake _not ever wanting to think that she'd be tired for any of it_._

"Sleep, Molly…" He breathed into her ear

She hums in agreement, secretly thankful that he letting her sleep and also a little disappointed. She lifts her head and rests her cheek on his chest, the sound of his steady beat of his heart is slowly putting her to sleep, as if his beating heart is his own lullaby for her. She lightly touches her lips on his chest and mumbles, "Good night, Sherlock."

He wraps his arms around hers protectively, he sighs deeply, kissing the top of her head, "Good night, _my _Molly…" were the last words she heard before she fell asleep in his arms, having a peaceful, dreamless sleep because her deepest desires had come true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this is my first semi smut….if you don't like it I'm sorry :(. And to whoever guessed it this wasn't supposed to happen I swear my hand wouldn't stop typing… Don't judge Molly. I mean you'd do Sherlock too if he pins you to a wall. ARG! Haha alright review/follow/favorite guys! I only have a few chapters left… so patience! Alright love ya'll**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Oh dear, I didn't get as much hits as I wanted on the past chapter… im guessing it wasn't as good? Or predictable…. Super sad face I have on right now…. Oh well this is for the people who loved and reviewed the past chapter I had a super fun time writing. Here is chapter 19! And PS! July 19****th**** is benedict cumberbatch day! Sooooooooooooo happy bdayy! Chapter 19 july 19? I seriously didn't make this up! Sorry if this took a while… just been busy with school. Hope you enjoy this one! REVIEW GUYS! Please? hahah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obsess on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: **You Owe Me**

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: M

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

_**Morning after...  
><strong>_

Molly was roused slowly to wake when she felt a soothing touch on her lower back. She froze on the spot realizing that dream she thought she had last night was actually her reality. She was sleeping in Sherlock's arms with her head resting comfortably on his shoulders. There was a heavy feeling in her stomach that reminded her that no matter how amazing last night had been, she knew that she had made a huge mistake.

_Quinn…_

She was confused on what she was feeling at the moment. She had to lay really still so she can make him think she was pretending to sleep. A huge part of her wanted to snuggle up to Sherlock forcing him to probably just stay in bed _all day _but that wouldn't be a very good idea. She was positive it is probably late in the morning close to noon. (Sherlock had told her he finished whatever Charlotte asked Molly to do last night so she didn't have to leave early this morning….)

She questioned how much she had to drink last night and she was still fairly certain she didn't drink that much last night, it was just enough that she would totally forget that she was furious at Sherlock. Maybe at the time she wasn't pissed but sometimes certain liquors hits you hours on after the fact… it just numbed her logic and make her ignore the consequences of her actions last night.

Now she feels so terrible. She knew it was unfair for both guys that this happened. She had made a mental choice a few days back but after this, she is back to square one. Sure Sherlock would have a heavier hold unfortunately that doesn't really mean he can give what she truly _needs_. Maybe last night was a onetime thing…_ an incredible onetime thing…_

_Pull yourself together Molly!_

She felt herself sigh when he stopped touching her back, she also wanted to bite her lip. He probably knows that she is pretending to sleep. No use now, she'll should just_ wake up_ and get this awkward morning over with… yet, her eyes are frozen shut and she couldn't force them to open.

He planted a very light kiss on her forehead and slowly wiggled off of her carefully so he wouldn't _wake_ her.

Instinctively, she rolled onto her other side with her back on him. She now have had to fight the urge to open her eyes to watch him because there was far too much rustling behind her that she is curious. Then not five minutes later, he shut his bedroom door quietly.

She laid on her back and that same second she was staring at the ceiling. She had always dreamt this moment, wanting it so to be real that these would be the reason at times she'd stutter around Sherlock. She was too flustered to even look at him due to all the things he did to her in her dreams. (Which she can admit is a thousand times better than she could even comprehend). But under these circumstances, last night was terrible! And it made her feel horrible.

She always judged people who was in this situation. She wonders, how someone can just _sleep_ with anyone knowing that it's wrong… it was their choice to be stupid so she doesn't pity them _at all_. But now she understands, when you are in that _moment_ you can't just help but give in to the strong emotions you feel, whether it is for a good reason or not. She just now found out that _lust_ is such a powerful thing to fight against especially when her inhibitions were numbed down enough that she couldn't hear her brain telling her it was _wrong._ Now she wants to go find these people just so she can ask them if this guilt is heavy enough that it is as if the whole world is sitting on your stomach making you sick.

She put her arm on her mouth and muffled a scream there. She knows she needed to face Sherlock at some point and talk to him about what last night meant anything else other than just intimacy or for what it actually was—_sex._

She was staring at the ceiling blankly… she didn't know how long she was absently eying the tiles on the ceiling but it gave her some sort of comfort making her forget the _awful_ thing she did to Quinn.

On the corner of her eye she notices a piece of paper the pillow Sherlock had laid on. His usual scribble on the paper that she is familiar with his usual demands of the day for a case or anything he deems more important than her _actual_ job description.

_I didn't want to wake you. I need to finish a case for Lestrade._

_I may have a questionable orange in the fridge. Have a great day Molly._

She read the note about seven or maybe ten times. _Yeah, very impersonal note._ It made her annoyed that now she wanted to leave this room and find Sherlock now just to confront him about last night. She knows one thing for sure, Sherlock had a drink or two last night as well. She didn't want to dwell on these thoughts anymore and she just wanted to get out _now_. She needed a pill for her headache and it could be from her thoughts or just a hang-over…

She was only covered by a tiny sheet barely covering anything but her top and lower bottom. Now to the _fun _part, that she hasn't done for a while was find her clothing… she's already seen her knickers, pants and skirt by the end of the bed. She wrapped that tiny sheet around her as she peeped through door trying to hear any sound from the living room.

"Hello?" She called waiting,

"Sherlock?" she tried again.

When she didn't get a response (which is what she hoped for) she quickly stepped out the door and ran to the by the wall where she spotted her shirt and coat. She took another glace at the mirror in her pocket, she had horrible sex hair. She put her hair in a quick braid to settle it and she tried her best not to look down at the buttons and the ripped shirt of Sherlock's.

When she looked away that is when she saw the opened bottle of scotch by the fireplace. She sighed realizing that she was right, Sherlock _had_ been drinking last night which meant both of them had lowered inhibitions to stop whatever they did last night…

And then she remembered that she threw her other shoe in the fireplace and broke Sherlock's fancy vase.

She felt her phone buzz in her coat pocket disturbing her from her thoughts, she reached over and she got two texts, the first one was from Freya

_Hope you got home safely. I am safely in the arms of something amazing. _

Molly rolls her eyes she knows it was an innuendo for something else. She responds.

_Yeah, (_she bit her lip hating to lie.) _I hope you had fun. Thank you for last night I needed it._

Then the other text was from the one person she wanted to avoid or either run to beg for forgiveness. It made her heart feel heavier as if she wasn't doesn't have a heavy weight on her stomach making her queasy from either guilt or just the alcohol.

_Hey Mollz. One more hour and this conference is over. I can't wait to see you tonight. I wish you had a better morning than I did._

She held her breath and shoved her mobile down her pocket refusing to respond to his text. She carefully puts on her one lonely shoe and quietly heads out the door. She looked down and she can hear Mrs. Hudson humming away in her flat. Molly started to rush down the stairs hoping that Mrs. Hudson wouldn't find her sneaking out of Sherlock's flat doing the infamous _walk of shame_. She was about to the front door when she heard a rustle on the door at Mrs. Hudson's flat. In panic, when Mrs. Hudson's door opened, she turned around _pretending_ that she was headed towards Sherlock's flat instead of _leaving_.

Mrs. Hudson's back was on Molly at first, she almost jumped when she saw Molly standing there awkwardly at the end of the steps. "Molly!" she greeted. She gave Molly a big smile and walked over towards her.

Molly returns the smile and quickly straightening her hair, nervous. "I—was—I…" Molly cleared her throat, "Morning."

Mrs. Hudson leaned in to whisper at Molly, "I wouldn't go up there if I were you."

Molly could feel herself blush, "Why?" she said hoarsely.

Mrs. Hudson didn't notice that Molly was flustered at all, "Sherlock had a visitor last night. She was very furious. I heard some loud fighting upstairs… very disturbing yelling…." Mrs. Hudson gossiped.

Molly squeaked like a mouse and then hid it with a cough, "A fight?"

"She probably destroyed something too. I was planning to go upstairs to see what she broke. I think she hasn't left yet." Mrs. Hudson was staring at 221b's door hoping this _mystery_ girl would leave.

Molly asked what she had been curious about. She had always thought Sherlock was still a virgin, she knew what Janine had said in those tabloids was a lie but after last night she wondered if _he_ was the one that lied to her saying that nothing happened between him and his _former_ fiancée. "Is this a frequent thing? I mean Sherlock having a girl spend the night?"

Mrs. Hudson's brows furrowed realizing she had spoken too much but she answered honestly, trying to remember. "No only that Janine girl. I still don't approve of what he did to that poor girl. But actually when she would spend the night Sherlock was barely home with that case he was on or he'd be sleeping on my couch." She grinned when she saw Molly's victorious face. "Though we really don't know how far he goes for his cases. There was that one girl that barged in here zonked off her mind. I could smell liquor from where she was standing. I guess Sherlock promised her a date after he talked her into something… she was _loud_, angry and in rage. It was horrible. She passed out on his floor and he stayed on my couch scaring the living out of me."

Then Molly smiled to herself, she remembered that night, he had texted her that night before asking if it was alright to put a passed out girl in a cab to take her home. She had explicitly told him that he shouldn't do that, he should let her stay on his couch until she wakes up since Sherlock argued that the cabbie would send her home and Molly promised that first thing in the morning Molly would go check on the girl to send her home. "Yes, I recall that night."

Mrs. Hudson was staring at the door still waiting for the _mystery girl_ to leave the flat. "Though, I was sort of expecting Sherlock to be on my couch again this morning. I'm guessing he might actually care about this girl to not leave her… or still need her for a case." Then she finally looks at Molly and then she sees that she is missing a shoe. "What happened to your shoe dear?"

Molly chewed the inside of her lip trying to make up an excuse as to why she lost her shoe, she absently scratched the back of her leg. "It fell on the ditch on my way here…?" she remembered a conversation she had with Mrs. Hudson not too long ago about how a woman had lost their sandals on a pot hole close by here.

Mrs. Hudson shook her head in disapproval, "Some needs to fix that. I need to file a complaint…" then she frowns at Molly, "Yeah next time also purchase something that fits you perfectly so it wouldn't happen again." She said motherly.

She nodded, "Well I'm going back to the lab then." She was about to leave but Mrs. Hudson softly took her arm.

"Oh, you aren't going back to work like that aren't you?"

Molly pursed her lips together, "Well I need to go _back_ home and get another pair of shoes. I just need to get a cab."

Mrs. Hudson kept shaking her head disappointedly, "Nonsense, I'm call you a taxi." She insisted and squeezed Molly's arm affectionately. She glanced over at the door at Sherlock's again. "Be nice to her if she ever decides to come out of there."

Molly coughed again to hide her squeak. "Of course…."

"You better get that cough checked out, dear." Mrs. Hudson said motherly.

Molly just nodded not wanting to speak. Then Mrs. Hudson left her alone staring at the door. _If only she knew…._

She had thanked Mrs. Hudson a few times before she got in the cab. She gives a small wave at Mrs. Hudson when the taxi drove away from 221 Baker Street. She felt her phone buzz again she glanced at it and bit her lip trying to choke up a sob… she ignored the message that Quinn had sent _again_ and this made her heart heavier and heavier.

She looks out the window and bit her lip forcibly she probably cut her lip a bit. She looks at the reflection at the window and she could see a stranger staring back at her fighting back tears.

"Are you alright there, Miss?" The cabby asked sincerely when he notices a tear or two fall from Molly's eye.

Molly immediately wiped her tears and shook her head lightly, she didn't realized she had started to cry. "I don't know… I really don't know…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am sooo sorry if this is kind of cliffhangery… I wrote this part since 3 weeks ago and haven't been able to add more coz I have been too busy with school. Just be patient guys I swear I know where this is going so please continue the love and support with reviews/favorites/follows it does help with the inspiration. Just let me know what you think okay? I am not abandoning this I promiseee! Alright ! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: sorrryyyy for the super late update…. Just school and stuff and it is kinda hard to write stuff when you know its about to end! Sorry if you don't like this! But I do hope you do! Alright enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obsess on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: **You Owe Me**

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: M

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

…

Molly got to the St. Barts a few minutes before her shift started. Erynn gave her a small smile when they walked past each other and was glad that the young intern wasn't in the mood for small chitchat. She is as gloomy as the sky outside. It had been threatening to rain all morning, it seems like the weather is as temperamental as she is right now.

On the corner of her eye she saw Charlotte waving at her, since she was not really in a mingling mood she just pretended that she didn't see her at all and as quickly as she can, walked to her lab hoping to hide there all day. She does have a few work to be done that is probably going to take her all day in which she is thankful for. She was in the middle of trying to put on her lab coat when the image of last night played in her mind. Sherlock taking her coat off while she rips off the buttons of his shirt desperate for any physical contact from him other than his lips…

"Get it together Molly…" She mumbled to herself angrily. She shook her head furiously to get rid of any other lingering memories from last night that might accidentally slip. She also refused to look at the corner where Sherlock had first kissed her.

A knock from the door made her jump for a second. She was relieved and little disappointed that it was just Charlotte at the door. "Hey," Molly greeted softly and gave Charlotte a small smile.

Charlotte made a silly face as she shut the door behind her. "Morning… you look like you had a rough night. I am sorry for that." She said guiltily.

Molly bit her bottom lip and immediately changed the topic, "Morning. How was your evening?"

Charlotte shrugged and sat on the chair next to Molly, "It could have been worse. Andrew got sent home with pain killers, he got three stitches." She sighed, Charlotte's fiancé tried to stop his two friends from trying to smash each other's face open and ended up landing on a shattered glass, cutting his arm badly.

"Yikes," Molly flinched she rubbed her arm subconsciously, "Maybe next time he'll let them destroy each other?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Yeah that dummy always wants to be a hero. So I doubt it."

Molly pursed her lips together. "Oh well that's a good advantage to have for a husband,"

Charlotte laughed, "Possibly. It could be a tad annoying at times." then she cleared her throat, "I am sure you are busy today so I just want to say thank you for finishing my work last night."

Molly shut her eyes and fixed her hair again "I didn't finish it. I gave it to Sherlock to finish last night. It was his case."

Charlotte scratched her head and her eyebrows met in confusion. "That wasn't for Sherlock, I left his in the morgue since I know you two are in some fight-_yeahh_. Everyone knows about that…" Charlotte squinted at Molly when she just stares at her blankly.

Molly pursed her lips together and rubs the side of her head by her temple to die down the slow migraine threatening in her head. She decides to just ignore the statement and continue to work when she just wants to leave Charlotte here.

Charlotte seems to not notice Molly's discomfort or she also chose to ignore it because she continues, "Well, it obviously isn't your fault. But still he is _demanding_ everyone he can find to help him or he threatens us with parliament…" she shuddered. She also sighed, "I think he enjoys making me cry…"

Molly shuts her eyes tightly and she spoke haltingly, "He doesn't enjoy making anyone cry. He just has no patience for people who doesn't have the same intelligence level as him."

"Which is everyone?" Charlotte asked tentatively not knowing if Molly is part of those people that are the same level as he is, since they can work together without Molly bursting into tears (that she knows of…) and she has actually seen the two row like equals enough times she'd hear Sherlock stomping angrily out of Molly's lab.

"Which is everyone." Molly answered truthfully.

"How do you do it?" Charlotte asked quietly.

Molly let out a deep breath and opened her eyes. She _definitely_ didn't want to answer that question or let alone talk about Sherlock at all but she can see in Charlotte's eyes, her question is actually a legit one. So Molly thinks about it. She was never _afraid_ of Sherlock before, she always found him intriguing and she was always willing to work with him, also put up with his impatience. The only reason why she was always nervous around him is because of other _reasons_ she doesn't want to even think about now. "Well just show Sherlock that you know what you are doing then he wouldn't be as harsh. You are a smart girl he wouldn't work with you for this long if he thinks you are incompetent." Molly said simply. And what she all uttered was true, Charlotte is a very good at her work but she is very timid and easily swayed to a different idea if someone doubts her work even though it is done correctly and perfectly.

Charlotte sighed, "He is just very intimidating…."

Molly grins, "That he is." She agreed.

Charlotte pursed his lips together, "Well I should probably thank him when I see him again."

Molly sighs in response as if she knows what Charlotte actually means by her statement, "I am sure you will."

Charlotte whimpers, "So you and Sherlock aren't going to make nice?"

Molly closed her eyes, and grinded her teeth. After last night she doubt anything would be better, if the kiss made Sherlock ignore her for weeks, image what he'll do _now._ And that head ache which was mildly annoying was slowly becoming stronger in her head pulsating in her skull. "I really don't care either way…" she grumbled irritably, "Can we talk about something else?" she asked quietly as she sat down on her chair massaging her temple.

Charlotte gulps finally noticing that Molly is uncomfortable. "Want to have get dinner around our break time later tonight?" she immediately changed the subject.

Molly wanted to but she knew Quinn would be back tonight and she is sure that he would want to see her as soon as he can, "I'm expecting Quinn back tonight from Paris, so I don't know if I could. But if he decides to wait for tomorrow, then I can have tea with you."

Charlotte grinned knowingly and wiggled her eyebrows, "I doubt he'll wait for a night to see you."

Molly snorted, "You sound like my friend, Freya."

Charlotte laughed, "She sounds like a lovely girl." She winked as she gave Molly's arm a reassuring squeeze. With one more smile, she headed out the door. "Well I need to get back to work, See ya laters." She added as she gave Molly a quick wave and shut the door behind her quietly but it still echoed in Molly's ear due to her _slight_ hang-over.

Molly sighs devastatingly, she just wants to crawl in a hole and hide there, until her guilt goes away… or maybe for the rest of eternity and the fact that her phone buzzed once again isn't helping at all.

_Possibly another text from Quinn._

She has been deliberately ignoring his five texts or six counting this new one… not that she's counting.

She finally gave in and decided to read his texts, she can only ignore him long enough until he comes back tonight. She was supposed to have dinner with him tonight and he would definitely know something is up with her if.

She felt sick to her stomach and she tells herself, it is from the alcohol last night and the fact she only had a piece of bread all day, (but a voice in her head insists it is from _something else_). So she sits her head on the table hiding her face between her hair, freely flowing just above her knee.

All five texts was from Quinn and the current one was from her Mum, saying that it is her stepdad's birthday next week and not to forget to call him.

She sends a short response to her mother's then read all of Quinn's messages.

~_Morning Molz, this is so boring. I'm contemplating of shooting my foot just to keep this interesting I am sure there is a good podiatrist here that would be pleased to have something more fun. _

_~I just got given a really naughty look from this old fellow after seeing me yawn more than once. He seems to be enjoying this lecture and is judging me for not._

_~ and if you haven't noticed I am bored out of my mind._

_~ Molz?_

_~ Alright I survived. I am leaving for the airport in a couple hours. Do call me before I board or something if you can. You are sort of making me worry._

Leave it to Quinn, to think about her safety than wondering if she did something wrong or not… She looks at her watch and bites her lip. She has about ten minutes before his flight was supposedly to leave. So she calls him, hoping that he wouldn't answer but his voice came on the other line after three rings.

"She lives!" He bellows.

On a normal day, she'd probably laugh at this but the weight on her chest getting heavier doesn't help with that lightening her mood at all. "Yeah." She grumbled.

"Whoa, rough day?"

Molly refused to answer that with an actual coherent word. So she clears her throat and mumbled something.

"And I would take that as a yes. From what Freya told me, you had a fun night…"

Molly widen her eyes and sat up immediately. Her blood started to boil with annoyance, too stunned to speak. Did he check up on her? _He had no right…_

"Before you get annoyed, don't get angry at Freya, she was just apologizing for any inappropriate texts that I supposedly gotten from you. She said she took full responsibility for letting you drink that much." Quinn said amusingly.

"Oh," Molly bit her tongue. Of course Quinn wouldn't invade her privacy like that…. She somehow hoped there was some flaw with Quinn, which would give her an excuse to walk away other than the fact that she is scum. Of course Quinn is perfect in his own great way… it was—_is _the reason she fell hard for him.

"Yeah… your silence of pure naughtiness, it gave me chills." He teased but there was an edge to his voice that Molly knows too well. A serious emotion masked with humor.

Molly sighed, "Yeah… it is just a bit of an off day today. I am sorry that I got you worried." She said sincerely, _He doesn't know how sorry…_

"I am glad you called me… It is not a problem at all." His voice was soft and assuring. There was a few rustling in the background as if he was trying to move around.

Molly looks at her watch and realizes he is probably getting ready to board soon. "Just in time before you board, I guess."

There was a loud thump, "Nope, my flight is delayed for an hour. Thunderstorms in Paris not good for flying they said."

"Oh…" She said again trying to hide her relief, this delay could mean that she can think more of what to say to him later… She looks out the window, noticing that the sky is getting gloomier and darker by the minutes. "Yeah, I think it might rain hard today." She mentioned absently scratching her head.

Quinn smirked, "And when does it_ not _rain in April." And he is correct, the past week it has rained for about twice a day it seemed like… "You brought an umbrella, I hope."

Molly groaned, she know she forgot something else when she left her flat. "No… I am guessing my agenda for the day is to get soaking wet and possibly catch a cold."

Quinn laughed, "That sounds sexy."

"Shut up." Molly smiled.

"Well I better let you go. I am positive you got to play catch up."

Molly made a noise of frustration when she realized that she _does_ have lot of work to do, and she hasn't even started yet. "I just want to go to home and got to sleep." She complained grumpily and she slams her head on the table.

"Oh I know you do, baby. Just take a little nap it always helps." Quinn suggested.

"It sounds very tempting but if Mike catches me taking a short snooze again I think he wouldn't be too happy… he had seen me twice already this month." Molly mumbles on the phone. It was on the same week too since she was too helping Marie with the wedding… now she wished she used those free nap passes on _this_ occasion and not that _wedding._

"Coffee would be your friend today." Quinn said as a matter of factly.

"I am on my third almost." She told him as she almost finished her second cup in one huge gulp before she headed for work. "By tonight id be either too exhausted or flying high… it won't be a pretty sight"

He just laughed in response, "That better not be an excuse to bail on me. I haven't seen you for a week. Even if you said you looked like Frankenstein's Bride I'd still want to see you just so I can tell you, 'You are beautiful.' And if you'd be flying high then tell me what you drank that sounds like fun."

Molly bit back a sigh, knowing full well if she did, he would know something is wrong. She doesn't want to lie to him by saying everything is alright. He is already suspecting that _something _is the matter. She realized this is what she needs, someone who can tell her things she _needs_ to hear, someone who can read her like an open book, who knows how to make her feel better and someone who can care for her wholeheartedly… like he did once.

_Someone not Sherlock._

"Molz?" his voice calling her, brought her back from her thoughts.

"Really?" Molly's voice almost croaked.

If it is possible, she can hear his comforting smile which always bring a smile to her face no matter how horrible her day would be or would have been. The smile that says _it is going to be alright…_ "Of course Molly… I told you. I am not going anywhere…"

Molly held back a sob, his words of comfort has turned into thorns in her heart… never in a million years does Quinn deserve what she had done to him. The weight on her chest had fallen to her stomach and her head pounded more. "Well I better go… that work won't get done by itself…" Molly said in fake enthusiasm she can muster.

Quinn sighed knowing that something _was indeed_ bothering her, but decided to just let it go. 'I'll see you tonight, yeah?" his voice sounded like it was a rhetorical question, whether if she was alright with it or not. He doesn't know why she wants to say no and hide in a hold of shame that she belong in.

"Yeah," her voice was thick and she immediately cleared her throat hiding it with a cough.

"Alright, I'll give you a ring when I board or when I land?"

"Both would be welcomed" she smiled, knowing that she does want to know both.

"Both it is then." Quinn said cheerfully. "I'll see yah…"

"Of course." She responded waiting for that familiar click on the end of the line before she whined and immediately kept slamming her head on the table, ignoring the complaint on her already protruding headache. "You are an idiot and you deserve any pain you feel…"

She finally stops and stares at the door hoping no one would come in at all today so she can be left in her own misery. She is contemplating of just locking the door, which isn't a good idea. She also hoped _that_ someone shouldn't even try to come in here for _his_ or even her own sanity.

Her lids started to get heavy and the only thing she can hear is her head pounding, she slowly rested her forehead on the table and rested her eyes. Maybe if she'd do that for a second or two then she'd probably feel better…

And with that Molly's eyes snapped open when she heard a loud slam on her front door. She got startled and shrieked a little bit, her eyes landed on the door expecting Mike standing there with either a disappointed look in his face or an angry one for not working… but what she didn't expect was Dr. Erynn Miller standing by the door looking horrified at the door.

Erynn slowly turned towards Molly, her lips between her teeth looking guilty and pointing at the door, "I didn't—I didn't…" she stammered.

Molly raised her hand and shook her head, smiling reassuringly, "Don't worry, I was just resting my eyes for a second-_oh god…_" Molly moaned when she looked up at her watch she saw the _second_ that she was planning for closing her eyes had turned into two hours.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Erynn said, now getting her composure back.

Molly shakes her head again, glad this action isn't giving a protest in her body and that the headache finally went away. "Mike, I mean Dr. Stamford wasn't here right?"

Erynn shakes her head, "No." She said but there was an edge to her voice.

"Oh, that is good." Molly mumbled to herself and straightened her hair knowing that it is probably a mess.

"Yah, he has been holed up in his lab all afternoon, with Donna and Rose," Erynn clears her throat, "Dr. Noble and Dr. Tyler are still working on a big case."

Molly nods, "Do you guys need help?" she asks

Erynn shakes her head again and raises a folder, "Dr. Stamford was wondering if you could finish this file for us, we might be stuck with that case all night and he said it needs to be done today." She said softly sort of feeling awkward for being the one to bring this since it would be his job to give Molly more work instead of an intern.

Molly blinks and curses silently in her head, now she has more work to be done because of that two hour sleep when she could have work instead. "Of course… just leave that there." Molly said smoothly and pointed to her table across her new microscope.

Erynn pursed her lips together and placed the envelope across Molly. She stared at Molly for a few seconds or maybe more, contemplating if she should say something or not. After some conflict in her head she decided against it and smiles at Molly who just stares back at her confusingly, "Well, have a great afternoon Dr. Hooper."

"You too, Dr. Miller." Molly responded and reached for the folder and tries to browse through the folder when she still notices that Erynn was half out the door biting her lip, "All set Dr. Miller?" she asked.

"I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not," Erynn started slowly.

Molly's eyebrows met in curiosity, "Okay…" she said carefully

"Sherlock Holmes was here."

Molly had to tell herself to calm down and not to react to his name that would be too obvious to the young doctor. "Did he say anything?"

"No." Eryn said, "He actually just walked in and left the same second, slamming the door behind him quite loudly." She added in an odd voice.

No wonder the doctor looked terrified not knowing how to deal with Sherlock's childish and rude attitude. "He is just being a bloody prat that is all." Molly cursed under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

Molly smiled clenching her teeth together, "If he wanted to speak with me, he will come back later." And she secretly hopes that he would just leave her alone for the day really.

"Oh," And Erynn nods, "Alright have a great day!" she left Molly alone in her lab.

Molly just smiles as she seems Erynn bouncing around as she walked towards Mike's lab. She wonders where this girl gets so much energy and wished she had some. "Young kids…" she mumbles to herself.

She glances through the folder again and decides that she probably should do this first since if Mike gave this for her that means this is a priority as well and besides she doesn't want Mike to know she wasn't working for the past two hours. "Alright Molly, at some point you need to go back to work." She took a big sigh and started grabbing the materials she needs for today.

And she turned into a working robot for the next few hours, not pausing for anything that wasn't necessary. It helped her a bit because it numbed down whatever thoughts she had been dreading about. She only had two people who she bothered to look at or even talk to. Charlotte showed up saying that she wants a rain check for tea because she had to leave early again because her fiancée's stiches got infected.

"No I am fine. Mike said I can finish it when I come back tomorrow." Charlotte said quickly when Molly offered to finish her work. "Alright I'll see you later," and Charlotte rushed out of the room like she was on fire.

And the other person was Quinn who had called her an hour ago saying that he had landed in Heathrow already but he needed to drop by his hospital to check his shift for next week and he also gave Molly two more hours to herself before he was wanting to meet up which she didn't mind at all.

Then Charlie Andrews who is a new toxicologist would sometimes barge in her lab borrowing equipment has walked in her lab twice already saying both times, "Just ignore me,"

Molly would respond quietly to herself, "Don't worry I certainly am."

Eventually it was around that time where her shift is almost over. Normally, she wouldn't mind staying overtime to do more work but it looks like it is going to pour down rain outside anytime soon and besides she was still exhausted to even busy herself at work, so she started cleaning up and putting away her things.

She was done in record time and was about to grab her purse when she felt the back of her hairs stand like someone was watching her. Judging from the fact that her heart was racing 10 beats a second and just that electric feel around the room that reminded her so much of last night, she knows exactly who is standing at the door. She slowly turned for effect and she was right, there is Sherlock Holmes leaning on the door watching her intently as if he was sharing some sort of inside joke with himself., They way he was looking at her was making her knees buckle beneath her that she had to hold on to the table for support.

She glares at him when she notices him grin at her darkly, "Charlotte, I mean Dr. Donahue left early again." She said breaking their silence.

He smirked and crossed his arms across his chest making him look more mysterious than he did two seconds ago, "Well the fact that her lab was locked sort of tipped me off."

Molly rolls her eyes and in a huff grabs her purse, putting it under her arm. "What do you need?" she said bitterly. Then it hit her, these were the exact same words she had said to Sherlock not three years ago that had change the course of their relationship… she never in a million years that she would be in this situation with Sherlock… _Never in a million years._

Sherlock shuts the door behind him softly and takes a few steps towards her, he stares into her eyes and took a few moments until he finally speaks, "I wanted to apologize."

Molly flinches, _here it is_. But apologize for what? She wanted to ask. For how she treated her for the past two weeks, or _last night_ which she dreaded. The only thing she regretted about last night is the fact that she purposefully hurt Quinn. Last night was still and probably be one of the greatest nights of her life.

"About last night," Sherlock added darkly. He cleared his throat when he notices her face contort, "You were clearly not sober and I should have been able to stop for letting it go that far."

Molly pursed her lips together ignoring the familiar feeling of tightness in her chest, _of course he is sorry… he probably didn't want any of it…_ "But you didn't…" she uttered desperately.

Sherlock hand tightened around the doorknob that his knuckles were whitening, "Yeah, well alcohol was the defining factor for it." He said in disdain. "For both of us…" he answered the unspoken question written in her face.

A squeal left her lips before she could stop herself and to make it worse it sounded like a sob. She now recalls what that pain in her chest is…

_Rejection._

This shouldn't be new to her, she had already felt this so many times especially from him. What hurt the most is that he is just acting like nothing special happened last night it was… like what intoxicated people do. That even though Sherlock doesn't act like a human most of the time, alcohol can numb down that wall and his _male senses _work like _one night stands_ is still in his book.

A drunken mistake for him while to her…. _What was it for her anyway…?_

She has to leave now before his presence alone would just break her, she still has her dignity. She can still keep it together and not break down in front of him when everything else seems like it is falling apart…. "Yeah, that is true. We were both drunk…" She spoke up loudly even though her voice was shaking, "But don't think—" _it didn't mean anything to me…_ She wanted to say, but she decided against it. She chewed the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from saying anything else.

Though, she doesn't care anymore. She has a tiny feeling in the back of her mind that this is probably the last time she would see Sherlock. So she just spoke her mind, she sounded angry and desperate, "I don't even know why I bother. I know you are never good enough for me. I don't deserve _any_ of this Sherlock!" she took a step and she was a few inches away from him. "Or maybe I just don't deserve you because I am not good enough." She laughed humorlessly that she notices Sherlock getting startled by the noise. But might as well say _everything_, there is no stopping her now.

"I actually have someone now, who can make me happy. And he _is_ good for me. So you don't need to worry about that. He thinks that I am a good person, but I don't know if he still does after last night. and yes, we did break up once but that is because he loved me too much! He was willing to give me up so I can have all of _this!" _she said hysterically, she waived her hand to him and the lab since she isn't sure if _this_ meant her situation with Sherlock or the fact that she has her own lab. She shook her head furiously and laughed loudly again, "I don't know why I need to explain myself to you. You certainly don't want to hear it."

She looked down when she can barely see him though the tears building up in her eyes, she took a few deep breathes. "So as I said Sherlock, I will make this easy for both of us and walk away." She uttered quietly that she thought that he didn't hear her. When she reached for the door he immediately jumped out of the way as if he didn't want to be anywhere near her. She looks up as if wanting to see his face just to memorize it, she doesn't want to go… she wants to grab him and snog him to make him _want_ her but she still have her pride. So she opens the door and shuts it heavily behind her leaving Sherlock in her lab, looking confused possibly not knowing what to do with the information he was just given.

And her feet just started to move on its own, she ran as fast as she can away from here as hot tears started to fall from her face. She was so tired of crying for Sherlock Holmes… she was sick of it! And yet the tears won't stop falling. Every day when she first fell for Sherlock so many years ago was a promise that was always broken that she was never going to cry for him anymore, when he rejects her. It was only that first Christmas when she had told him off about being an _ass _(well sort of, she just called him out on _always saying such horrible things every time, always_) that she had stopped crying about him and slowly got treated like an equal (at times).

But now, the tears didn't stop falling… and she hated it. She felt that if she kept running as far as she can maybe, just maybe she'll forget the pain, or even the tears might stop…

The tears eventually stopped, possibly because she is soaking wet from the rain that just poured down heavily as if the sky was crying with her as well… or just that the sky is just masking the tears in her eyes.

When she thought she was finally far enough, she hid underneath a tarp in front of a pastry shop that (to her luck) is closed on Friday. She isn't really in the mood to explain herself why she is banging her head glass door a few more times than the owner would like.

She could never get used to this pain for some reason, even though this isn't new. She had accepted years ago, which is the reason she dated Tom. She admitted that she was settling because she thought it would help her get over Sherlock, yet it never happened.

Her mind slipped for last night, it wasn't just her right? She never felt anything like that with anyone… she is sure he felt it too. That is probably why he is pushing her away (or she wants to think…)

_Oh, what about Quinn…_

With Quinn, she knows she isn't settling with him. Being with Quinn has always been like a missing piece in a puzzle. It made sense being with him…. She knows that he can make her happy. And she can finally find someone to love who deserves her time and her heart… she did it once, so it should be easy. Like _now, _maybe.

So why is it so hard to let Sherlock go?

On the corner of her eye, she sees a shadow. If her heart didn't jump and react all funny again she'd probably would have scream at this stranger. But she knows who it is again, since she is used to how her body and her heart is so attuned to him, "What the hell do you want, Sherlock?" she wanted her voice to sounded firm and angry but since she had been crying and running her voice sounded hoarse, quiet and desperate. She closed her eyes firmly refusing to look at him or giving him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

She heard squishy footsteps towards her, and her hair on her arms started to rise she immediately opened her eyes again. Her breath caught, when his green eyes boring into hers and notices they were only a few inches apart that she could see the gold specs in his eyes. "I—." She stammered.

Sherlock spoke again before she could say anything else, the truth in his words pierced into her heart, "You are right, I can never make you happy. I am not capable of such thing." He said sternly. "And I certainly am not good for you. I've always known that Quinn is the person that can give you that. And as what you had said, you know it too. He deserves you because he is a good man." He added quietly that his words were almost drowned by the rain.

He clears his throat and waits for her to speak, but when she doesn't and she just stares at him blankly. He takes another step towards her. They were only less than an inch away from each other, she could feel his body heat radiate her way making her a little warm and making her heard jump out of her chest. She was thankful for the rain or else he could hear her heart race, embarrassingly.

"Molly," He breathes desperately.

She blinked as his warm breath touches her lid. It was so intoxicating that she couldn't move. And the next words he had said paralyzed her from her spot and she could barely breathe.

"You were right about everything but_ one thing _Molly. You are too good for me… and I don't deserve you at all. And this is why I am furious… I am furious because I know I can't never make you happy or give you what you truly need that Quinn or any other man can."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: alright don't hate me… this chapter is sooo hard to write and ive written over 5800 words that I need to end it here! I only have about 3-4 chapters left you guys so bare with me! I have school and its insane that is why I haven't been able to update. I have written the next chapter in paper already and it is almost done… but the typing is hard sometimes! Alright review and follow and favorite and REVIEW if you want moooore! Coz it does help with the writing. If anyone still wants me to write Human Error tell me too coz I don't know if people love it or not. GUYYS Im sorry for the drama but I hope Sherlock's actions finally makes sense now…. if not maybe there'll be a Sherlock POV if you ask for one! Alright! REVIEW! Love ya'll**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/NI am sooo sorry for the really late updates. I have been super busy with school and on my free time KPOP has taken over my life…lol anyways I am going to try my best to finish this soon… I may have 2 or 3 chapters left after this. This is Sherlock's POV tidbits from previews chapters 16 and 17, this will probably another two chapters since Molly is proabably having mental breakdown at the moment…. Alright hope you enjoy this ****. AAAND have you seen the pics of sherlock and john? John has another mustache! Hahahha can December 2015 be here soonnnn? Or better yet 2016!?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Awesome Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle do. I just obsess on Molly Hopper Sherlock and Cumberbatch! **

Title: **You Owe Me**

Summary: Molly Hooper has done everything in her power to help Sherlock even puts herself in danger. It's now his turn to return the favor. "Oh, if you really want to repay that favor you can accompany to my best friend and Tom's wedding" she says to herself quietly as a joke. "Alright," Sherlock says simply, "Wait, what?"

Rating: M

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Drama

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-one<strong>

_**His truth…**_

"And you think there should be some special treatment because we are friends?" The words left his lips before he can stop himself or even think about them. He can see Molly's expression darken knowing that he hurt her. One thing for sure, he did not intend to that. He immediately wanted to explain himself but words started stumbling around, ""No that isn't-."

But the damage was done, he could see the tears pooling in her eyes and he froze. _Oh, god you did it again._ A voice in his head screamed at him and it sounded a lot like John's.

She slams the folder on his chest so hard, he stumbled back a bit startled by the situation. "You are a good at that…" was the only words that he was able to understand from her She looked so broken up that he couldn't focus on anything else but her face. He wanted so bad to say something but he knows he is probably going to make it worse. So he just watched her run out the door and all he is doing now is staring at the wide open door.

He certainly did not plan to make her cry. He thought avoiding her would make things easier but as usual he did the total opposite. _Then fix it,_ John's voice echoed in his mind again. He groaned realizing that John is right. He steps out the room in one big step to try to catch up with Molly. He saw the very person who is his conscience, John talking to Molly. John was holding up the elevator not making Molly leave yet. John's arm suddenly fell, he had a dumbfounded look on his face and slowly turned towards Sherlock's direction.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, no matter how many times he has told John to leave it be, there he is _again._ The look on his friend's face just fueled his annoyance more than anything, he was already hearing John in his head as his conscience, and he will hear his voice of reason again in a few minutes. So he slammed the door shut behind him, deciding that he should just go ahead and take a look at the folder that Molly had given him, knowing that this case isn't his.

John with great effort opened the door, "What the bloody hell is your problem?" He demanded angrily.

Sherlock didn't bother to look at John, he just kept his eyes on the folder. "Quite a bit, if I point it all out I am positive we will be here all night." He answered condescendingly. John then slammed the door behind him, annoyed at Sherlock's answer. "Well, if you had planned to take the door off its hinges then you should probably do that again."

John huffed loudly ignoring Sherlock's comment. He stomped towards Sherlock standing across him at the table. He was glaring at Sherlock knowing that the consulting detective is actually ignoring him on purpose. "You kissed Molly." John said between clenched teeth.

Sherlock took a deep breath and finally looked at John's death stare, "That may have happened." He said nonchalantly. Not making his thoughts drift off to that memory a few weeks back. He has never really dwelled on that kiss since it had happened, he was too preoccupied with quite many cases to even think about it.

John lowered his head and cussed under his breath. "What do you mean? There are only two things… you either snogged her or you didn't it. And according to Molly you did."

"Well it happened then," Sherlock just shrugged uninterested.

The table shook since John slammed his fist on it, "Why are you always messing with her head? Molly is trying her best to get over you!"

Sherlock didn't answer. Lately, he has been speechless for no reason or have a blank mind… but only when it comes to Molly. He certainly didn't want to hear it. And to be honest, he doesn't really know what came over him to kiss Molly. He had never kissed anyone like that either. Sure it wasn't his first kiss, he has kissed Janine and other so he can gain something from them but he has never just done it when he has nothing to gain or just from plain curiosity and desire… it angered him to try that he wanted to forget it. He has never felt like he wanted _someone _before. It scared him.

"I really did think you've been ignoring her because you two had a row... but you _snogged_ her_._" John continued trying to decipher whatever Sherlock had hidden in his mind. He clearly doesn't know what struggles or conflicts that his friend's mind has and why Sherlock is deliberately not wanting to remember that kiss. "You are like a child ignoring her like this because you like her!" He growled.

"What makes you assume that?" Sherlock snapped, sounding offended.

"Oh yeah you aren't human. You have no such emotion." John said sarcastically flying his hands up in the air giving up. "You either like her or not Sherlock, decide. Not mess with her head when you think she is slipping away. You and I both know that she will still be at your call as a pathologist if she still continues to date this bloke."

"Quinn." Sherlock said blankly before he can stop himself. It took him by surprise that he had said Molly's new boyfriend's name. He clears his throat, "The bloke she is dating." He explains when John just stares at him confusedly.

John just nodded and continued, "From what Mary tells me, he is quite an accomplished and sounds like a good fellow. So I ask again, what the bleeding hell is your problem?" he asked furiously.

Sherlock just blinked, he didn't even know himself but one thing he knows is certain, he is irritated. He wants to stop talking about it _now._ He is well aware that Quinn is a good for molly. At the wedding, he noticed Molly's smile that he has never seen before. She brightened up when Quinn was around her and for some reason there was a monster gnawing at him… and he firmly believes that it was that monster that made him kiss Molly. "What does it matter if this bloke is or not. I couldn't care less." He said firmly. _A lie…_

John laughed humorlessly, "You face definitely shows that." He gives Sherlock an icy glare, "You either kissed her because you are jealous or maybe because you are an insufferable dick. So which is it Sherlock?"

Sherlock just raised an eyebrow as John _patiently_ waited for a response. He just responded with a smug grin and shrugged, hoping that John would just form his own conclusion from that. So he can stop pestering and questioning Sherlock about his feelings or thoughts he has for Molly that he has for two years-_Wait what?_

John grunted, he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned towards door wordlessly.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock demanded.

John wasn't till at the door before he finally answered, growling again, "I am going back home to my wife and child."

"We still have a case!" Sherlock whined.

"Well that isn't my problem. If I stay, I might end up punching you in the throat or knocking your teeth out just so I can wipe that stupid smug look on your face." Then he sighed and looked at Sherlock seriously now, "For Molly's sake, decide if you like her if not, the leave her the hell alone." He slammed the door behind him without waiting for Sherlock to react.

With that, Sherlock was left alone. If only John knew the conflicts that Sherlock has been avoiding for weeks now. He had to avoid Molly for her own good. He wanted to make it easy for Molly if he just stepped out of the way giving her no hope, that she thinks that she and him can be together.

_But you don't have to treat me that way…_ Molly's voice echoed in his head.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and close his eyes. He was standing in the middle of an empty space, Molly was standing in front of him. "I can see the hope in your eyes. I cannot what you need. It is better this way." He said to Molly who was looking at him desperately, her eyes watering. A tear fell from her eye and she disappeared.

Mycroft replaced her spot. His brother had his arms crossed on his chest, eyebrows raised judgingly, "I've told you so many times, little brother. Don't get involved"

Sherlock snapped his eyes open. His choices are only for Molly's good, and she should appreciate it. If no one can believe that then he shouldn't care. It is his business anyways, he doesn't need to explain himself.

But it still doesn't explain that kiss… it was a momentary lapse of his of his sanity or most likely curiosity. Ever since she had kissed him, he had always wondered what it would be like to actually have her lips between his, again.

He then shakes off the memory when it was starting to creep up his thoughts again and immediately buried himself with work since that has been his sanctuary lately. Even the simple cases he takes just to get his mind busy. But as usual it is never enough, he finished this folder that Molly gave him in less than forty minutes and if he goes to hand the case he had finished working on then that would be another forty minutes of his night then he would be so bored out of his mind, he is probably going to go insane.

He grabs his phone from his pocket, dialing Lestrade's mobile. In a couple rings the detective inspector answered, "Sherlock?" he sounded like he just woke up.

"It's done. And once again your incompetent workers who took about 3 days to even figure out what the case is about only took me three hours to solve. Seriously, Garett you need to find new detectives."

"Greg…" Lestrade grumbled, he is probably used to correcting Sherlock it is his instinct, he'd probably still say _Greg_ even if Sherlock would get it correct. "Yes, bravo Sherlock." He praised sarcastically like complimenting a child who had been showing one that they can point out the color red fifteen times. "What time will they be expecting you?"

Sherlock thought about it, then made a decision that he has never done before. "Nope," he exaggerated the 'p' like always, "How about you make use of your incompetent workers and come her it at the Morgue,"

"What?"

"You heard me. I had been doing most of your work lately, I think I deserve a break." Sherlock said stubbornly.

"More like demanded and throwing a tantrum if I don't hand you one." Lestrade mumbled angrily.

"_What?_ Sherlock demanded since he wasn't able to understand the detective, "Yes, do chew your words more I can really understand you."

Lestrade cleared his throat, "I said, yes. I'll bring someone in. Would you still be there?"

Sherlock scoffed, "Of course, with their stupidity I'd fear they'd take the wrong folder."

Lestrade sighed exasperatedly, "I'll send someone there in less than twenty." Then hung up on Sherlock before he'd decide to go to St. Barts himself and knock Sherlock out with the butt of his pistol.

About an hour later, Sherlock got to Baker Street bored out of his mind, regretting that he has nothing to do. He growls at his door, annoyed.

He thinks about it, and asks himself out loud. "What does John when he is this irritated?" John either calls a girl he met for a date or drink a glass of scotch in his room before he decides to knock Sherlock's teeth out.

Since Sherlock doesn't have a girl at his beacon call, then alcohol it is then. He never drinks especially after John's stag night. He never wanted to feel that uncontrolled ever again. He knew he measured it perfectly so they wouldn't turn into the drunken mess they were that night… then he found out that it was John's fault as to why they were pissed that night. But he decided that if he feels this much human emotions because of Molly, then might as well do something human. Drinking is a human thing to… right?

He found John's secret stash of good scotch, and he was taking a sip from his glass as he sat on his chair. The first sip was a smooth burn but not as delicious as the next ones that started to warm his empty stomach and body. He didn't even realize that he was in his second glass until he felt a bit dizzy. He hasn't really eaten anything for the past two days now, so drinking was definitely a bad idea. He stares at his fridge thinking if he has anything to eat in and but as ussual his source of food is Mrs. Hudson's fridge. That stairs going down to his land lady's flat is far too dangerous for him at the moment since he is definitely seeing two, so he should just wait till he sobers up. "Soon hopefully." He grumbles under his breath as he leaned his head on the back of his chair.

He shuts his eyes only trying to pay attention to the cackling fire to help calm his thoughts. He didn't recall turning it on a while ago, but he never the less he is thankful for the distraction. Not even a few seconds of later, Molly's face flashed in his mind. It made him uncomfortable so he sat up straight groaning opening his eyes so he can stare into the fire. "I certainly never mean to make her cry, but yet I always do." He takes his usual stance, fingers clasps together with his index fingers touching his lips and his chin is resting on the tip of his fingertip.

He keeps questioning himself if he is doing the right thing. If ignoring Molly was good for her. _That is a lie and you know it._ A soft voice echoed in his mind. He knew the _real_ reason why avoiding Molly was an easier choice. He has never wanted anyone or felt about anyone this way, it terrified him. At first at the wedding, he never really understood why Quinn got to his nerves all day. At first it was because Quinn had given a look that just made his insides burn and the remnants of that slowly rose into a monster that just wanted to take Molly far away from Quinn. That monster confused him at first because he has never had that sort of emotion before, he thought he was just being protective knowing that Quinn was the _one who got away_ from Molly's point of view, as he witnessed on how she sneaks looks at Quinn. And honestly, he didn't really know what that emotion was until Molly pointed it out to him a week ago.

"_Next time have the nerve to ask me before someone else does!" _

Her words echoed in his mind. If he had said blunt words to her just a few seconds before that, her words did the same effect to him as well. It was like a slap of reality hit him hard. The unnamed monster that had been making him irrationally angry has finally been unveiled… it is _jealousy._ As much as he hated to admit it, and even try to read into his emotions, he wanted Molly for himself. What shocked him even more is that as usual Molly can see through him. Only handful, less than the amount of fingers in his one hand, can read him like Molly could. The fragile girl who falls too hard and always had a school girl crush on him that he uses to his advantage can read him like an open book even though he does his best to keep that wall up. It was always easy to ignore Molly then, but then it started about two years ago when she totally changed around him. She wasn't awkward, timid, nervous and stuttering around him and starts arguing with him too that he was able to _notice_ her. That she was actually really smart (well he knew that for a start since he wouldn't work with her if he was less than average) when she was able to maintain conversations with him. And in actuality, the past few months he had been looking forward to see her just so he can have a proper conversation with someone when John isn't around.

That monster inside his chest wanted one thing, he wanted _her._ And for that split second instead of reacting defensively and purposely say something to push Molly away like always, he did the complete opposite (surprising him as well more than anything.) He kissed her, pouring all his desperation, frustration and confusion into that kiss. If John didn't show up that door, he doesn't know how far that kiss will go.

After that kiss, he decided that Molly deserved an explanation but at the same time he couldn't explain himself. Worse of all, he was frightened of what had happened. He is Sherlock Holmes, He doesn't have that type of emotions, sure it wasn't the first time he has kissed a woman but this was certainly the first that he kissed someone out of desire and not because he could get something from being that intimate. So the best way to deal with it was to pretend it never happened and probably avoid Molly so he wouldn't give her hope for something more… one this he is certain though, He is not good for Molly.

Sherlock groaned and got up from his chair thankful that his dizziness had finally subsided. He finds his violin by his chair, takes a hold of it thinking of playing it so he wouldn't think about Molly anymore.

Molly Violet Hooper… for the past two weeks had nothing but frustrating to him. He felt disappointed in himself because he broke the promise he gave Molly the night of the wedding. He was supposed to do everything in his power to make her happy… whether it was with someone else or with _him._ But he knew that he was never the type to make anyone happy and Quinn seemed a suitable fellow for Molly plus the fact that kissing Molly wasn't for her best interest but his and ignoring her afterwards… _definitely _a sign that Sherlock has no idea what to do in a situation like this.

Though, he wouldn't admit it to anyone else or even to himself but only to his low inhibition self… He wants to be that man to make Molly happy. To be able to bring a smile to her face that brightens her face, that laugh of hers that echoes the room even that awkward laugh of hers when she is uncomfortable is one of best qualities. She is always so loyal to her friends and always put them first even though her life would be in danger for it. Like helping him fake his suicide or put her life on hold so she can hide Eliza from Moriarty.

Though what else can he do? After what he had done, he is positive that Molly wouldn't want to talk to him anymore. So that is good, that was the plan anyway. So he should just accept that fact that he wouldn't be able to work with her or even see her anymore, as long as she is happy then he would be alright. If Molly would just stop trying to talk to him or even try to fight with him then he thinks he can keep up with not _needing_ her. He really doesn't want to make it worse by hurting her again which is what he would think he _always_ does.

He leans back on the fire place, letting the fire warm his leg that is in front of the fire. Though he wouldn't mind seeing Molly right now though. Then he shakes his head, _is this what this feels like wanting to do a drunk call?_ He asks himself as he fights the urge to reach for his phone in his pocket to call Molly…

And that same second, the door slams open revealing a very angry Molly glaring at him like her stare was death itself. "Molly?" said in surprise that he almost drops his violin to his side. But before he can process if he was actually imagining Molly or not, he can see a shoe hurdling towards him, he quickly ducks. It passed over his head hitting a vase behind him shattering on the ground. He stares at the vase and clenches his teeth. He isn't certain if he is happy to see Molly… He turns toward Molly, glaring at her. "That vase was given to me by the Prime Minister of Japan."

Molly just stares back annoyed for the fact that she hit the vase than him to begin with. "I am _so _sorry I missed." She didn't sound apologetic at all but sarcastic and spiteful. She grabs her other shoe and tosses it towards him again. This time he didn't have to dodge it because it was clearly horribly aimed and it got tossed into the fire instead. Her shoe started to burn, she growls at Sherlock accusingly, "You burned my shoe!" she yells at him!

He takes a deep breath trying to calm down. He doesn't know how to react for the fact that she is actually here at this time of night… and it seems like she isn't sober as well. _This will not end well._ He pinches the bridge of his nose, irritated. "How in god's name is it my bloody fault that you have horrible aim?" he demanded.

She rolls her eyes and scoffed, "Well you are an asshole so that usually mean that it is your fault." She answered simply.

He was taken aback by her response, he could see the victory in her face knowing that it is rare to catch him by surprise, let alone leave him speechless. He just watched her as her lips formed a smile. And he wanted nothing else but to go over there and touch her face just so he can memorize that smile. After tonight, it should end. He should just stop her from hoping… so he could also not think of her this way. It is just a phase… a phase that he has been battling for two years now.

_Wait, two years?_ He asks himself. That surely isn't right, he shouldn't drink anymore. He starts thinking incoherently and he doesn't like it. But watching her now he is certain of his truth that he tries to hide, and the longer she stays here right now the more he wants to fight for his truth. That Molly isn't just his pathologist or his friend but someone who can make him very happy. Yet, she deserves more and he knows he isn't the person to give her that. So he sighs, "What are you doing here, Molly?" he asks desperately. Hoping she would leave, cause if she stays any longer he doesn't know what he would do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know what happens next… bawwmchikawow. Don't hate me. I've written this chapter a month ago and it was supposed to be longer but I didn't have any energy to write all of chapter 17 in his perspective. I have one more in Sherlock's then towards the last two-three more chapters to end this sotry. I promisseee I will finish this story just be patient with me. Just school is kicking my butt. I HATE HUMAN ANATOMY! So if you want more soon, please please please review review review. I love to hear from you guys so I can write more. It does help the reviews with inspiration. It makes me happy. Alright thaaanks love ya'll**


End file.
